Un momento de locura
by aleparedes
Summary: 5º Libro Soldado de Fortuna. Darien se estaba volviendo demasiado posesivo. Su cautivadora mujer necesitaba una protección que solo él podía darle. Pero, ¿quién la protegería de él?
1. Argumento

**Un momento de locura**

Autora: Diana Palmer

Personajes: Serena y Darien de Naoko

_**Dedicada a yesqui2000 y princessqueen siempre presentes.**_

**Casi todo el mundo en Jacobsville, Texas, se apartaba del camino del taciturno Darien Chiba. Sin embargo, Serena Tsukino, una mujer llena de vida, no se acobardaba ante él, y encandiló a aquel atractivo solitario con sus besos dulces y tentadores. Cuando Darien la tomó por esposa para protegerla de un desalmado que buscaba venganza, la pasión ardiente que había entre ellos se desbordó.**

**Claramente, Darien se estaba volviendo demasiado posesivo. Su cautivadora mujer necesitaba una protección que solo él podía darle. Pero, ¿quién la protegería de él?**

Chicas 5º libro de Soldado de Fortuna… con menos aclaraciones ya que está muy vinculado al anterior…. Los personajes originales son Cy Parks y Lisa Monroe. Espero que lo disfruten!


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El lunes era el peor día para conseguir una receta. Detrás del mostrador, un atareado farmacéutico estaba contestando al teléfono mientras rellenaba recetas y respondía a las preguntas que le hacían tanto los clientes, como sus dos ayudantes. Era siempre así después del fin de semana, pensó Darien Chiba con resignación. Nadie quería molestar al médico en su día libre, así que esperaban al lunes para ir a la farmacia y solucionar sus problemas. Pero a pesar del mucho trabajo, Michael, el farmacéutico ese día, sonreía agradablemente.

Darien se tocó el brazo que se había herido el viernes por la noche con uno de sus toros.

Era el brazo izquierdo, el mismo que se había quemado en el incendio de Wyoming. La herida necesitaba diez puntos y el doctor Coltrain, al que llamaban doctor Cobre, se había enfadado al ver que Darien no había ido a urgencias y había esperado dos días, arriesgándose a que se le gangrenara. Aunque Coltrain podía haberse ahorrado la regañina. No era la primera vez que Darien hacía caso omiso de sus heridas y lo único que había hecho en ese momento había sido mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. El doctor entonces se había callado inmediatamente.

Después de coserle la herida, Coltrain le había recetado un fuerte antibiótico y un analgésico para adormecer el dolor. Darien había dado la receta al farmacéutico hacía diez minutos y estaba esperando en el mostrador, pensando en que le habría dado tiempo de irse a almorzar.

El hombre cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra con evidente impaciencia mientras observaba a los demás clientes. Sus brillantes ojos se posaron en una mujer rubia de aspecto sereno, que lo estaba observando con evidente agrado. La conocía. La mayor parte de los habitantes de Jacobsville, en Texas, también. Era Serena Tsukino Winston . Su marido, Tiger Winston, un detective privado especializado en narcóticos, había sido asesinado recientemente. No había dejado nada a Serena, pero esta por lo menos tenía un pequeño rancho de su padre, también fallecido.

Darien la observó abiertamente. Era mona, aunque nunca ganaría un concurso de belleza. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido siempre en una coleta y jamás se maquillaba. Sus ojos celestes siempre iban ocultos tras unas gafas y su vestuario habitual eran vaqueros y camisetas, que era con lo que solía trabajar en el rancho paterno. Tiger Winston había amado el rancho y lo había ido restaurando durante sus cortas visitas. Siempre había querido que Serena tuviera algo en lo que apoyarse si a él le pasaba algo. Por lo menos que pudiera pagar los intereses, como mínimo, de los préstamos que había ido pidiendo él al banco.

Darien sabía un poco de la vida de Serena porque era su vecina más cercana junto con Luke Craig, un ranchero que se había casado recientemente con una abogada llamada Belinda Jessup. A la señora Winston le gustaban los Charolais, recordó. Él no era muy aficionado al ganado extranjero y vivía de la cría de los toros llamados Santa Gertrudis. Era un buen negocio, musitó para sí. Su semental valdría en el mercado un millón de dólares.

Serena no tenía tantos recursos. Tenía vacas de Charolais y vendía cada año alguna, pero tenía demasiadas deudas. Y él, como la mayoría de la gente, sentía lástima de ella. Se hablaba de que estaba embarazada y seguramente era cierto, ya que en un lugar pequeño como Jacobsville se sabía todo. Pero no parecía que lo estuviera, pensó Darien, observando cómo se le ceñían los pantalones, mostrando una cintura que muchas mujeres codiciarían.

Así que su situación era de lo más precaria. Embarazada, viuda y llena de deudas, lo más probable era que pronto se encontrara sin hogar, cuando se le acabara el plazo del préstamo bancario. Darien pensó que era una pena, debido a que su rancho podía dar muchos beneficios.

Serena llevaba una manta eléctrica y esperaba en fila a que le tocara su turno en una de las cajas. Cuando finalmente llegó a la caja, dejó la manta eléctrica sobre el mostrador y abrió el monedero.

—¿Otra manta, Serena? —le preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa extraña.

—No empieces, Bonnie —contestó ella, mirándola irritada.

—Me es imposible —replicó la cajera—, es la tercera que te llevas este mes. Es más, es la última que nos queda en el almacén.

—Lo sé. Será mejor que pidas que traigan más.

—Tienes que hacer algo con ese perro —sugirió Bonnie con firmeza.

—¡Claro! —dijo la otra chica, Joanne, mirando a Serena por encima de las gafas.

—El cachorro se parece a su padre —contestó Serena, defendiéndose.

Y era cierto, se dijo para sí. Su padre, Moose, un pastor alemán que pertenecía a Tom Walker, era toda una leyenda en la zona. Y ese cachorro era de la primera carnada que había tenido sin el permiso ni conocimiento de Tom.

—Pero va a ser muy bueno, así que creo que tengo que esperar. ¿Cuánto es?

Bonnie se lo dijo y esperó a que Serena escribiera un talón.

—Aquí tienes.

La otra mujer se quedó mirando el vientre liso de la muchacha.

—¿Para cuándo lo esperas?

—Para dentro de ocho meses y dos semanas —contestó Serena en voz baja, recordando que la misma noche en que ella se había quedado embarazada, horas después, su marido había sido asesinado fuera de la ciudad. Eso si el doctor Lou Coltrain no se había equivocado. ¿Y cuándo se había equivocado Lou?

—¿Tienes todavía a ese tal Mason ayudándote en el rancho? —le preguntó Bonnie, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. No necesitas ningún perro estando él allí.

Bonnie frunció el ceño.

—Solo viene los fines de semana —aseguró Serena.

—Luke Craig lo envió, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿no se suponía que se quedaría, a dormir en el cobertizo?

—Sí, pero va a ver a su novia casi todos los días —contestó enfadada Serena—. Y mejor así. ¡No se baña casi nunca!

—Hay una cosa buena en todo esto —comentó Bonnie, soltando una carcajada—. Como no se queda por la noche, supongo que solo le pagarás los fines de semana... Serena—añadió al ver la cara de culpabilidad de la otra—, ¿no le estarás pagando la semana entera?

Serena se puso colorada.

—La verdad es que sí.

—No deberías dejar que la gente se aproveche de ti. Hay demasiados canallas en el mundo y tú pareces una monja de la caridad.

—Los canallas no nacen, se hacen —le contestó Serena—. No es un mal hombre, simplemente no ha tenido la educación adecuada.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó de repente Darien.

La buena voluntad de aquella mujer lo ponía furioso.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Eres de este mundo? Mira, la gente cava sus propias tumbas y se mete en ellas. No hay disculpas para la crueldad.

—¡Muy bien! —aplaudió Bonnie.

Serena reconoció a su taciturno vecino. Aquel hombre la había visto un día trabajando con el heno y le había dicho que dejara el trabajo pesado a su marido. A Tiger no le había gustado nada aquel comentario. Había ocurrido días después de que dejara a Serena haciendo lo mismo mientras él flirteaba con una rubia empleada de correos. Además, Tiger había creído que Serena había animado a Darien a que interviniera y se habían peleado.

Lo que no suponía ninguna novedad, pese a lo poco que llevaban casados. A ella no le gustaba aquel hombre alto y así lo demostró su expresión.

—No estaba hablando con usted —señaló—. Usted no sabe nada de mi vida.

—Sé que está pagándole con creces su trabajo —dijo, mirándole el vientre.

—Y usted parece no saber lo que es la caridad.

—¡Escucha! —dijo Joanne desde detrás de Bonnie.

Serena la miró fijamente.

—Tú te callas.

—Despida a su empleado y yo le enviaré a uno de mis hombres para que duerma en el cobertizo. Bonnie tiene razón en una cosa, no debería estar sola en un lugar tan alejado cuando anochece.

—No necesito su ayuda —contestó ella, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

—Sí que la necesita. A su marido no le habría gustado que llevara el rancho sola.

Esperaba que no se le notara que estaba mintiendo. Lo cierto era que era un hombre al que no había apreciado lo más mínimo. Todavía recordaba la imagen de Serena con un gran fardo de heno mientras su marido estaba a pocos metros, flirteando con una rubia.

Era un milagro que Serena no hubiera perdido el niño debido a aquellos esfuerzos. Se preguntaba incluso si ella sabía a lo que se estaba arriesgando...

En ese momento, cambió la expresión de su rostro. Había una nota de preocupación a pesar de la hostilidad que mostraba hacia él.

—Creo que tiene razón —admitió con suavidad—. No le gustaría.

Darien odió la sensación que le provocó aquella voz suave. Había perdido demasiado. Todo. No admitiría nunca, incluso a sí mismo, lo que aquellos ojos claros le hacían sentir al mirarlo con ternura. Tragó saliva para ganar tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada a su brazo, en el que le acababan de dar los puntos, y soltó una pequeña exclamación.

—¡Tiene una buena herida!

—Dos recetas, señor Chiba —dijo Bonnie en ese momento, mostrando las recetas. La muchacha se inclinó para recoger el paquete y un mechón de su melena rubia le cayó sobre el rostro.

—Y el doctor Coltrain me ha dicho que si no se toma el analgésico, hará que me azoten.

—Entonces no podemos dejar que eso ocurra —murmuró Darien.

—Me alegro de que esté de acuerdo.

Bonnie aceptó la tarjeta de crédito mientras Serena se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Va hacia el centro? —preguntó Darien a la viuda.

—La verdad es que se me ha roto el depósito del agua y he venido con el señor Murdock.

—Se quedará en el refugio hasta la media noche —señaló él.

—No, solo hasta las nueve. Me iré a la biblioteca y lo esperare allí.

—Tiene que descansar —aseguró Darien—. No hay necesidad de que espere hasta las nueve. Yo la llevaré a casa.

—Vete con él —ordenó Bonnie, que ya había devuelto a Darien su tarjeta de crédito—. No protestes —añadió, al ver que Serena iba a decir algo—. Llamaré al refugio y le diré al señor Murdock que ya te has ido.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en el ejército? —sugirió Darien, guiñándole un ojo a la dependienta.

—No, pero no saben lo que se han perdido.

—Amén —dijo él.

—Señor Chiba... —empezó Serena, tratando de escapar.

Darien la agarró de un brazo y después de hacer un gesto de despedida a Bonnie, la sacó fuera y la llevó hacia la calle donde tenía aparcada la gran camioneta roja. En el camino se cruzaron con otra farmacéutica. Una mujer de ojos y cabello oscuros.

—¡Hola, Nancy! —saludó Serena con una sonrisa.

Nancy le esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Muy bien.

—¿Quieres venirte a casa? —preguntó Serena.

Nancy dio un suspiro.

—Ahora no. Hasta pronto.

Nancy siguió hacia la farmacia y Serena se volvió hacia la camioneta y esperó a que Darien le abriera la puerta.

—No le imaginaba con una furgoneta roja. Me pegaba más que fuera negra.

—Era la única que tenían en el almacén y tenía prisa. Vamos —añadió, ayudándola a subir al gran vehículo.

—¡Cielos! Podría matar un elefante con este cacharro.

—No estamos en temporada de elefantes —contestó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Espere, el cinturón de seguridad es un poco complicado.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la ayudó, a pesar de la herida del brazo izquierdo. Llevaba sin estar cerca de una mujer mucho tiempo. Desde que su mujer y su hijo habían muerto en el incendio. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Serena eran dulces y claros y que su piel era delicada. Tenía además, una barbilla firme y redonda y una bonita boca. Las orejas eran pequeñas. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría su cabello por la noche, una vez que se hubiera quitado las horquillas y su propia curiosidad lo enfadó. Apretó los labios, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se apartó para colocarse el suyo.

Serena se alegró de que se apartara. Le ponía nerviosa que se acercara tanto. Pero le parecía extraña la sensación, después de haber estado casada dos meses. Debería de estar acostumbrada a los hombres. Desde luego su marido no había mostrado mucho interés en su cuerpo. No parecía disfrutar mucho en la cama con ella y siempre tenía prisa, con lo cual ella no sentía las cosas que en teoría sienten las mujeres. Recordó que su marido se había casado con ella después de que lo abandonara la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, y que lo único que en realidad lo atraía de ella era el rancho de su padre. Tiger había querido construir todo un imperio, pero había sido solo un sueño. Un sueño muerto ya.

—¿No tiene a nadie que se encargue del rancho? —preguntó él, después de que hubieran atravesado el centro y en la autopista que conducía a sus respectivos ranchos.

—No puedo permitirme pagar a nadie —contestó ella—. Tiger siempre tenía grandes planes para el rancho, pero nunca teníamos suficiente dinero para llevarlos a cabo. Pidió un préstamo sobre su salario y su póliza de vida para comprar las reses, pero no tuvo ojo para anticipar la sequía que se avecinaba. Me imagino que no se dio cuenta de que comprar comida para el ganado para todo el invierno habría sido muy bueno para nosotros —hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de que saliera todo bien! Si era así, él pensaba dejar su trabajo de detective y quedarse en casa para cuidar del rancho —sus ojos mostraron una expresión sombría—. Solo tenía treinta años.

—Manuel López es un narcotraficante peligroso —murmuró Darien—. No se detiene ante sus víctimas. Pone el ojo en familias enteras. Bueno, excepto en los niños. Si hay que decir una virtud de él, esa sería la única posible —la miró a los ojos—. Por eso tiene que tener a alguien por las noches. Lo del perro es una buena idea. Incluso aunque sea un cachorro, ladrará cuando oiga que alguien se acerca a la puerta.

—¿Cómo sabe lo de López?

Dar soltó una carcajada. Fue uno de los sonidos más fríos que Serena había escuchado jamás.

—¿Cómo lo sé? Hizo que sus hombres incendiaran mi casa en Wyoming. Murieron mi esposa y mi hijo de cinco años en él —explicó, mirando hacia la carretera—. Y aunque sea lo último que haga, pagará por ello.

—No... no lo sabía —dijo ella, parpadeando al ver su expresión—. Lo siento mucho, señor Chiba. Sabía lo del incendio, pero... —miró hacia el paisaje oscuro que corría a un lado y otro de la camioneta—. Me dijeron que Tiger solo dijo dos palabras antes de morir: «Encuentren a López». Y lo harán, lo sé —añadió con dureza—. Lo atraparán cueste lo que cueste.

El hombre la miró y esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar de sí mismo.

—No es usted la mujer tranquila que aparenta ser, ¿verdad, señora Winston?

—Estoy embarazada y eso me hace estar más nerviosa.

En ese momento Darien hizo un giro.

—¿Quería tener un hijo tan pronto? —preguntó, sabiendo, como todo el mundo, que se había casado hacía dos meses solo.

—Me encantan los niños —dijo, sonriendo—. Sé que no es el momento adecuado ahora mismo, pero nunca había soñado con encargarme de un rancho. Me gusta la paz que hay en Jacobsville. Todo el mundo se conoce. No hay apenas delincuencia. Mi familia lleva aquí muchos años. Mis padres y mis abuelos están enterrados en el cementerio del pueblo. Me gustaba ser un ama de casa. Me gustaba la idea de cuidar de Tiger, hacer la comida y todas esas cosas que en teoría ya no gustan a las mujeres —miró con una sonrisa traviesa—. Incluso era virgen cuando me casé. ¡Aunque cuando me enfado, nadie me para!

Darien soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que se reía en años.

—Es usted una renegada.

—Es de familia —dijo ella riendo—. ¿De dónde es usted?

—De Texas.

—Pero vivió en Wyoming, ¿no es así?

—Porque pensé que era el único lugar donde López no podría molestarme. Fui un estúpido —añadió en voz baja—. Si me hubiera venido aquí desde el principio, quizá no habría pasado nada.

—Tenemos una buena policía, pero...

—¿No sabe quién soy? ¿Lo que he sido? —corrigió—. La vida entera de Eb Scott salió en los periódicos después de que enviara a la cárcel a los mejores hombres de López por intento de asesinato. Mencionaron que varios de sus viejos compañeros vivían ahora en

Jacobsville.

—Lo leí —confesó ella—, pero no mencionaron los nombres, ya lo sabe.

—¿Seguro que no? —contestó, deteniéndose en una señal de Stop.

—¿Quién era usted?

Dar ni siquiera la miró para contestar.

—Si los periódicos no lo decían, yo tampoco lo diré.

—¿Era usted uno de esos viejos compañeros? —insistió ella.

El vaciló, pero solo unos segundos. Aquella mujer no era una cotilla. No había motivos para ocultárselo.

—Sí. Fui mercenario. Un soldado profesional que se vendía al mejor postor —añadió con amargura.

—Pero con principios, ¿no? Quiero decir que usted no trabajaba con López y lo ayudaba a traficar.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Me lo imaginaba —la mujer cambió de posición inquieta—. Me imagino que hace falta mucho coraje para hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Supongo que también hace falta un tipo especial de carácter. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía estando casado y con un hijo?

A Darien no le gustó nada aquella pregunta y tampoco le gustaba la respuesta.

—¿Y bien?

Serena no iba a rendirse hasta que él contestara su pregunta.

—Porque yo me negaba a dejar de hacerlo y ella se quedó embarazada deliberadamente, para vengarse —no se detuvo a pensar en el modo extraño en que lo había explicado. Pero se dio cuenta de que Serena lo miró confundida—. Empecé a reducir mis colaboraciones, pero estuve ayudando a descubrir y confiscar la mercancía de López antes de dejarlo por completo y dedicarme al rancho. Acababa de llegar de viaje cuando se produjo el incendio. Era evidente que no había sido precavido y uno de los hombres de López me había seguido hasta Wyoming. He tenido que vivir con ello desde entonces.

Lisa observó su perfil duro y delgado.

—¿Era que no podía vivir sin sentir el riesgo, o era que no podía soportar la vida de casado?

—¡Hace demasiadas preguntas! —contestó él, con los ojos brillantes.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo ha empezado usted. Yo pensaba que era un simple ranchero. A su capataz, Harley Fowler, le gusta ir diciendo que es uno de esos mercenarios, pero no lo es.

El comentario sorprendió a Darien.

—¿Cómo sabe que no lo es?

—Porque le pregunté si alguna vez había hecho el Baile del Abanico y no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

Dar detuvo la camioneta en medio de la carretera.

—¿Quién le ha hablado a usted de eso? ¿Su marido?

—Mi marido sabía que existían los Servicios Especiales Británicos, y sobre todo lo que yo le contaba... incluyendo lo del Baile del Abanico y otras pruebas —la mujer esbozó una sonrisa—. Sé que suena extraño, pero me encanta leer libros sobre esos temas. Son especiales. Como por ejemplo la Legión Francesa Extrajera. Ya sabe, un grupo de hombres entrenados y especializados que son el azote de terroristas del mundo entero. Están por todas partes, en secreto, para rescatar rehenes y reunir datos sobre grupos terroristas —dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa del hombre que tenía al lado—. Yo me moriría de miedo si tuviera que hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero admiro a la gente que lo hace. Es un modo de probarte a ti mismo, ¿no cree? Es la manera de saber cómo reaccionarías bajo presión. La mayoría de nosotros no nos hemos enfrentado nunca a una situación de violencia física. Esos hombres sí —abrió los ojos mucho y lo miró—. Hombres como usted.

Dar notó que un rubor le subía por las mejillas. Esa mujer era intrigante. Empezaba a entender por qué Tiger se había casado con ella.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—La suficiente para quedarme embarazada —le contestó ella—. Y es lo único que va a sacarme.

Dar entornó sus ojos azules. La mujer era muy joven, no había duda. No le gustaba la idea de que estuviera en peligro. Tampoco le convencía que Luke Craig la cuidara. Él se encargaría de ese tema.

—¿Y usted, cuántos años tiene?

—Más que usted —replicó él con ironía.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Tiene alguna cicatriz y arrugas en la cara; así como las sienes ligeramente grises, pero no creo que pase de los treinta y cinco. Me gustaría que fuera el padrino de mi hijo cuando naciera —continuó ella, con total sinceridad—. Creo que también le hubiera gustado a Tiger. Hablaba muy bien de usted, aunque no contaba mucho de su pasado. A mí me resultaba muy extraño, pero ahora entiendo por qué se mostraba tan reservado.

—Nunca he sido padrino de nadie —contestó él.

—No importa. Yo nunca he sido madre —respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Y pensándolo bien, el bebé tampoco ha sido antes un bebé —al decirlo se miró el vientre y sonrió con dulzura—. Todo se puede empezar.

—¿Amaba a su marido?

—¿Amaba usted a su esposa? —replicó ella.

A Dar no le gustaba mirar su vientre y recordar. Arrancó de nuevo y pisó el acelerador.

—Ella decía que me amaba, cuando nos casamos —fue su respuesta.

«Pobre mujer», pensó Serena. Y pobre hijo, que murió tan joven y de un modo tan horroroso. Se preguntó si el taciturno señor Chiba tendría pesadillas y decidió que probablemente sí. Su brazo herido demostraba que había tratado de salvar a su familia.

Debió de ser terrible seguir viviendo, ser el único superviviente de una tragedia así. Aparcaron frente al ruinoso rancho. Los peldaños no parecían muy firmes e incluso uno de ellos tenía la madera podrida. La casa necesitaba una mano de pintura. Las contraventanas estaban rotas y también el cristal de la puerta de la calle. Darien oyó el relincho de un caballo en las cuadras y deseó que las vallas estuvieran en mejor condiciones que la casa.

Ayudó a Serena a bajar del vehículo. Era muy delgada.

—¿Come bien? —preguntó, observándola a la luz tenue del porche,

—Gracias por traerme, señor Chiba —dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿No me va a dejar ver ese famoso perro?

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa, subió las escaleras, pasó por el peldaño podrido y metió la llave en la cerradura.

—Suele estar en el porche trasero, y hasta cuando pongo papeles en el suelo, sé que va a hacer un desastre... Es raro —dijo al ver que la puerta cedía sin tener que dar la vuelta a la llave—, juraría que había cerrado con llave la puerta... ¿Dónde va?

—Quédese aquí —ordenó él.

Entonces fue a la camioneta, sacó un revólver automático que siempre llevaba, y volvió al porche.

Serena se puso pálida. Leer sobre comandos era muy diferente de vivirlo en realidad. Al ver la pistola, sintió un escalofrío.

Darien la puso a un lado.

—No voy a disparar a nadie a menos que me disparen a mí —le aseguró.

Darien la dejó en el porche y entró sin hacer ruido, sujetando la pistola con las dos manos. Repasó habitación por habitación, armario por armario, hasta que llegó al dormitorio principal y oyó algo dentro. Fue solo un ruido, un susurro o una respiración baja. Por debajo de la puerta, ligeramente entreabierta, salía un poco de luz. Dio una patada a la puerta y levantó la pistola al ver la cama.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido. Bill Mason, uno de los hombres de Luke Craig estaba tumbado en la cama, en pantalones cortos, con una cerveza en la mano. Cuando Darien abrió la puerta, se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes y estaba tan borracho, que no se daba cuenta del aprieto en el que se había metido.

—Usted no es la señora Winston.

—Y usted no es el señor Winston. Y si quiere ver la luz de día de nuevo, levántese inmediatamente de la cama y vístase.

—De acuerdo. Quiero decir, sí, señor Chiba.

El hombre trató de levantarse y la cerveza se le cayó al suelo, desparramando el contenido por el suelo.

—Se me ha caído —gimió, agarrándose a uno de los postes de la cama—, ¡y era la última que me quedaba!

—¡Dese prisa!

—De acuerdo. Déjeme solo encontrar mis... calzoncillos —dijo hipando y cayéndose de nuevo—. Deben estar por algún sitio.

Darien maldijo entre dientes, puso el seguro a la pistola y se la metió en la cinturilla del pantalón. Luego fue al porche para reunirse con Serena, que lo esperaba con impaciencia.

—La he ahorrado un buen susto.

—¿Cómo de grande?

—La estaba esperando en la cama el hombre que no se ducha —respondió él, tratando de no reírse.

—¡Otra vez no!

—¿Otra vez?

—¡No se le ocurra pensarlo siquiera! No estoy tan desesperada, muchas gracias. Se emborracha una vez a la semana y se queda en la cama de Tiger —aclaró ella al sorprendido acompañante—. Lo encierro dentro para que no me dé ningún problema y le abro la puerta a la mañana siguiente. Bebe mucho, pero no quiere hacer nada.

—¿Lo sabe Luke Craig?

—Si se entera, lo echaría y el pobre hombre no tiene dónde ir.

—Mañana tendrá un sitio —prometió Darien, con rabia contenida—. ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?

—No lo conozco a usted de nada y Luke lo ha hecho como un favor.

—¡Luke le rompería las piernas si supiera lo que está haciendo aquí!

Se oyó un ruido y el borracho salió al porche.

—Lo siento mucho, señora —se quitó el sombrero e hizo un gesto educado con él—. De verdad. Y ahora me voy —el hombre vaciló un segundo en la escalera, con un pie en el aire—. ¿Dónde está mi caballo? Lo dejé por aquí.

—Yo se lo enviaré. Vuelva al rancho de Craig.

—¡Pero si está a dos millas! —gritó el vaquero—. ¡No voy a llegar nunca!

—Sí, llegará. Suba a la camioneta y si vomita, le pego un tiro —prometió Darien.

El vaquero no se atrevió a discutir sobre la amenaza. Trató de saludar de nuevo y estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Sí, señor. Me... subiré a la camioneta... ahora mismo. ¡Ahora mismo, sí!

El hombre abrió la puerta y se subió. Después cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—Dormirá en el sofá, hasta que por lo menos pueda lavar las sábanas —advirtió Darien a

Serena.

—Su novia debe estar loca. Ninguna mujer sensata dormiría con él —murmuró ella.

—Desde luego. Yo le enviaré a un hombre y dormirá todas las noches en el cobertizo sin emborracharse ni causarle problemas —aseguró.

—Se lo agradecería. Y gracias por traerme, señor Chiba.

El hombre la miró unos segundos. La muerte de su marido había sido un duro golpe y parecía muy cansada. A él no le gustaba dejarla sola. Tenía unos sentimientos protectores hacia ella que no le gustaban nada.

—Cuando vuelva querré ver a ese cachorro —añadió.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

—Entre y cierre la puerta —le sugirió él.

Ella apretó la manta eléctrica y el monedero contra su pecho y lo miró. Pero él bajó la vista. «Bueno, algunos hombres no conocen el significado de la palabra diplomacia», pensó mientras entraba. Tendría que hacer concesiones a esa pequeña debilidad.

Darien esperó a que ella entrara y cerrara la puerta para subirse a la camioneta. Se preguntó por qué ella había mencionado la cama de Tiger, y no la de ellos. La pregunta lo obsesionó mientras llevaba al vaquero silencioso y beodo a casa de Luke Craig. El ranchero rubio, al verlos, soltó una maldición y cerró la puerta para que su mujer no los oyera.

—Estoy muy borracho —dijo el vaquero con una sonrisa ladeada, tambaleándose en el porche.

—Se había quedado en calzoncillos y esperaba a Serena en la cama. No quiero ver a ese hombre otra vez allí.

—No irá, no te preocupes. Lo ha ocultado bien, ¿eh?

—Estoy muy borracho —repitió el vaquero, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Cállate —le ordenó Darien, volviéndose hacia Luke—. Voy a enviar a uno de mis hombres para que duerma en el cobertizo. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de él?

—Estoy muy borracho.

—¡Que te calles! —dijeron al unísono los otros dos hombres.

Belinda Jessup Craig abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—Está muy borracho —señaló, preguntándose por qué estaban tan enfadados—. Será mejor que le metas dentro, Luke. Podemos espabilarle en la cocina. No puedes dejar que se vaya en ese estado. Llamaré al hostal de Master y le preguntaré si tiene habitación para él —añadió, observando la cara sorprendida de Darien—. Es un sitio en el que tienen a muchos alcohólicos. Les ofrecen tratamiento y ayuda psicológica.

—Quiere salvar a la humanidad —explicó con ironía Luke, aunque sonriendo a su esposa.

—Y él quiere controlarlo —respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo a su esposo—. ¿Quiere entrar a tomar un café, señor Chiba

—No, gracias. Tengo que irme a casa.

—Siento las molestias —añadió Luke.

—No se equivocó; su mujer es especial.

Luke esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo es, sí.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Darien.

—Buenas noches —contestó Luke.

—¡Buenas noches! —repitió el vaquero antes de que Luke le metiera bruscamente a la casa.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos

Darien se tomó las pastillas y durmió aquella noche como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. El día anterior había enviado a casa de Serena a uno de sus vaqueros, un hombre mayor, para que durmiera en el cobertizo y vigilara la casa. También había dispuesto un dispositivo de alarma alrededor de la casa y a un hombre para que se encargara de él.

Quizá fuera demasiado precavido, pero no iba a arriesgarse con una mujer embarazada.

Conocía demasiado bien el hambre de venganza de Manuel López. El narcotraficante tenía la desagradable costumbre de obsesionarse con las familias que se oponían a él y seguramente no sabría que Serena estaba embarazada. Así que Darien no quería arriesgarse a dejarla sola.

Al día siguiente, fue al rancho de Serena y vio, de lejos, que estaba en el granero, ayudando a parir a una vaca. ¡Darien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo!

Se bajó de la camioneta casi en marcha y fue hacia ella. Serena alzó la vista y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba Darien.

—No diga nada, Darien Chiba —dijo ella, limpiándose el sudor de la frente—. No hay nadie más que yo para hacerlo y la vaca no puede esperar hasta que uno de mis hombres venga desde el pasto sur. Están reuniendo el ganado...

—Por eso usted tiene que hacer un trabajo para el que no tiene fuerza. ¿Se ha vuelto loca? —gritó—. ¡Está usted embarazada, por el amor de Dios!

La mujer, que estaba jadeando entre las patas de la vaca, miró hacia arriba y se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—Escuche, no puedo arriesgarme a perder la vaca ni el ternero...

—¡Levántese!

Ella lo miró sin decir nada.

Él, a pesar de su mal humor, se inclinó y la levantó con mucho cuidado. Luego se arrodilló al lado de la vaca y sopesó la situación.

—¿Tiene algo para sacar al ternero?

Ella apretó los dientes.

—No. Tenía la herramienta, pero se me rompió y no sé cómo arreglarla.

Darien dijo algo entre dientes y fue a la camioneta, donde llamó por teléfono para buscar ayuda. Afortunadamente uno de sus hombres estaba cerca. Harley, su capataz, apareció en seguida y aparcó a su lado.

—Eres un buen hombre, Harley —dijo Darien cuando este salió con una cuerda en la mano.

Darien ató la cuerda a las patas del ternero y le dio un cabo a Harley.

—Si no podemos así, lo ataremos al parachoques de la camioneta. ¿Listo? ¡Ahora!

Cuando consiguieron por fin que el ternero sacara la cabeza, ambos estaban bañados en sudor, pero eso sí, satisfechos.

—Vive —dijo Darien, sonriendo—. De acuerdo, tiremos de nuevo. ¡Ahora!

Dieron tres tirones más y el ternero salió del todo. Darien le limpió el hocico y el pequeño animal negro baló. La vaca se giró y lamió los miembros húmedos de su ternero.

—Ha estado a punto de perderlo —observó Harley.

—Sí, ha estado muy cerca —asintió Darien, mirando a Serena—. Y no solo la vaca.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Harley.

—Es mi vaca y creía que podía hacerlo yo sola —señaló Serena.

—Está embarazada y se cree Sansón —mencionó Darien con un sarcasmo evidente.

Ella se puso en jarras y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Váyase.

—Con mucho gusto. Pero después de lavarme las manos.

—Hay una pila ahí al lado —le recordó Harley, señalándole el lugar.

—Tú primero, Harley. Yo tengo una herida y he de usar un jabón especial.

Harley no dijo nada, pero su rostro fue expresivo. Pensaba que su jefe era un verdadero ranchero y que estaba capacitado para hacer cualquier trabajo en el rancho.

—Un jabón antibacterias, de hecho —añadió Serena—. Aunque estoy segura de que los gérmenes deben morir al entrar en contacto con usted.

—Por lo menos soy más inteligente que usted. ¡Nunca intentaría sacar un ternero si estuviera embarazado!

Serena soltó una carcajada al imaginarse a Darien Chiba embarazado y eso enfadó más todavía al hombre.

—Iré a su casa y diré a los hombres que empiecen a elegir reses para la próxima venta. Puedo lavarme allí —dijo Harley, que quería marcharse cuanto antes de la línea de fuego.

—Maldito cobarde —musitó Serena, mirando la nube de polvo que hizo la camioneta del hombre al alejarse—. ¿Todos sus hombres son como él?

Darien la siguió hasta la cocina.

—No me tiene miedo —contestó enfadado—. Piensa que doy pena. ¿Tiene una toalla?

Ella abrió un cajón mientras él se lavaba. Cuando el jabón y el agua le rozaron los puntos, no pudo evitar parpadear de dolor.

—No querrá que se le infecte —dijo ella, estudiando la herida al acercarse para darle

la toalla.

—Gracias por los primeros auxilios. ¡Por eso he pedido un jabón antibacterias! — agarró la toalla que ella le ofreció sin dejar de mirar su vientre liso—. Se arriesga mucho. Es peligroso. Muchas mujeres han perdido a sus hijos en los tres primeros meses de embarazo sin cometer la estupidez de tratar de ayudar a parir a una vaca. Tiene que pensar antes de actuar.

Serena estudió su rostro. No parecía incomodarlo hablar de embarazos.

—Estoy segura de que se portó usted bien con su esposa durante el embarazo.

—Quería ese hijo —contestó él con una expresión dura—. Ella no. No quiso al niño hasta que estuvo en la decimotercera semana. Pero yo nunca habría aceptado que abortara. Lo tuvo para después perderlo de ese modo tan horrible —recordó—. Sí, a pesar de todo, yo quise a ese niño nada más enterarme de que estaba de camino.

Serena sintió su dolor como si pudiera tocarlo con la mano.

—Yo no pude compartirlo con nadie —explicó ella con voz ronca—. Había tenido solo un retraso cuando me hicieron la prueba y me dijeron que estaba embarazada. Tiger nunca había dicho nada de tener hijos. Según el doctor, me quedé embarazada justo la noche antes de que él muriera. Pero aunque hubiera vivido más, dudo que hubiera aceptado la idea con agrado. Habría dicho que era demasiado pronto —se encogió de hombros—. Y me imagino que hubiera tenido razón.

Hasta ese momento, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Le avergonzaba que se le hubiera escapado, pero Darien parecía una persona que no se dejaba impresionar por nada.

—Algunos hombres no se amoldan a los niños —contestó simplemente.

No sabía qué otra cosa decir. Sentía lástima por ella. Era evidente que a ella le gustaba estar embarazada y le encantaban los niños. Se sentó a la mesa al lado de ella, pensando en que quizá necesitara hablar. Estaba claro que a él podía decirle cosas que no podía compartir con nadie más.

—Continúe. Saque todo lo que tiene en su corazón. Seré una tumba. No le contaré a nadie lo que me diga.

—Lo sé —dijo, dando un suspiro—. ¿Quiere un café? Yo tengo que tomarlo descafeinado. ¿Le gusta?

—Odio el descafeinado, pero puedo tomarme uno.

Ella sonrió mientras se levantaba para preparar la cafetera. Luego sacó dos tazas blancas.

—Solo, ¿verdad?

—No presuma por adivinar cómo me gusta el café.

—No presumiré.

Serena sirvió dos tazas y se sentó a la mesa, observando cómo el agarraba la suya con la mano izquierda.

—¿Todavía le duele? —preguntó, señalando las quemaduras.

—No tanto como antes.

—Usted tampoco tiene a nadie con quien hablar, ¿verdad?

Él hizo un gesto negativo.

—No me gustan los bares y el único amigo que tengo es Eb. Pero no nos vemos mucho desde que se casó.

—Es malo guardarse las cosas dentro —continuó ella, mirando su tasa—. Todo el mundo piensa que yo tuve un matrimonio de cuento de hadas con un hombre guapísimo que amaba el peligro y podía haber elegido a la mujer que hubiera querido — esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Al principio, yo también lo pensé. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Fue muy duro.

—Para mí también.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante.

—Sí, ¡pero apuesto a que usted no era virgen ni pensaba que se hacía a oscuras y con la ropa puesta!

Darien soltó una carcajada. Llevaba sin reírse desde... no podía recordarlo. Los ojos de ella brillaron alegres. Su risa era contagiosa. Serena le provocaba hambre, sed y desesperación por sentir la alegría que emanaba de ella.

—Parece menos fiero cuando se ríe —aseguró ella—. Le advierto, eso sí, que a pesar de que vayamos a compartir nuestros secretos, no le contaré lo que mi mejor amiga hizo en nuestro viaje de fin de curso a Florida.

—¿Fue escandaloso?

—Lo fue para Jacobsville.

—¿Nunca ha hecho usted nada escandaloso?

—Yo no. Yo soy un modelo de corrección. Mi padre solía decir que yo sufría por todo los pecados del mundo. Murió de un ataque al corazón mientras trabajaba en el jardín. Cuando se retrasó a la hora de la comida, supe que le había sucedido algo. Salí y lo encontré sentado contra un árbol. Tenía los ojos abiertos y el termo del café en las manos. Mamá había muerto de cáncer cuando yo estaba en sexto curso. Papá la quería mucho y también a mí me quería mucho —levantó los ojos, sumidos en una inmensa tristeza—. Imagino que no tendría que quejarme. Por lo menos, disfruté de él un tiempo. Tiger propuso que nos casáramos porque me veía muy sola. Él acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba y pienso que quiso casarse conmigo por despecho. Además, el rancho era un incentivo. Al principio, yo estaba muy enamorada de él. Tiger me quería y le encantaba el rancho. Creí que teníamos posibilidades de hacer que nuestro matrimonio llegara a ser como el de las parejas que están locamente enamoradas —dio un suspiro profundo—. ¿No te parece que era como de ensueño?

Darien se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres un revitalizante para mí —dijo, tuteándola por primera vez—. Eres dura y a veces pinchas, pero me gusta estar a tu lado.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. Y ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué fue del vaquero borracho?

—La esposa de Luke se va a encargar de meterlo en un centro de acogida para alcohólicos —explicó—. Esa mujer es especial. La bondad personificada.

—Le gustan las causas perdidas —admitió Serena—. He oído muchas cosas buenas de ella. Si algún día consigo que el rancho se ponga en marcha y tengo tiempo, me gustaría ayudarla.

—Otra alma bondadosa —dijo él.

—Hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda y no hay muchos centros estatales.

—Eso es cierto.

—Hablando de eso, gracias por tu ayuda. El hombre es muy simpático. ¿Sabías que le gusta hacer ganchillo?

Darien asintió.

—Sí, Nels es muy habilidoso y a veces ha hecho exposiciones de trabajos manuales.

Nadie se mete con él. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando se peleó y ganó a Sid Turpen.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, parece ese tipo de hombre. Yo hago punto. No muy bien, pero me entretiene cuando estoy sola.

—Tú siempre estás sola. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa algún día a ver la televisión? Yo podría venir a recogerte.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

—¿No te molestaría?

—No, yo también estoy solo. Tú y el niño serían una buena compañía, antes y después de que nazca. Tú ya no tienes marido y yo no tengo ningún familiar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gustaría ayudarte durante los próximos meses. Sin compromisos —añadió con firmeza—. Y sin deseos ocultos. Solo por amistad.

Ella se emocionó. La hacía sentirse querida y segura. Sabía que mucha gente se sentía intimidada ante él. Darien tenía fama de ser muy poco sociable. Así que lo que le ofrecía era un gran gesto viniendo de él.

—Gracias —dijo conmovida—. Te tomaré la palabra.

—Quizá sea bueno para ambos que dejemos de pensar tanto en el pasado.

—¿También es lo que haces tú, pensar en cómo podía haber sido si... ? —Serena dejó la frase sin terminar.

—Sí —continuó él, asintiendo—. Si hubiera olido antes el fuego, si me hubiera acostado antes, si me hubiera dado cuenta de que López podía haber enviado a alguien desde la prisión...

—Yo sigo preguntándome qué habría pasado si no me hubiera quedado embarazada tan pronto —confesó—. Pero en realidad no lo lamento, me gusta —admitió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Darien buscó sus ojos durante más tiempo del que habría querido. Pero después apartó la vista y consultó su reloj.

—¡Cielos, casi me olvido! Tengo una reunión en el banco por la mañana y no puedo faltar... Es para renovar el préstamo —se levantó—. ¿Entonces no has tenido más problemas que el borracho que se metió en tu cama? —preguntó con expresión divertida.

—No me mires así, no fue culpa mía que se metiera en mi cama.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y la miró de arriba abajo lentamente.

—Comprendo por qué se metió en tu cama ese hombre.

—Vete ahora mismo, descarado —dijo ella, levantándose—. Y es inútil que trates de seducirme. Soy inmune a toda seducción.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él con un brillo especial en los ojos—. ¿Quieres que comprobemos esa teoría? —dijo, dando un paso hacia ella.

Serena se sonrojó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No seas tonto.

Darien sonrió y agarró su sombrero.

—No hace falta que retrocedas, no voy a hacerte nada. Pero asegúrate de que dejas la puerta cerrada —la aconsejó, ya sin sonreír—. Uno de mis hombres está vigilando, por si

López intenta algo, pero si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme por teléfono.

—Lo sé.

—Tu coche tenía rota la bomba del agua —añadió, sorprendiéndola—. Le diré a uno de mis hombres que venga a arreglarla.

—Pero no tienes por qué...

—Sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo, pero no puedes quedarte aquí sin medio de transporte, especialmente ahora.

Ella no quería aceptar lo que sabía era caridad, pero la idea de tener su pequeño coche rojo arreglado era demasiado tentadora. No podía permitirse un gasto extra.

—Gracias.

La molestaba un poco que él conociera su precaria situación económica.

Darien buscó su rostro.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias. Yo cuidaré de ti y del niño.

Serena lo miró sin decir nada y sin poder evitar un estremecimiento. No había sentido algo así con nadie.

—No lo hago por ningún motivo oculto, Serena —aclaró.

Su voz ronca y profunda le dio un matiz de misterio y dulzura al nombre de ella, casi de belleza.

—Entonces gracias por encargarte de mi coche. Y si te pones malo, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

El corazón de Darien se puso a palpitar a toda velocidad. Nunca había tenido a nadie que lo cuidara. Su esposa no había sido una persona compasiva y lo conmovió que Serena pensara en él con tanta ternura. Buscó una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna.

—Aunque, claro, estoy segura de que nunca te pones enfermo —añadió rápidamente, un poco intimidada por la expresión de su cara—. Lo he dicho solo por si acaso ocurriera.

Darien asintió despacio.

Ella sonrió, más segura ya.

Darien se volvió y se fue hacia la puerta. Le costaba hablar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No habría podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra aunque le fuera en ello la vida.

Serena lo acompañó al porche y lo vio alejarse. Estaba confundida. No debería dejar que las cosas se hicieran tan intensas. Acababa de enviudar y él también hacía poco que había perdido a su mujer. La gente murmuraría. Pero, por otra parte, ella se sentía muy sola y estaba asustada. Recordó lo que Tiger le había dicho sobre Manuel López y los hombres que trabajaban para él en el mundo del narcotráfico. Sabía lo que hacían a la gente que los delataba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Habían matado a Tiger y puede que no se detuvieran hasta acabar con toda la familia... todo el mundo sabía que Manuel López era así. De manera que ella no iba a poner a su hijo en peligro, a pesar de lo que dijera la gente, pensó, tocándose el vientre.

—Voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

La sonrisa permaneció en sus labios cuando recordó que Darien le había dicho que también cuidaría del niño. Desde luego, ese hombre no era lo que parecía a primera vista. Pero, ¿quién lo era?, pensó Serena mientras entraba en la cocina después de comprobar que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

Darien usó el teléfono móvil para pedir una grúa que llevara el coche de Serena a su rancho, donde lo arreglarían dos de sus mecánicos. A Harley se le daba bien la mecánica, pero ese tipo de trabajo correspondía a sus mecánicos. Además, por razones que no comprendía del todo, no le gustaba que su guapo capataz se acercara a Serena.

Fue a la reunión que tenía en el banco y luego a casa de Ebenezer Scott, al que había llamado anteriormente. Eb recibió a Darien en la puerta, más relajado de lo que lo había visto en años.

—¿Qué tal va todo? —le preguntó al recién casado.

Eb esbozó una sonrisa.

—No me va mal —fue todo lo que dijo, a pesar de tener los ojos brillantes—. ¿Y a ti?

—Entremos, he descubierto algunas cosas —contestó Darien.

Eb le llevó a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de café.

—Sally está dando clase. Yo normalmente suelo comer tan solo un sándwich...

—No tengo tiempo, gracias. Escucha, al lado de mi finca hay un solar donde tienen colmenas. Estos días hay mucha actividad. Salen y entran camiones después del anochecer y entre los hombres que van y vienen me ha parecido ver muchas caras desconocidas. Además, no me parecen hombres de campo. También he visto un par de Uzis.

—Armas automáticas en una colmena... —murmuró Eb pensativo—. Esperaba que López vacilara después de su fallido intento contra la familia de Sally. Sally, su tía Jessica y el hijo de esta, Stevie, estaban amenazados. Afortunadamente López falló en su misión.

—Sabemos que López le contó a uno de sus compinches que necesitaba un nuevo centro de reunión. ¿Qué mejor lugar que un pequeño pueblo de Texas, no lejos del golfo de México y sin mucha policía ni ejército cerca?

—Pero él sabe que estamos nosotros —señaló Darien.

—Solo sabe que estoy yo —fue la réplica—. Nadie sabe nada de ti. Y él piensa que yo no haré nada porque no ha cumplido las amenazas sobre la familia de Sally.

—Esto no me gusta.

—A mí tampoco, pero a menos que podamos demostrar que está traficando con droga en lugar de vender miel al lado de tu casa, no podremos hacer nada. O al menos, nada legal.

—No voy a hacer nada contra el «Tío Sam» —aseguró Darien con firmeza—. Ya no es como antes y no me gusta ser un americano sin patria.

—Sí, nos estamos haciendo viejos —dijo Eb, dando un suspiro.

—Claro, y ya no nos gusta arriesgarnos tanto. Deja que Micah Steele lo persiga. Vive en Nassau y tiene contactos por todas partes. No le importaría que lo expulsaran del país. No ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

—Su hermanastra y su padre viven aquí —replicó Eb—. No va a querer ponerlos en peligro.

—Por lo que he oído, su padre lo odia y su hermanastra tampoco lo quiere mucho. ¿Crees que aun así le importaría que les sucediera algo?

—Creo que sí. Volvió con el propósito de ver a su padre y arreglar las cosas, pero el hombre se niega a recibirlo. Así que Micah está muy afectado. Y he visto cómo mira a Callie...

—¿Entonces por qué vive en Nassau?

Eb miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Darien.

—En estos momentos está aquí, haciendo un trabajo para mí, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices. No quiero que se ponga en mi contra.

Darien se echó hacia atrás y dio un sorbo a su café.

—Me imagino que todos tenemos nuestra cruz —entornó los ojos y miró fijamente a su viejo amigo—. ¿Crees que López intentará hacer algo a Serena?

—Es posible. En México, un hombre le llevó la contraria y él mató a toda la familia, excepto al hijo pequeño.

—Eso es lo que yo he pensado. Por eso he enviado a Nels Coleman para que se quede a dormir en su cobertizo. Nels trabajó en los setenta para el Departamento del Tesoro.

—Lo conozco, es un buen hombre.

—Sí, pero no para López. Tus hombres en cambio sí.

Ebenezer asintió.

—Tengo que tener buenos hombres. El gobierno y yo somos más que amigos y estoy a cargo de una operación importante en estos momentos. No puedo bajar la guardia, especialmente ahora que tengo que pensar en Sally.

—Yo, sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo que cuidar a una mujer — comentó Darien

—Serena Tsukino es encantadora. Querrá a su hijo con todo su corazón.

—Sí, así es —admitió Darien esbozando una sonrisa—. Me gustaría que no fuera tan terca. Fui a verla esta mañana y me la encontré tratando de ayudar a parir a una vaca con sus propias manos.

Ebenezer soltó una carcajada.

—No te asustaré diciendo otras cosas que hacía antes de quedarse embarazada.

—¿No es la primera vez que hace ese tipo de cosas?

—Escucha —Ebenezer puso cara de recordar—. Hubo una vez en que se puso delante de un enorme roble para evitar que lo echaran abajo con una excavadora. Otra vez se encadenó a una jaula porque iban a sacrificar a media docena de perros —miró a Darien—. Los hermanos Tremayne de repente se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir sin perros y adoptaron a los seis. También hizo un piquete en un restaurante que acababan de abrir porque se negaban a dejar pasar a inmigrantes.

—Ya veo —murmuró Darien.

—Todos nos sorprendimos cuando se casó con Tiger. Para él su trabajo era como una religión. No quería que nada lo atara y le impidiera dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su agencia. Si no hubiera muerto, sin duda ese hijo los habría separado. Tiger solía decir a menudo que no quería tener hijos —hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Tampoco era para ella un verdadero marido. Muchos pensamos que se había casado con ella por rencor hacia la modelo que lo había abandonado. También sintió pena por Serena cuando se quedó sola. Pero incluso después de casarse, flirteaba con cualquier mujer guapa que veía. De todos modos, en esos dos meses que duró su matrimonio, no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos. El día que se casaron empezó a trabajar clandestinamente como voluntario para el servicio antidroga. Eso nos sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Serena, y lo asesinaron el mismo día que le presentaron a López.

—Se imaginarían quién era.

—Claro, ese fue su primer trabajo para el servicio. La única razón por la que Rodrigo no ha sido descubierto todavía por López es que sigue con pasaporte mexicano y un primo suyo lleva muchos años con López. El primo nunca lo delatará.

—Tiene suerte. Espero que no nos lo maten.

—Yo también —admitió Eb con sincera preocupación—. Rodrigo lleva mucho tiempo en el negocio y es el mejor detective que conozco. Si hay alguien que pueda eliminar para siempre a López, es él. Pero mientras tanto, tenemos que cuidar de Serena.

—Es una mujer deliciosa.

—Amable e ingenua —añadió Eb—. La gente se aprovecha de ella. El niño la ayudará mucho cuando nazca.

—Me encantan los niños. Echo de menos al mío.

—Serena amará al suyo. Necesitará a alguien, y no sólo por López. No puede encargarse del rancho ella sola. Tiger sabía mucho de caballos y los hombres lo respetaban. Serena no va a poder continuar con esos dos vaqueros que trabajan para ella solo media jornada y no puede contratar a un capataz porque no tiene suficiente dinero. Además de todo eso, no sabe nada sobre comprar y vender ganado.

—¿No la enseñó su padre?

—No. Ese hombre pensaba que las mujeres no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para ese tipo de cosas. Se encargó del rancho hasta el día de su muerte. Y cuando murió, fue cuando Tiger le propuso a Serena que se casaran.

—Creo que ella quería mucho a su padre.

—Claro que sí, y él también a ella. Pero era un hombre chapado a la antigua y que no había hecho cambios en el rancho desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial —movió la cabeza—. El rancho no es solvente. Serena lo perderá algún día. Yo creo que debería ponerlo en venta cuanto antes y obtener lo máximo que pueda por él.

—Le diré si quiere vendérmelo a mí. Le alquilaría la casa para que viviera en ella y mis hombres se encargarían del rancho.

Ebenezer sonrió.

—Eso es una buena idea —se echó hacia delante y vació su taza de café—. Y en cuanto a los hombres de las colmenas, creo que haríamos bien en mandar a alguien a que echara un vistazo por la noche y viera si de verdad tienen en ellas miel y abejas.

—Buena idea. Luego, si se trata de asuntos de droga, podemos empezar a hacer planes. Gracias por el café —concluyó, levantándose.

—De nada. Cuídate.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—Siempre lo hago. Hasta pronto.

Cuando Darien llegó a casa, Harley estaba hablando animadamente con un desconocido en la entrada. El desconocido tenía una furgoneta muy elegante y se volvió cuando Darien se detuvo en la entrada. Este apagó el motor y miró la camioneta del desconocido con cara expresiva. Tenía la oportunidad no solo de conocer a uno de los hombres de López, sino también de darle pistas falsas sobre sí.

—Hola, jefe, este es Rico Montoya. Es nuestro nuevo vecino y trabaja en el negocio de la miel. Se ha parado a saludarnos —explicó Harley.

Darien no contestó. Salió de la furgoneta, mostrando deliberadamente el brazo izquierdo.

—Me alegro de conocerlo, señor Montoya. Mis hombres han notado que hay mucho movimiento en el almacén —declaró, tratando de parecer preocupado—. No me gusta que las abejas estén cerca de mis toros —añadió sin preámbulos—. Estoy seguro de que cuidará de que no haya ningún problema.

El hombre arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Sabría Chiba para quién trabajaba y cuáles eran sus intenciones? Luego se fijó en cómo se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo con el derecho. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha sufrido mucho. López había dicho que lo preocupaba que aquel hombre pudiera causar problemas, pero Montoya pensaba que era bastante improbable. Ese era un hombre vencido, pese a su pasado. Se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa a Darien.

—Es usted muy directo —dijo el hombre—. No tiene nada que temer por nuestra parte. Tendremos mucho cuidado con nuestro trabajo. Su ganado no correrá peligro. Le doy mi palabra.

Darien lo miró sin decir nada y el otro hombre asintió. Cerca de él, Harley miraba sorprendido a su jefe, debido a la amabilidad con la que estaba tratando a aquel desconocido. Tampoco solía mostrar su jefe de ese modo el brazo izquierdo,

—Me alegro mucho de haberle conocido, señor Chiba —añadió el señor Montoya—. Espero que seamos buenos vecinos.

—Gracias por pasar a saludarnos —Darien se agarró el brazo herido—. No solemos recibir muchas visitas.

—Ha sido un placer. Buenos días.

Montoya sonrió con un gesto compasivo y arrancó la furgoneta. Darien lo vio alejarse.

—Señor Chiba, es usted el hombre más extraño que conozco. Nunca lo había visto comportarse así con nadie.

—¿Por qué crees que ha sido?

—¿Quizá porque es nuestro nuevo vecino? —sugirió el hombre—. Desde luego ha sido un detalle que parase a saludarnos. ¿Le está doliendo el brazo?

—No —contestó Darien, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mirando al joven empleado—. ¿Has notado algo raro en él?

La pregunta sorprendió a Harley.

—Bueno, era latino, tenía un poco de acento, y la verdad es que era muy educado...

—Llevaba un traje de seda y un Rólex —aclaró Darien—. La camioneta que llevaba era un último modelo y sus botas costaban más que uno de mis toros. ¿Crees que un hombre puede tener tanto dinero vendiendo solo miel?

Harley abrió mucho los ojos y luego frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que su jefe se hubiera fijado en tantos detalles en uno o dos minutos, cuando Harley, que había hecho cursillos de formación militar, no había notado nada raro?

—Era uno de los hombres de López —reveló Darien al joven—. Quiero que vayas con el ganado cerca de ese almacén y te lleves unos prismáticos. Sé discreto, pero entérate quién entra y sale durante estos días.

—Sí, señor.

—Le dijiste a Eb que querías ayudar a vigilar a López, ¿no? Pues aquí tienes tu oportunidad.

—Entiendo, el señor Scott te ha dicho que me enviaras allí —dijo Harley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Lo haré encantado!

—Ten mucho cuidado de que no te descubran espiándolos —le ordenó Darien—. Esos hombres son asesinos. No vacilarán si descubren que están siendo vigilados.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—Sí, lo sé, estás entrenado para ello.

El tono con el que lo dijo dejó a Harley pensativo, pero aun así forzó una sonrisa.

—Sé cómo vigilar a la gente sin ser visto —aseguró a su jefe—. ¿Quiere el señor Scott datos y descripciones de las personas?

—Sí, y también de los vehículos que entren.

—De acuerdo.

Darien hubiera querido añadir alguna orden más, pero no quería que Harley lo supiera todo.

—Y no digas nada a nadie de todo esto. A Eb no le gustaría enterarse de que se lo cuentas a todo el mundo.

—¡No me gustaría nada que se enfadara conmigo! No diré nada.

—Eso espero.

Darien volvió a la casa con pasos rápidos y tensos que reflejaban su rabia. Acababa de encontrar un nuevo eslabón en la cadena de López. Sería conveniente para él que el tal Montoya convenciera a su jefe de que él era simplemente un ranchero herido, preocupado únicamente por su ganado.

Pero en realidad estaba dispuesto a vengarse de López. Y cuanto antes mejor.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres

A la mañana siguiente, Harley le llevó a Serena su coche, ya reparado. Darien lo siguió en su enorme furgoneta.

Serena los recibió entusiasmada.

—¡Y el motor nunca ha sonado tan bien! ¡Gracias, Harley!

—De nada, señora, pero no he sido yo quien lo ha arreglado. Yo solo se lo traigo — dijo el hombre, saludando con el sombrero.

Ella soltó una carcajada y Darien se quedó mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Ella y Harley tenían una edad parecida, estaba seguro. Él era además un hombre honrado y trabajador, a pesar de ser un poco fanfarrón. Darien se preguntó la edad de Serena. Bueno, por lo menos era lo suficientemente joven como para gustarle la compañía de Harley... probablemente mucho más que la de un antiguo mercenario cínico y medio lisiado...

—¿Quieren entrar a tomar una taza de café?

—Yo entraré. Tú, Harley, mira a ver qué hay que hacer en el rancho. Luego elige a uno de los hombres y lo traes para que empiece a trabajar cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo, señor Chiba —contestó el joven.

Harley se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes.

Serena miró a Darien con expresión interrogante.

—Adelante —dijo él—. Me tienes que decir que hay otras personas haciéndote las tareas. Que ya les has ordenado que limpien el pasto sur de malas yerbas antes de las lluvias previstas para pasado mañana. También tienes que asegurarme que les has pedido que vacunen y marquen al nuevo ternero.

Serena se sonrojó. No quería decirle que sus hombres no se tomarían en serio sus órdenes. Eran hombres mayores, casi todos le doblaban en edad, acostumbrados a otra época. Cuanto más se enfadaba ella, más indulgentes se volvían ellos. Además, ella no podía pagarles debidamente su trabajo.

—Harley hará que trabajen —aseguró Darien.

Serena apretó los labios. Tenía aspecto cansado.

—Lo entiendo. Es una nueva época. Los hombres y las mujeres somos iguales. Tú les pagas y eso quiere decir que ellos tienen que hacer lo que tú les digas.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, pero siguió sin decir nada.

—Pero si quieres que la gente obedezca, tienes que hablarles con tono firme y demostrarles quién es el jefe. Y facilitaría mucho las cosas que contrataras a personas que no vivieran en la edad de las cavernas.

—Fueron los únicos hombres que encontré para trabajar media jornada —explicó ella,

—¿Fuiste a la oficina de empleo y viste quién había disponible?

Eso no se le había ocurrido. Probablemente habría encontrado a gente joven, dispuestos a trabajar con ella.

—No —confesó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—No eres lo suficientemente agresiva.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Si vas a contratar hombres, tienes que comportarte de manera mucho más autoritaria. Yo te enseñaré.

—Si eso significa que voy a convertirme en una leyenda como tú, no sé si quiero aprender —replicó temerosa.

—La pobre señora Winston lleva una pistola y castra a los hombres en el granero — bromeó él.

Ella se sonrojó.

—No sigas.

—¿No es eso mejor que la imagen de la dulce Serena que es incapaz de echar a un hombre borracho de su cama?

—¡Darien!

Este esbozó una sonrisa al ver que ella apretaba los puños.

—Mucho mejor. Y a partir de ahora, cuando hables con tus hombres, recuerda lo que te he dicho. No vuelvas a sonreírles nunca más. Sé firme cuando hables y no preguntes, ordena. Obtendrás mejores resultados.

Serena tenía que admitir que no le iba bien con su modo de comportarse. Por otro lado, era joven y nunca había sido una persona autoritaria, lo cual era perjudicial para su negocio.

—Me imagino que no estarías interesado en comprar el rancho.

Darien le contestó inmediatamente que sí y ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Te lo compraré a precio de mercado. Tú luego puedes alquilarme la casa y yo me encargaré del ganado.

—El ganado no es muy bueno —reconoció ella, colocándose las gafas.

—Lo será, si así lo quieres. Mañana mismo le diré a mi abogado que venga para hacer las escrituras.

—Muy bien. ¿Y el precio?

—Yo me encargaré de ello. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—Si mi padre no se hubiera quedado tan anticuado... —murmuró ella, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada—. Pensaba que el lugar de una mujer era la cocina. Y a mí me habría gustado más trabajar en el jardín o cuidar del ganado que cocinar.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sé cocinar carne, verduras y hacer pan. No de manera excelente, pero se puede comer.

Sirvió dos tazas de café y le dio una a Darien. Este notó que tenía ojeras.

—No duermes bien, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Todavía debo de estar nerviosa por todos los cambios. En dos meses me he casado, me he quedado viuda y embarazada. Eso sería suficiente para desestabilizar a cualquier mujer.

—Me imagino que tienes razón —contestó él, tomando un trago de café. Era descafeinado, pero Serena lo hacía muy fuerte y estaba muy bueno—. No has tenido más problemas por la noche, ¿verdad?

—No, gracias a ti. Y también te agradezco que me hayas arreglado el coche. Creo que cuando se compra un coche viejo hay que saber mucho de mecánica o ser rico.

—Es cierto. Ahora te funcionará bien durante un tiempo, ya lo verás.

—Es un coche que me gusta mucho, pero es un poco trasto...

—O sea, que funciona cuando le da la gana.

—Por lo menos no necesito una escalera para subirme a él.

—Recuérdame que ponga un escalón para ti.

Ella no contestó nada, pero el comentario le hizo sentirse bien y segura, aunque no sabía por qué. Estaba convencida de que no iba a modificar su camioneta solo por ella.

—¿Te gusta la ópera? —preguntó él de repente.

—Sí, bueno...

—¿ Turandot?

—Me gusta todo lo que compuso Puccini. ¿Por qué?

—Están poniéndola en Houston. Pensé que podíamos ir.

Serena se dio un pellizco por debajo de la mesa para comprobar si estaba soñando.

—Me encantaría —dijo con una sonrisa estúpida. Pero de repente, miró para abajo— Bueno, mejor no.

—Ahora no hace falta llevar un traje de noche a la ópera —aseguró él, esbozando una sonrisa cuando ella alzó de nuevo los ojos—. Yo he visto a estudiantes en vaqueros.

Además, imagino que tendrás algún vestido bonito.

—Sí que lo tengo —contestó ella, riendo nerviosamente—. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba pensando en la ropa?

—Sé leer la mente.

—En ese caso, me gustaría ir. Muchas gracias.

Darien terminó su café.

—Entonces el viernes por la noche. Y ahora iré a ver a Harley para ver qué hay que hacer en el rancho —se levantó—. Escucha, están pasando ciertas cosas. No quiero asustarte, pero han llegado algunos hombres de López al pueblo. Quiero que te asegures bien de cerrar todas las puertas y que tengas cuidado con los desconocidos.

—Siempre lo tengo.

—¿Tienes una pistola?

—No, tengo un cachorro de pastor alemán.

—El cachorro de pastor alemán se meterá debajo de la cama si hay problemas — aseguró él—. De todas maneras, Nels seguirá durmiendo en el cobertizo y está armado. Tú solo tienes que chillar. Él te oirá, tiene el sueño muy ligero.

—Pero no estás seguro de que López quiera hacerme daño, ¿verdad?

—No, pero es mejor ser precavidos.

—De acuerdo, tendré mucho cuidado,

—Te recogeré el viernes a las cinco, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió.

—Estaré preparada.

Lo acompañó a la puerta y, cuando se iban a despedir, se puso seria.

—Darien, ¿no es muy pronto para esto?

—¿Quieres decir que llevas poco tiempo siendo viuda? Sé que echas de menos a Tiger, pero no te estoy ofreciendo nada serio, solo ir a la ópera. Además, es bastante improbable que nos encontremos a nadie del pueblo en Houston.

—Tienes razón —contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Se me está empezando a quedar la casa pequeña.

—Ya me lo imagino; e ir la ópera no es nada malo. No creo que nadie pueda decir nada.

—Claro que no — dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Entonces te espero el viernes. Y gracias por todo.

—Yo también me siento solo —añadió él con increíble candor.

La miró por última vez y se fue a buscar a Harley.

Su capataz salió del granero con rostro serio.

—Todo esto se está cayendo a pedazos —comentó sin más preámbulos—. No han cortado el heno, no han metido el maíz en los silos, faltan trozos de valla por todas partes, los terneros ni siquiera están marcados... ¿Qué clase de hombres tiene contratados la señora Winston?

—Parece que a unos perezosos —dijo Darien—. Reúnelos a todos y diles que Serena me va a vender el rancho. Yo traeré a cuatro hombres nuevos para que trabajen con ellos.

—Esa es una sabia decisión por parte de la señora. Parece que no sabe mucho de este negocio.

—Su padre pensaba que las mujeres no eran capaces de aprenderlo.

—¡Qué idiota! —replicó Harley—. Mi madre sabía marcar perfectamente el ganado y hacía la contabilidad a mi padre.

—Hay muchas mujeres que dirigen ellas solas un rancho —admitió Darien—, pero a Serena le falta el talento para hacerlo. Es duro trabajar con ganado incluso para los hombres.

Harley asintió.

—Hablaré con los hombres de ella y contrataré a otros para que empiecen a cortar juntos el heno y a trabajar con el maíz.

—Cuando lo hayas organizado todo, quiero que me cuentes lo que viste ayer en el almacén de miel.

—No mucho —tuvo que admitir Harley—. Aunque me tropecé con un hombre que tenía un rifle. Menos mal que había una vaca y se la mostré. Le dije que teníamos problemas con la maleza y me ofrecí a cortarla. Pero él se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más.

—Pues tuviste buena suerte, porque no tenemos malas hierbas.

—Ahora sí —aseguró Harley—. He dejado algunas sin cortar por si vuelvo a encontrármelo otra vez. Ahora que tengo una razón legítima para salir, no me prestarán mucha atención si me ven. Y si van a buscar malas hierbas —añadió con una sonrisa burlona—, las encontrarán, ¿no?

—Eres una joya, Harley.

—Me alegro de que se dé cuenta, jefe. ¿Qué le parece si me aumenta el sueldo?

—No tientes a la suerte. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

—Seguro que sí.

Darien fue a la mañana siguiente a ver a su abogado para discutir los términos de la compra del terreno de Serena. Blake Kemp era alto, de unos treinta años, y tenía un mechón gris en medio de su cabello oscuro. Era el terror en los juzgados de Jacobsville, aunque parecía educado e inteligente. Engañaba a primera vista, pensó Darien, observándolo.

Porque lo cierto era que Kemp tenía una lengua viperina en su trabajo.

—Voy a comprar el rancho de Winston —explicó Darien nada más entrar—. Serena no puede llevarlo sola y tampoco tiene el capital necesario para mantenerlo en buen estado.

—Es una buena decisión por su parte —aseguró Blake—. Y también por la tuya, ya que se trata de una buena tierra que puedes unir a tu rancho. Pero, ¿es esa la única fusión que planeas?

Darien entornó los ojos.

—Se ha quedado viuda hace solo dos semanas.

Blake asintió.

—Lo sé, pero va a serle difícil vivir. No tiene recursos ni trabajo.

Darien lo miró unos segundos.

—Bueno, creo que quizá necesitaré una recepcionista —dijo Blake—. Callie Kirby trabaja bien, pero no puede hacerse cargo del trabajo administrativo y del teléfono al mismo tiempo. Además, Serena trabajó para un colega mío el año pasado y conoce el trabajo que hay que hacer en un despacho de abogados.

—¿Qué pasó con la chica morena que trabajaba con Callie? —quiso saber Darien.

—Gretchen se ha ido a Marruecos con una amiga de Houston —contestó Blake—, Se ha pasado varios años cuidando a su madre, que tenía cáncer. Luego tuvo un desengaño amoroso. Así que me dijo que necesitaba un cambio de aires y que no quería trabajar en un despacho de abogados cuando volviera. Así que hay un puesto libre, si Serena lo quiere.

—Se lo diré. Gracias.

Blake se encogió de hombros.

—Todos queremos a Serena. Ha tenido muy mala suerte.

—Es cierto. Y ahora, dime la valoración en bolsa de...

Cuando Darien fue a recoger a Serena para llevarla a la ópera, iba con un abrigo azul marino, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. También se había puesto corbata y tenía un aspecto digno y atractivo. Serena se alegró de que no fuera de traje, porque ella no tenía nada elegante en su pequeño ropero. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar fue un jersey largo gris y una falda que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Y encima se puso un abrigo negro y ligero que la protegería del viento frío del otoño. Se recogió el pelo en una trenza y se puso un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras. Dormía mal últimamente y no solo porque echara de menos a Tiger. Tenía varios problemas que la preocupaban. Sabía que las probabilidades de aborto en las primeras semanas eran altas y eso la asustaba. Hablaría con el doctor cuando fuera a verlo. No quería arriesgarse a perder a su hijo.

—No estás nada mal —aseguró Darien al verla.

—Gracias —contestó ella, ruborizándose ligeramente—. Tú también tienes buen aspecto.

—He hablado con mi abogado sobre el terreno —continuó él después de que se subieran al coche—. Ha contactado con dos agentes para que lo valoren. Irán al rancho la semana que viene y te dirán cuánto vale.

También eso preocupaba a Serena. Odiaba vender el rancho familiar, pero, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

—Tiger planeaba crear una dinastía —recordó—. Habló de toda una serie de mejoras, pero cuando le hablé de los hijos que lo heredarían, se puso serio.

Darien la miró.

—Es absurdo que te esfuerces en crear un imperio para que se tenga que vender el día en que te mueras.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —contestó ella, agarrando el bolso que llevaba en el regazo—. Ahora lo mejor es que lo lleves tú. Sabrás sacarlo adelante.

—Y tú seguirás viviendo en él —señaló él—. Seré un buen casero.

—Lo sé. Pero todavía tengo que conseguir un trabajo. Quiero ingresar en el banco todo lo que saque del rancho para que el niño pueda ir a la universidad.

Serena lo sorprendía continuamente. Él había pensado que querría mejorar la casa, incluso comprarse un coche mejor, pero ella ya estaba pensando en el futuro de su hijo.

—¿Y no dejarás nada para ti?

—Tengo todo lo que necesito. No tengo gustos caros, aunque Tiger sí los tuviera.

Además, tengo unos ahorros de unas pocas reses que Tiger vendió antes de... morir.

—Sé de un trabajo, si quieres.

—¿De verdad?

—Kemp necesita una recepcionista. Gretchen se ha ido a Marruecos y no va a volver a trabajar con él. Callie se ha quedado sola y tiene mucho trabajo. Kemp me ha dicho que serías bien recibida.

—¡Qué amable!

—Bueno, eso es una palabra que no le pega mucho a Kemp —dijo él, soltando una carcajada—. ¿No sabes que la gente murmura de él a su alrededor?

—No parece tan malo.

—No lo es, pero solo para la gente que le cae bien —respondió él, buscando su cara— Y tú le gustarás, porque eres una buena persona.

—Gracias, tú también.

—A veces.

—Es gracioso cómo nos hemos conocido, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que te tenía miedo cuando viniste por primera vez. Te mostraste distante y me pareciste difícil de tratar. La gente decía que a tu lado las serpientes de cascabel eran de lo más sociables.

—Me mudé aquí poco después de enterrar a mi esposa y mi hijo —replicó—. Odiaba al mundo entero.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

No le sorprendía que a Serena le gustara hacerle preguntas. No se lo hubiera tolerado a nadie, pero Serena ya se había ganado un trozo de su corazón.

—Me imagino que porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Eb vivía aquí y él ha sido mi amigo durante muchos años. Eb nunca había estado casado, pero sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido. Con él puedo hablar.

—Conmigo también. Nunca se lo contaré a nadie.

—¿A quién se lo ibas a contar? No tienes amigos íntimos, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Todos mis amigos se casaron al terminar la universidad. Han tenido hijos y no nos vemos mucho. Yo he sido la rara del grupo. Mientras las demás chicas querían hablar de chicos, yo solo quería hablar de jardines. Me encanta ver crecer las cosas.

—Entonces tendremos que hacer un gran jardín para la próxima primavera. Puedes plantar todo lo que quieras.

—Me encantaría y, además, tengo bastante abono.

—A mí me gusta más el ganado. No soy buen jardinero.

—Es mucho trabajo, pero consigues cosas muy buenas para comer y no están contaminadas con pesticidas —miró hacia el horizonte—. Aunque supongo que no te gusta la gente que se mete con los pesticidas.

—¿No lo sabes? Yo voy a la asociación de J.D. Langley y los hermanos Tremaynes.

—¿Sí?

Serena sabía que en las reuniones de la asociación se hablaba de los pesticidas y las hormonas que utilizaban con los animales. Su lucha contra todas esas cosas era famosa.

—Disfruto del buen pescado —explicó Darien—. Uso aparatos para controlar el nivel de pesticidas y fertilizantes ecológicos en el heno, el maíz y la soja. ¿Sabes dónde consigo el fertilizante?

—Me imagino que de la hierba reciclada.

—Bueno, se puede decir así.

—Yo también consigo una parte así y lo utilizo en el jardín. Creo que además son más efectivos que los productos químicos.

El tema de la jardinería y el ganado alimentado naturalmente les ocupó todo el trayecto hasta Houston y Serena se lo pasó muy bien. Por fin encontraba a alguien que pensaba como ella. A Tiger su idea sobre la ecología le habría parecido una tontería.

El aparcamiento del auditorio estaba lleno, pero Darien consiguió encontrar un lugar libre a unas pocas manzanas.

—Ya estará todo lleno —remarcó Darien mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche y le ponía el abrigo por los hombros—. Es muy suave. ¿Es de lana?

—Es de microfibra y, además de suave, abriga mucho. Estas últimas noches está refrescando bastante, sobre todo para el sur de Texas.

—El clima está enloqueciendo en todas partes —comentó él, colocándole un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja—. Pensé que ibas a dejarte el pelo suelto,

—Es... difícil mantener el peinado cuando hace viento —dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Darien acarició la trenza y luego dejó la mano sobre su cuello. Notó el pulso que allí latía y que se disparó bajo su mano. Oyó el suave suspiro de su aliento a su lado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de una mujer. El control que solía ejercer sobre sí estaba a punto de estallar ante la proximidad de Serena. Dio un paso hacia ella para notar contra sí su cuerpo. En ese momento, puso ambas manos detrás del cuello de Serena y acarició su delicada piel.

—No he tocado a ninguna mujer desde que murió mi mujer —confesó con voz ronca y profunda en medio del silencio.

El ruido de los coches que pasaban parecía muy lejano.

Serena alzó la vista y miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules iluminados por la luz de las farolas. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al presentir que aquel hombre sabía mucho más de las mujeres que su marido.

Darien movió las manos arriba y abajo. La fragilidad de Serena le hacía sentirse más alto y más fuerte que nunca. Sentía ganas de protegerla y eso era un sentimiento nuevo para él. Anteriormente sus relaciones con las mujeres habían sido puramente físicas, pero Serena provocaba en él otra clase de deseo.

Serena separó los labios para decir algo y él puso un dedo sobre ellos.

—Es demasiado pronto —dijo él, anticipándose a su protesta—. Claro que lo es, pero me muero por sentir la boca de una mujer. Mira —añadió, agarrándole una mano y poniéndosela debajo de su chaqueta para que notara el latido de su corazón.

Serena estaba totalmente confundida. Aquel era un terreno totalmente desconocido para ella. Tiger nunca le había dicho nada tan sincero, ni siquiera en situaciones mucho más íntimas.

Darien pasó una mano por la cintura de Serena y la apretó contra sí suavemente. Su cuerpo reaccionó poderosamente al sentir el calor de ella, que lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué se está usted sonrojando, señora Winston?

—¡Eres malo!

Darien frotó su nariz contra la de ella en un gesto tierno.

—Probablemente he olvidado muchas cosas sobre las mujeres, pero Tiger no creo que supiera mucho más de ellas. No pareces una mujer que haya conocido la satisfacción física.

Eso estaba tan cerca de la verdad, que le dolió oírlo.

Darien levantó los ojos y buscó los suyos. Luego la movió contra sí despacio y sintió cómo ella contenía el aliento. Serena se agarró a las solapas de su abrigo como si se estuviera ahogando.

—Oh, no... —exclamó al notar cómo un estremecimiento de placer le recorría la espalda.

Se odió a sí misma. ¡Su marido no llevaba ni dos semanas muerto!

Mientras Serena pensaba en cómo escapar y luchaba contra su propio deseo, Darien la apoyó contra el coche. Después se apretó contra ella.

—Esto es lo más maravilloso que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacer juntos — murmuró, bajando la boca hasta la de ella—. Él te engañó. Yo no te engañaré.

Serena separó los labios al dar un grito sofocado y él cubrió su boca inmediatamente.

Separó sus labios de una manera exigente y apasionada. La boca de Darien era un arma que empujaba, mordía y embestía, provocando en el cuerpo de Serena todo tipo de sensaciones.

Sensaciones que nunca había conocido y que se sumaban unas a otras hasta estallar en un jadeo que salió de su garganta para meterse en la boca de Darien.

Este sabía que si seguía un minuto más, no podría detenerse. Por eso, levantó la cabeza de repente, casi con brusquedad, y se apartó de ella. Serena tenía una mirada extraña y el rostro enrojecido. Su boca estaba hinchada por el beso y su cuerpo temblaba por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Darien se puso derecho. Sus ojos brillaban como zafiros sobre un rostro pétreo. No podía respirar con normalidad.

Serena trató de hablar, pero no pudo, ni siquiera en voz baja. Su cuerpo parecía volar, le dolía y notaba las rodillas flojas.

Darien agarró su pequeña mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Será mejor que entremos.

—Sí.

**RECORDANDO…**

**La tal Gretchen de la que hablan es Gretchen Brannon protagonista del 3º de la saga Hutton "El Señor del Desierto" y obviamente su compañera es Maggie que tanto apareció en la historia anterior y protagonista de "Entre el amor y el odio". **


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro

La ópera fue maravillosa. Serena lloró cuando el tenor cantó el Nessun Dorma, una de sus arias favoritas. Los decorados eran elegantes y llenos de colorido; los trajes orientales brillaban de un modo deslumbrante; el dragón era una obra de arte de sonido, fuerza y color; y la música gloriosa de Puccini fue excelentemente interpretada. Serena nunca había visto una ópera en vivo, solo en la televisión. Sabía que no olvidaría jamás aquello y que, cada vez que se acordara de ella, recordaría a Darien sentado a su lado en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, Darien se maldecía en silencio por lo que había ocurrido en el aparcamiento. Era demasiado pronto para ello. Serena estaba embarazada y se acababa de quedar viuda mientras que él todavía se sentía emocionalmente inestable. Apretó la mandíbula al recordar la suavidad de su piel. Deseaba cuidarla y protegerla.

Pero tenía que conseguir que la relación entre ellos volviera a ser de simple amistad.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. ¿Qué pensaría ella de lo que había pasado? En ese momento, estaba sentada a su lado y parecía disfrutar del espectáculo. Si estaba enfadada, no lo demostraba. Darien recordó su gemido. No, pensó, ella ha sentido lo mismo que yo. Pero, aun así, se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y sospechaba que ella también. Tenía que retroceder antes de que la fragilidad de ese nuevo sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos se pusiera en peligro. Serena estaba agotada físicamente y él tenía que recordarlo.

Serena vio su semblante serio y se preguntó si estaría arrepentido por lo que había sucedido. Ella sabía que los hombres eran unos seres solitarios y él era muy masculino, un hombre para el que las mujeres no tenían misterios. Probablemente se preguntaba cómo decirle que lo que acababa de sentir hacía unos minutos no era por ella, que lo habría sentido cualquier hombre que llevara tiempo sin una mujer.

Pues ella le ahorraría el trabajo en cuanto llegaran a casa. Ya había hecho mucho por ella y no esperaba que se hiciera cargo de lo que Tiger había dejado atrás. Aunque Tiger nunca había sentido pasión por ella. Suponía que le había gustado, pero no había habido ninguna atracción fuerte entre ellos. Le avergonzaba admitir que lo que había sentido en el aparcamiento con Darien había sido mucho más placentero que todo lo que había hecho con su marido. No se atrevía a imaginar lo que podía suceder si de verdad hacía el amor con él...

Liberó su mano de la de Darien al cerrarse el telón y sonar los aplausos. Serena aplaudió mecánicamente, pero se aseguró de agarrar el bolso con las dos manos cuando se levantaron para irse.

—Es una ópera preciosa —remarcó mientras iban hacia la salida.

—Sí, lo es —admitió él—. La he visto en una docena de ciudades diferentes, pero sigo disfrutando de ella.

—Me imagino que habrás estado en la Metropolitan Opera de Nueva York.

—Varias veces.

Serena lo imaginó allí, acompañado de una mujer guapa vestida con un traje de noche y un abrigo de visón. No era muy difícil imaginarlos después entrando en una habitación a oscuras, donde el abrigo y el traje caerían al suelo. Serena tragó saliva e hizo un gran esfuerzo por cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Darien notaba la tensión de ella. Agarraba el pequeño bolso con tanta fuerza, que se estaba clavando las uñas en la piel.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, él abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, pero antes la agarró por los hombros.

—Siento lo que ha pasado antes. Te he hecho sentir incómoda.

Serena lo miró.

—Pensé que había sido yo quien te había incomodado.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Darien apretó los labios para no ceder a la tentación de besarla.

—Pobre hombre —murmuró ella con voz ronca al ver el dolor en sus ojos—. Sé que estás muy solo, Darien; que necesitas que alguien te abrace. No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

Darien cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor que le golpeó como un puñetazo. Ella se acercó y agarró su rostro. Lo besó con ternura. Besó sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas y su mandíbula. Luego rozó varias veces sus labios de una manera deliciosa.

Darien soltó el aire como un animal y la agarró por los hombros.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—No necesito consuelo.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás. Darien parecía mirarla como si hubiera hecho algo raro, cuando ella solo quería mostrarse amable.

—Entiendo —dijo, mirándolo con cierta hostilidad—. ¿Quieres que sea así? Los hombres son duros, mujercita. Podemos comer serpientes vivas y atravesar alambres de espinos, pero no queremos que las mujeres nos molesten.

Darien la miró con los ojos brillantes.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe? De acuerdo, lo siento mucho.

—Quiero que te vayas mientras puedas.

—No te entiendo.

—¿No?

Darien recordó muchas amigas del pasado a las que les gustaba provocarlo y salir corriendo, aunque no muy lejos. Apretó los hombros de Serena y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada.

—¿No te dijo tu marido que no hay que provocar a un hombre?

—¿Provocar? ¿Te estaba provocando?

La expresión de Serena era totalmente sincera. Darien entonces frunció el ceño.

—Lo que estabas haciendo... me excita —confesó él.

—¡Estás bromeando!

Darien quería estar enfadado, pero no podía. Serena parecía tan sorprendida... Bajó las manos y se echó a reír.

—Entremos en la maldita camioneta.

Ambos subieron y se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad.

—Estás bromeando —insistió ella.

—No bromeaba. ¿No sabes nada de los hombres?

—Estuve casada dos meses —protestó ella.

—Al parecer, con un eunuco —contestó él, arrancando y saliendo del aparcamiento.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Embarazada y prácticamente intacta.

Ella dio un suspiro y se concentró en las luces de la ciudad mientras atravesaban

Houston y salían hacia la autopista que conducía a Jacobsville.

—Me imagino que se nota, ¿no? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Lo deseabas?

—Al principio, sí —contestó ella, buscando sus ojos—. Pero no como a ti en el aparcamiento. Nunca así.

Darien se puso colorado. Lo sorprendió su sinceridad.

—Lo siento otra vez —dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado—. Creo que tampoco he aprendido a contenerme.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro profundo.

La miró brevemente y luego miró de nuevo a la carretera. Estaba empezando a llover y conectó el limpiaparabrisas.

—Es raro que una mujer sea sincera.

—Pero tu mujer sería sincera, ¿no?

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

—Es evidente que amabas a tu hijo —comenzó ella.

Darien soltó una carcajada extraña.

—Ella deseaba abortar. Yo la amenacé diciéndole que le quitaría todas sus tarjetas de crédito si lo hacía. Por eso lo tuvo.

—Debió ser una época muy dura para ti.

—Lo fue. A ella le extrañaba que yo quisiera que tuviese ese hijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Se había quedado embarazada de uno de sus amantes —respondió él con amargura—. No sabía exactamente de cuál.

Hubo un silencio brusco. Darien se giró hacia ella y Serena vio su cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué tipo de matrimonio crees que tuve? Yo era un mercenario. Las mujeres que encuentras en esa profesión no cantan en el coro de la iglesia.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo cantaba en el coro?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

—No lo sabía, pero me lo imaginaba. Tú eres completamente distinta de ella.

Pero Serena seguía sin entenderlo.

—¿No la amabas?

—No, no la amaba. Nos lo pasábamos bien en la cama y yo estaba cansado de vivir solo. Por eso me casé. Nunca había pensado en ello, pero de repente deseé tener un hijo. No sé por qué, pero asumí que aquel era mío.

—¿Y por qué se casó ella contigo si no te amaba?

—Le gustaba tener diez tarjetas de crédito y conducir un Jaguar.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Serena, yo era rico. Y sigo siéndolo.

Serena se ciñó el abrigo y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla sin decir nada. Estaba más sorprendida y confundida con Darien que nunca. Era un hombre tan complejo, tenía tantas caras, que cuando creía que empezaba a conocerlo, se convertía de nuevo en un extraño.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó él con impaciencia.

—Espero que no pienses que he salido contigo por... que estoy deseando que compres el rancho porque...

No terminó la frase. Estaba tan avergonzada, que hubiera querido poder desaparecer por un agujero.

—Si soy rico es porque tengo visión de futuro— dijo él, mirándola divertido—. ¿Tú crees que pienso que vas detrás de mi dinero porque has aceptado venir conmigo hoy?

—También te he besado —dijo ella preocupada.

Darien dio un suspiro de placer y se relajó en el asiento.

—Sí, me besaste.

—Pero fue un accidente. No lo tenía planeado...

—Entonces, ya somos dos —en ese momento dejaron atrás la última calle antes de salir a la autopista. Darien se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Hay cosas en mi pasado que es mejor dejar allí. Tú nunca entenderías la relación que tenía con mi mujer porque tus valores no son materiales. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, tú eras el tipo de mujer del que solía huir.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me dijiste que no habías hecho el amor con Tiger antes de casarse, Serena.

—Lo habría hecho si hubiera querido.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

Serena levantó las manos y volvió a colocarlas en el regazo.

—Tú eres el tipo de mujer que los hombres buscan para casarse —continuó él—. Te gustan los niños y los animales y nunca se te ocurriría ser cruel con nadie. Si te hubiera conocido cuando tuve mi primer trabajo, no habrías durado un día a mi lado.

—Me imagino que no —tuvo que admitir ella, que miró hacia delante intentando no sentirse herida

Pero, ¿qué le estaba pasando? No era posible que estuviera haciendo planes por un simple beso. Aunque su cuerpo se ponía tenso con solo recordar el placer de aquel beso y las cosas que él había dicho...

—Y tú tampoco eras el tipo de mujer con el que Tiger salía. A él le gustaba tener experiencias.

—Me di cuenta en seguida —dijo ella—. Me dijo que yo era la mujer más aburrida con la que se había acostado. Excepto en nuestra noche de bodas y la noche anterior a la que lo asesinaron, dormíamos en camas separadas.

A Darien no lo extrañó que fuera así, se dijo mientras se abría el semáforo. Probablemente Serena se sentía una fracasada como mujer. El hijo debía ser para ella un consuelo porque lo amaba de verdad.

—Me imagino que te ha costado admitirlo.

—Claro. Me sentía estúpida, aburrida y gris. Le gustaban las rubias, pero no yo.

—Le gustaban las carteras —recordó él, entornando los ojos—. Tú estabas echando heno a las vacas y él estaba flirteando con una delante de ti. Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de pegar a un hombre como entonces.

—¿Viste aquello? —dijo ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, y por eso hice un comentario sobre que no me parecía bien que trabajaras tú con el heno.

—Él me dijo que eran viejos amigos. Me imagino que lo que quería decir en realidad era que habían sido novios. A mí nunca me trató de esa manera. Lo que de verdad quería era el rancho de mi padre. Fue una pena que yo fuera en el mismo lote.

—Fue culpa suya que no supiera verte, Serena. Tú no eres estúpida ni aburrida, lo has demostrado esta noche en el aparcamiento.

—Un incidente que es mejor olvidar —dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque Tiger lleva solo dos semanas enterrado, por eso!

Darien detuvo el coche en medio de la solitaria autopista y se volvió hacia ella.

—Serena, no hubiera importado que él estuviera vivo y lo sabes. Lo que ha ocurrido es mutuo y explosivo.

—Ha sido una casualidad...

Darien le tocó suavemente los labios. Serena no fue capaz de decir nada.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que no es verdad? Hay un montón de carreteras desiertas entre este lugar y el rancho. Y el asiento se puede reclinar totalmente.

—¡Darien Chiba!

—Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera tenemos que preocuparnos por un posible embarazo, ¿o no?

Serena se sonrojó violentamente. Él la estaba torturando con su mano y ella era frágil.

Nunca había conocido verdaderamente el deseo hasta aquella noche y desearía poder retrasar el reloj veinticuatro horas. La vida ya era suficientemente difícil sin una nueva complicación.

Darien dio un suspiro y volvió a agarrar el volante.

—Dios sabe que deseo hacerlo, pero te morirías del susto y no volverías a dirigirme la palabra.

—Pues... tienes razón —respondió ella.

Darien hizo un gesto con la cabeza. La había conocido hacía pocos días, pero la tenía continuamente presente, incluso cuando no estaba con ella. En todos los acontecimientos de aquellos días ella estaba implicada. Era extraño saber que la consideraba ya parte de su vida.

Serena jugaba con el botón superior de su abrigo. Sus ojos se movían nerviosos desde el oscuro horizonte hasta la luz ocasional de algún coche que pasaba. Lo que Darien había dicho la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo porque sabía que era verdad. Se habría ido con él a cualquier parte, habría hecho cualquier cosa con él. Se sentía culpable porque debería estar recordando a Tiger.

—No te preocupes, no va a pasarte nada. Te prometo que no va a haber más escenas tórridas esta noche.

Serena trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

—Eres horrible.

—No tienes ni idea de lo horrible que soy —en ese momento se detuvo en un cruce y miró a ambos lados—. Por cierto, Harley ha echado a tus hombres.

—¿Cómo?

—Tranquila. Se les ha pagado el trabajo que han hecho. Pero eran un desastre.

—¿Y quién va a cortar el heno y a marcar a los terneros?

—¿No has oído nada esta mañana? Harley llevó un tractor a tus campos y el heno ya está cortado. El maíz será lo próximo. Voy a contratar a cuatro hombres nuevos, que Harley supervisará, para que el rancho comience a mejorar. No te habrás arrepentido de venderlo, ¿verdad?

—No puedo mantenerlo —confesó—. Y me alegro de que tengas pensado sacarlo adelante. Ha sido de mi familia durante dos generaciones y mi padre lo amaba con todo su corazón. A mí también me gusta, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llevarlo. Aun así, me gustaría verlo prosperar.

—Creo que puedo prometerte que prosperará.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa. Darien encendió la radio y una balada de música country llenó la cabina. Después de varios minutos, los ojos de Serena comenzaron a cerrarse y se agolparon sobre ellos todas las noches que había estado sin dormir.

Notó que alguien la movía. No quería que la molestaran. Estaba caliente y cómoda.

—No —murmuró entre sueños—. Déjame.

—No puedo —le susurró una voz—. O se montará un escándalo que no olvidaremos nunca. Vamos, es hora de acostarse.

Notó que unas manos fuertes la levantaban. Flotaba...

Darien no intentó despertarla de nuevo. Le quitó los zapatos, la cubrió con la colcha, dejó sus gafas en la mesita de noche y la dejó en la cama con su vestido y su abrigo. No se atrevía a empezar a desnudarla, dada la reacción que aquella noche había tenido al tocar su piel. Pero se quedó al lado de la cama, mirándola y disfrutando de su joven rostro relajado. Se preguntó cuántos años tendría. Nunca se lo había dicho.

Luego volvió al vestíbulo, deteniéndose a comprobar si la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada con llave. Salió por la principal y la cerró cuidadosamente. No estaba seguro de que López no intentara hacer daño a Serena y él iba a procurar que no sucediera.

Se detuvo al lado del cobertizo, conversó brevemente con Nels y se marchó a su casa.

En el dormitorio, se miró en el espejo. Observó su rostro delgado y lleno de cicatrices, como su cuerpo. Tenía treinta y cinco años, tal y como Serena había adivinado, pero parecía mayor. La expresión de sus ojos era la de un hombre que había conocido la muerte y había sobrevivido a ella. Tenía una herida profunda en el alma, debido a los años de soledad y a las tragedias vividas. Serena lo calmaba y a la vez hacía revivir una parte de sí que creía olvidada. Era una mujer especial y lo necesitaba. Para él era algo nuevo el que alguien lo necesitara. Pensó en el hijo que Serena llevaba en el vientre y se preguntó sí sería chico o chica. Serena iba a necesitar a alguien que la ayudara a criarlo y él quería ser esa persona. El no tenía a nadie y ella tampoco. Así que serían una familia para aquel hijo.

Apagó la luz y se acostó. Durmió inquieto y, al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, se sentía como sí no hubiera dormido nada.

Unos días más tarde, Harley había hecho que sus hombres marcaran los terneros y que guardaran el maíz en los silos.

—Tienes talento para hacer que las personas trabajen, Harley —le dijo Darien.

—Me pongo a trabajar con ellos y eso les hace avergonzarse de su holgazanería — contestó Harley con una sonrisa—. Muchos de ellos no pueden seguirme.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —Darien se apoyó en la valla del corral y miró al joven con expresión seria—. Estuviste ayer por la noche cerca del almacén. ¿Qué viste?

—Había tres camiones grandes —contestó con solemnidad—. Uno de ellos llevaba cosas raras. Parecían barriles de gasolina atados juntos.

Eso era inquietante. Darien sabía que los distribuidores de droga pasaban los ríos con puentes que hacían ellos mismos. Lo que Harley describía podía ser un puente portátil.

Darien y otros mercenarios habían trabajado también con ellos.

—¿Pudiste ver lo que había en los camiones?

—No. Las puertas estaban cerradas con llave y me dio miedo arriesgarme a intentar abrir una con todos ellos allí. Esos tipos llevan armas... También vi algunas caras nuevas. Hombres de aspecto duro y vestidos pobremente.

—Vuelve allí esta noche, pero ten mucho cuidado, Harley. Tengo el presentimiento de que ahí está sucediendo algo extraño —no añadió que estaba preocupado por Serena.

La veía todos los días y las escrituras ya estaban hechas y firmadas. Solo faltaba hacer la transferencia bancaria. Así que no le extrañaría que alguien hubiera informado a López de ello y se pusiera rápidamente manos a la obra, pensando en que Serena había vendido el rancho para irse de allí. López no sabría que él pensaba alquilarle la casa y no le gustaría tener que buscarla.

Aquella idea lo preocupó y se la mencionó a Serena cuando se pasó por su casa al día siguiente. Harley había visto, además, otro hombre nuevo en el almacén y también había visto descargar muchas cajas para meterlas en el almacén. Los traficantes estaban preparados para empezar la operación y Darien no quería que Serena estuviera en medio de todo aquello.

—¿No tienes familia en otra parte a la que puedas ir a hacer una visita? —le preguntó sin más preámbulos cuando se sentaron en el salón, donde estaba encendida la chimenea.

Serena, que llevaba un jersey blanco de cuello alto, se acurrucó en el sofá y lo miró con curiosidad.

—No tengo familia en ningún sitio —confesó—. Quizá un primo o dos cerca de Fort Worth, pero no sé dónde exactamente.

Darien dio un suspiro profundo y se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo. Desde este momento, si sales de la casa, quiero que me lo digas. Me llamas por teléfono y si no puedes comunicarte conmigo, llamas a Eb.

—¿Por qué?

Darien ya se imaginaba que se lo preguntaría y él no tenía ninguna respuesta lógica.

—No sé lo que López está planeando —admitió con sinceridad—. Puede que haya decidido no molestarte o puede que trate de darnos una sensación falsa de seguridad. Yo prefiero pasarme de precavido.

—Me alegro.

—¿Tienes teléfono al lado de la cama?

—Sí, me hace sentirme más segura.

Darien se levantó.

—No te olvides de cerrar las puertas con llave, incluso durante el día, si estás sola en casa.

—No suelo estar sola —dijo ella sin pensar—. Harley se pasa todos los días a verme.

Hay días que incluso se pasa dos veces.

A Darien no le gustó aquello, pero trató de disimular.

—Bien hecho por parte de Harley.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó ella, que notó algo en el tono de voz de él.

Serena notaba que él había estado muy distante desde la noche que habían ido a la ópera. Parecía que la había estado evitando. Y su comportamiento en ese momento estaba siendo también frío y distante. Era evidente que tenía prisa por marcharse. Pero, en cualquier caso, quería saber si lo molestaban las atenciones de Harley.

—Es tu vida —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con el sombrero—. Es un hombre joven con un buen futuro.

Serena iba a decirle que Harley simplemente era un amigo y que ella no tenía ningún interés por él, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Darien se fue hacia la puerta.

Ella lo alcanzó en las escaleras.

—¿Cuándo cerramos el trato? —preguntó ella.

—Kemp dice que los papeles tardarán unos días, así que será a principios de la semana que viene.

—De acuerdo, ¿me llamarás por teléfono?

—Claro, y si no, lo hará Kemp,

Eso no fue amable, pero Serena trató de disimular con una sonrisa alegre.

—Muy bien —dijo, apoyándose en la valla del porche—. Gracias por todo.

Darien abrió la puerta de su camioneta y se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Tienes prisa en cerrar nuestro trato?

—La verdad es que no. Solo quería saber cuándo tendré que empezar a pagar el alquiler. Pensaba ir a ver al señor Kemp la semana que viene para preguntarle por el puesto de trabajo.

—Te veré el lunes —fue la respuesta de Darien.

Se metió en el vehículo y se alejó sin más. Serena se quedó allí uno segundos con el corazón destrozado. Imaginaba que Darien se había arrepentido de lo sucedido. Darien echaba de menos a su hijo, a quien evidentemente había querido mucho a pesar de que no fuera hijo natural. Ella había estado fantaseando, pero ya era hora de que dejara de hacerlo y se enfrentara a la realidad. Con Darien no tenía ningún futuro.

Se volvió y se metió en la casa solitaria. Luego la cerró con llave.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

La primera vez que Serena oyó el ruido en la ventana, pensó que era una ardilla. La vieja casa parecía atraerlas. Solían escabullirse por el tejado y volvían a saltar a las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el porche. Pero normalmente no las oía a primeras horas de la mañana y, desde luego, nunca la habían despertado. Trató de dormirse de nuevo, pero volvió a oírlo. Esta vez no parecía el ruido de una ardilla, sino de alguien que quería abrir una ventana a la fuerza.

Serena se levantó rápidamente y salió al pasillo. El ruido provenía de la habitación de al lado, la que Tiger había ocupado durante la mayor parte de sus días de casados. Oyó un ruido suave como de alguien que se hubiera subido a la ventana. Salió corriendo hacia la cocina y allí se dio cuenta de que se había dejado las gafas en la mesilla de noche. Con aquella luz, no veía apenas nada. Se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando una mano la agarró por detrás y otra le tapó la boca. Ella luchó por liberarse de aquellos brazos de acero.

—Tranquila —susurró Darien Chiba en su oído—. No te preocupes. Sabemos que hay alguien tratando de entrar por la planta de arriba. Micah se ha subido al tejado y entrará por una ventana para atraparlo. No grites o se dará cuenta de que está en peligro y escapará. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena asintió.

Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la apretó contra sí. Serena vio el brillo del revólver que llevaba en la mano enguantada. Alzó los ojos y lo miró a la tara. Pero lo único que pudo ver fueron sus ojos, ya que llevaba una especie de máscara negra.

Mientras seguía observándolo, se oyó un ruido, seguido de un gemido.

—¡Solucionado! —gritó una voz desde la planta de arriba.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Darien.

El hombre fue hacia las escaleras, moviéndose con gran agilidad. Serena se quedó de pie, contra la pared, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio que se abría la puerta de la cocina y entraba Eb Scott, quitándose una máscara negra y sonriendo.

—Lo siento, pero el hombre que Darien puso en el cobertizo vio a dos personas sospechosas cerca de tu ventana. Y a menos que estuvieras esperando a Romeo, no son horas de visita.

—Estaba dormida —contestó ella, temblando—. Oí un ruido y pensé que era una ardilla. Luego volví a oírlo y me asusté, así que traté de escapar por la puerta de atrás. Fue entonces cuando Darien me agarró. Creí que mis días habían acabado.

—Menos mal que tienes el sueño ligero —dijo Eb—. Ha faltado poco para que no llegáramos a tiempo.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Uno de los hombres de López, Y eso confirma nuestros temores: López va por ti.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! —protestó ella, todavía temblando—. ¿Por qué va detrás de mí? —repitió, echándose hacia atrás su melena despeinada.

—Quiere dar un ejemplo de lo que le puede pasar a las personas que traten de infiltrarse en su organización. No importa lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer. Eso le da igual. Tu marido lo traicionó y él quiere que tú también pagues por ello. Quiere que todos sepan el precio que se paga por venderlo. Tanto por parte de los delatores, como de sus familias.

El miedo la hizo sentarse y ponerse una mano en el vientre. Se sintió agotada de repente.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalera y poco después apareció Darien en la puerta, quitándose la máscara. Parecía más guapo de lo normal, pensó Serena.

—Micah ha ido a llevar al tipo al sheriff —explicó—. Por supuesto, finge no saber nada de inglés. No podremos demostrar más que lo evidente.

—Mañana por la tarde quedará en libertad y una hora después estará fuera del país — añadió Ebenezer.

La expresión de Darien fue gélida antes de volverse a mirar a Serena.

—No puedes quedarte aquí ni un día más. López no comete el mismo error dos veces.

Esto ha sido un aviso; la próxima vez no fallará.

Serena apretó los puños.

—Este es mi rancho. No lo he vendido todavía y me voy a quedar aquí —aseguró furiosa—. ¡No voy a dejar que un traficante me asuste como si fuera una niña!

—Está muy bien que seas tan valiente —dijo Darien con una expresión totalmente fría—.

Toma —añadió, sacándose del cinturón la pistola.

Serena la agarró y la dejó caer al suelo con un grito de horror.

—Será mejor que la agarres y aprendas a disparar mientras puedas —la aconsejó él, señalándole el arma—. Porque es del único modo que podrás sobrevivir si insistes en quedarte aquí sola. Esta noche hemos llegado a tiempo. La próxima vez, quizá no tengamos tanta suerte.

Ella lo miró.

—Odio las armas.

—Yo también. Pero cuando estás en guerra, no tiras patatas al enemigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Haz la maleta y vete de aquí.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, poniéndose en jarras—. Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo familia ni amigos. ¡No tengo donde ir!

—Sí, claro que tienes donde ir. Está mi casa. Le diré a Harley que venga durante la mañana y te recoja.

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero eso no la ayudó mucho. Sus gafas estaban sobre la mesilla y solo podía ver una mancha borrosa.

—No puedo irme a tu casa. Llevo viuda dos semanas.

—Yo llevo viudo tres años, ¿y qué?

—¡Me puedo quedar con Callie Kirby!

—El apartamento donde vive Callie es muy pequeño. Yo tengo tres dormitorios.

¡Hasta puedes tener un baño para ti sola!

Serena no quería rendirse, pero lo que había sucedido aquella mañana la asustaba. Y sabía que no podía disparar a un intruso, así que eso eliminaba muchas opciones.

—Esperaré en la camioneta a que te decidas —dijo Darien.

El hombre efectivamente salió y Eb salió detrás de él con una sonrisa en los labios que ocultó a Serena.

Ella los vio salir y levantó orgullosamente la barbilla. Pero al final, se fue arriba, se puso sus vaqueros y una camisa y recogió algunas cosas. Diez minutos después, Darien abría la puerta de la camioneta para ayudarla a subir.

Serena, sin decir nada, se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Luego miró a Darien.

—¿De verdad le habrías disparado?

—Si no hubiera habido otro modo de detenerlo, sí.

—Yo no podría disparar a nadie.

—Lo sé. Por eso vas a quedarte en mi casa hasta que atrapemos a López. No será tan duro. Sé cocinar.

—Yo también.

—Muy bien, haremos división de tareas —la miró con una sonrisa débil—. Cuando venga el niño, haremos turnos para darle de comer.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, conmovida.

—¡No! Yo no querré dormir si él tiene hambre. Yo también me levantaré.

Darien recordó cómo su mujer se quejaba de las noches en que no podía dormir haciéndole el biberón; también que no entendía cómo él quería tanto al pequeño, cuando ni siquiera era...

Darien cerró los ojos brevemente para mitigar su angustia, y seguidamente trató de concentrarse en el presente. Cuando llegaron al rancho de Darien, llamado Expedition, no se oía ningún ruido. Darien la ayudó a bajar el mínimo equipaje.

—Te gustará la habitación. Da al jardín de rosas —añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella miró la habitación sencilla y clásica, con su cama doble y cortinas de seda de color blanco.

—Es muy bonita —murmuró.

—La casa había pertenecido a una anciana que pensaba marcharse a un asilo. Yo supe la historia de esta casa directamente de ella. Perteneció a su padre, que era un famoso Texas Rangers. La anciana había criado a dos hijos y tres nietos. Uno de ellos era congresista y otro trabajaba para el servicio secreto del gobierno. Estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.

—¿Vive en Jacobsville?

Darien asintió.

—Yo voy a verla todas las semanas. A lo mejor quieres acompañarme algún día. Se sabe toda la historia de Texas.

—Me encantaría.

Serena lo observaba con curiosidad. Darien parecía tan distinto con aquel traje oscuro, que dudaba si lo habría reconocido de haberlo visto por la calle. Su marido había pertenecido a un grupo militar del gobierno, pero nunca había parecido tan peligroso como Darien Chiba en ese momento.

—Lo siento —murmuró con una sonrisa tímida—. Pareces diferente, es todo.

—Piensa que es un traje de trabajo. Es para que no se vea en la noche.

—Pues lo consigue bastante bien.

—Duerme un rato —dijo él, riéndose—. Aquí no te molestará nadie, así que puedes dormir hasta la hora que quieras.

—¿Y mi cachorro?

—¿Qué?

—Puppy Dog. Está encerrado en el porche de la cocina.

—Lo recogeré en cualquier momento del día. Pero si se come una de mis gallinas, lo meteré en la cazuela. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Tienes gallinas?

—Cinco. Me gusta tener huevos frescos.

—A mí también —dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Ya tenemos algo en común —dijo él—. Las ventanas tienen alambres electrificados, por cierto. Si alguien trata de abrirlas por la fuerza, pensarán que les hemos puesto una bomba.

—Es un consuelo.

—Claro que lo es. Duerme.

—Tú también.

—No hace falta que te levantes temprano. Te traeré a Puppy Dog cuando pare a hacer un descanso.

—Le gusta morder las cosas —dijo ella preocupada.

—No deberías dejar que se comiera las mantas eléctricas.

—Es que sabe donde las guardo y va por ellas. No me di cuenta hasta que un día lo vi saltar a la estantería y agarrar una. Entonces había destrozado ya dos y pensaba que las había dejado en el sofá —Serena movió la cabeza—. Es ya muy grande. Su padre, Moose, mide casi dos metros cuando está de pie.

—Será un buen guardián cuando lo entrenen.

—Parece que me está entrenando a mí —contestó ella, dando un suspiro.

—También me encargaré de eso. Buenas noches.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Tuve una buena ayuda.

Serena permaneció un rato de pie, después de que Darien cerrara la puerta. Su vida se estaba complicando cada vez más. Trató de no pensar en el deseo que había sentido la noche que habían ido a Houston y lo mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de él. Él se había mostrado muy distante desde entonces, así que era evidente que no le gustaba ella.

Pero ella se sentía segura a su lado. Segura, embarazada y viuda. No debería pensar en besarlo. La idea la ponía nerviosa, pero durmió como un lirón hasta por la mañana.

Harley entró en la cocina con una cesta de huevos y una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. Al ver a Serena haciendo café, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó Serena.

—Ha ido al pueblo a lavar la furgoneta.

—¿Lo hace a menudo? —preguntó, intrigada.

—Solo cuando los perros vomitan dentro.

—¡Oh, no!

—Parece que a tu perro no le gusta montar en coche —murmuró con una sonrisa, poniendo la cesta en la mesa—. Está fuera en el granero, con el perro del jefe.

—No sabía que Darien tenía un perro.

—Él tampoco lo sabía, hasta que lo atropello sin querer la semana pasada. Lo llevó al veterinario. Le dijeron que parecía abandonado y que estaba medio muerto de hambre.

Es increíble lo que puede hacer un poco de champú para perros, medicinas, comida regular y cuidados —Harley hizo un gesto con las manos—. Para ser un hombre duro, tiene algunas debilidades. Nunca podría ser un soldado, por ejemplo —levantó una mano cuando ella iba a decir algo—. No le digas que te he dicho esto. Me paga un buen sueldo y se trabaja a gusto con él. Pero no puede evitar no ser humano. Me imagino que lo que ha tenido que sufrir le ha endurecido.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no contarle a Harley lo que sabía de su austero jefe. Después de todo, acababa de conocerlos y no quería entrometerse.

—Fui a tu casa con el jefe y te traje tu coche. Está en el garaje. No es asunto mío, pero, ¿te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

—Creo que sí —dijo ella, dando un suspiro y sirviéndose café en una taza—. Un hombre intentó entrar en mi casa ayer noche. Darien me dijo que me viniera aquí.

—¿Intentaron entrar en tu casa? ¿Por qué?

Serena se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Mi marido era agente secreto y estaba infiltrándose en una banda de narcotraficantes cuando fue descubierto y ejecutado. Parece ser que el jefe de la banda quiere dar ejemplo y yo estoy en su lista.

—Entonces desde luego has venido al lugar ideal —dijo Harley con una amplia sonrisa—. Porque no puedes estar más segura en ningún sitio, excepto quizá con Eb Scott —pareció crecer varios centímetros al decirlo—. Yo estuve dos años con los Army Rangers y he hecho entrenamiento de guerrillas. Nadie se me escapa.

—No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que me alegro de saberlo.

Él se sonrojó vivamente.

—Bueno... será mejor que me vaya a trabajar un poco. Me alegro de que estés bien, señorita, perdón, señora Winston.

—Gracias por traerme el coche —dijo ella.

—Ha sido un placer —replicó él, esbozando una sonrisa amplia y tocándose el sombrero en señal de respeto.

Cuando se fue, Serena se sentó en la mesa y movió la cabeza. Harley no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su vida parecía tan aburrida, que necesitaba fantasear con la idea de que era casi un héroe. Serena se preguntó cómo Harley reaccionaría en una verdadera situación de peligro y esperó no adivinarlo nunca. Era un hombre simpático, pero tenía la impresión de que no era tan increíble como pensaba él mismo.

Darien llegó a la hora de comer con pan recién hecho, carne en lonchas y mayonesa.

—Puedo hacer unos sándwiches —se ofreció Serena.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, ¿quieres dos?

—No, solo uno, gracias —respondió ella, sentándose a su lado—. Siento lo que ha pasado con Puppy Dog.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Harley. Me ha dicho que estará encantado de protegerme, después de haberse entrenado como paramilitar.

—Yo también tuve su edad —dijo Darien, sonriendo—. Ahora me parece que han pasado cincuenta años.

Serena apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos.

—¿Tú también presumías?

—Probablemente. O por lo menos, lo hice hasta que tuve que combatir por primera vez. Nadie te dice que la gente grita cuando le disparas. En la televisión solo les oyes gemir y tocarse donde les ha dado, pero en la vida real es mucho más... real.

—¿Te dio miedo, la primera vez?

—Me da miedo siempre —corrigió, mirándola fijamente—. Solo un estúpido intenta fingir que no. Simplemente aprendes a enfrentarte al miedo y convivir con él, como todo el mundo.

—Debe ser difícil, ¿no?

—Sí, es difícil ver a gente morir. Y también difícil vivir con lo que haces. Recuerdo a un muchacho que luchaba contra un grupo de rebeldes en África. Llevaba una medicina en las manos y un cinturón con municiones que probablemente pesaba más que él, enrollado al pecho. Se llamaba Juba —recordó, sonriendo—. Le encantaba el chocolate. Nosotros llevábamos siempre alguna tableta en la mochila para tener algo dulce que nos recordara la civilización. Un día, Juba se adelantó a nosotros y se metió en un edificio que los rebeldes acababan de evacuar. No habíamos visto si había trampas y él no nos hizo caso cuando tratamos de avisarlo. Tocó un alambre electrificado justo en la entrada y saltó por los aires. Pero no murió en el acto. Le dimos morfina de uno de los botiquines y me senté a su lado, bajo un árbol, y le hablé hasta que murió. Tenía once años.

—Es una edad muy temprana para participar en una guerra.

—Ya había perdido a sus padres y dos hermanas. Estaba solo en el mundo. Solo nos tenía a nosotros. Nos habíamos unido al ejército del gobierno, que estaban abrumados por los rebeldes y pedían mercenarios. Yo era el jefe de mi unidad. Empecé con treinta hombres y volví con tres —explicó, mientras ponía el sándwich de Serena en un plato y se disponía a hacerse los suyos—. Los rebeldes conquistaron la capital y formaron un gobierno propio. Pasaron dos meses hasta que las tropas del ejército y nosotros pudimos recuperar la capital y el resto del país. Y en esos dos meses, murieron diez mil personas.

—Estoy segura de que yo no podría ser un buen soldado, aunque Harley piense que él sí.

—Yo quería ganar suficiente dinero para retirarme mientras todavía era joven. Planeaba volver a casa, comprar un rancho y casarme —terminó de hacer sus sándwiches y se echó leche en el café—. Estuve a punto de conseguirlo, pero antes, trabajé para una agencia secreta del gobierno y los ayudé a conseguir pruebas contra Lopez —continuó—. Como ya sabes, me incendiaron la casa de Wyoming. Tenían pensado sacar a mi hijo antes de que el incendio se produjera, pero el hombre de López pensó que daba igual un niño más o menos. El único consuelo que me queda es que López eliminó al hombre por ese fallo. Nunca mata a niños.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien.

—Yo también, pero por mucho que lo sintamos, no podré recuperar a mi pequeño.

Su rostro tenía una expresión totalmente pétrea.

—Puedes ayudarme a cuidar a mi hijo.

—¿Por qué piensas que será un niño?

—No sé, lo intuyo. Me encanta el béisbol y trabajar en el rancho. Sé que las chicas también pueden hacer esas cosas, pero me encantaría que fuera un chico.

—Tú querrías lo que viniera.

—Es cierto.

—Eso es lo que importa.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente—. A veces me dan como calambres. He leído que les pasa a muchas mujeres y se dice que sobre todo durante las primeras semanas.

—Eso no suena bien.

—Quizá solo sean los nervios. Han sido unas semanas duras.

Serena tomó su sándwich.

—Me lo imagino, pero si esos calambres persisten, tendrás que ir al médico.

—Lo haré.

Después de la comida, Darien la llevó al espacioso granero para que viera a su cachorro, que estaba instalado confortablemente en un cubículo, con una cama de paja fresca.

—¡Hola, Puppy Dog! —exclamó Serena, corriendo hacia el rincón donde estaba el enorme animal—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Serena vio al acercarse los recipientes con comida y agua para el perro. También había algunos juguetes para ellos esparcidos por el suelo.

—Puede que no, ahora que veo todo esto.

—Los perros necesitan cosas con las que jugar. Los mantiene activos y saludables.

Compré media docena para Bob.

—¿Bob?

Darien fue hacia ella. Serena dio un último abrazo a Puppy Dog y salió del cubículo. El animal lloriqueó durante unos segundos y luego se fue por una pelota que le gustaba.

En el cubículo de al lado había un enorme collie blanco y marrón, con ojos inteligentes. En su pelaje se notaban todavía signos de malnutrición, pero estaba empezando a convertirse en un bonito animal.

—Es precioso.

—Es preciosa.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien sin decir nada.

—Es preciosa —repitió este.

—Bob no es nombre femenino...

—Si a un chico se le puede llamar Sue, a una perra se le puede llamar Bob.

—Tú escuchas demasiadas canciones de Johnny Cash —lo acusó, soltando una carcajada.

—Es estupendo, ¿verdad? La canción de Sue me encanta, pero me gusta todo lo que grabó.

—Yo tengo dos álbumes suyos —confesó ella.

—Sabía que tenías buen gusto.

A Serena le gustaba el modo en que los ojos de Darien brillaban al sonreír. En el pueblo tenía fama de ser insociable, pero en su terreno era tranquilo, agradable e incluso divertido. Serena se preguntó cuánta gente vería esa faceta suya. Probablemente no mucha.

—¿Qué ha sido del hombre que entró en mi casa?

—El sheriff lo encerró. Nosotros no quisimos tocar la palanca que había utilizado para que pudieran mirar las huellas. El hombre no llevaba guantes, así que hay por todas partes. Aunque pagará una fianza y luego se irá a su casa.

—¿A su casa?

—Un hombre con un traje de Armani apareció hace pocos días por aquí y se presentó como un nuevo vecino. En el solar contiguo hay un almacén de miel, pero no es miel lo que están sacando de ahí. No sé si me entiendes.

—¿Son drogas?

—Cocaína en bruto —replicó él—. O mejor dicho, pasta de cocaína. Por lo menos es lo que sospecho que están almacenando.

—¿Aquí, en Jacobsville?

—Sí y aquí al lado.

—¡Entonces díselo al sheriff y que arreste a los propietarios!

—No encontrarán la cocaína si lo hacen. Es más, me apuesto lo que quieras que ellos llamarán para que vaya la policía a mirar. Cuando lo hagan, los botes serán todos de miel

y los perros policías no encontrarán ni rastro de cocaína. Habiendo ido una vez y no habiendo encontrado nada, la policía no querrá ir una segunda vez. O por lo menos, no sin pruebas evidentes. Es fácil ser denunciado por acoso y créeme, a López le encantaría si pudiera llevar a nuestro sheriff a los tribunales.

—Eso suena un poco cínico.

—Sé cómo funcionan esa gente. En el pasado he conocido traficantes de droga, asesinos, contrabandistas de diamantes.

Serena abría los ojos cada vez más.

—¿Sí?

—Te lo prometo. Hacía lo que me pedían. Las guerras obligan a hacer amistades extrañas. Hay que conseguir armas y municiones, por no decir explosivos, equipos de telecomunicaciones o medicinas. No puedes salir a la tienda a comprarlo.

—Puedes comprar armas —dijo ella.

—Armas registradas —explicó él—. Es obligatorio hacer una breve investigación de la persona a la que se le vende el arma y hay un periodo de confirmación. Si sabes dónde conseguirlo, obtienes cualquier arma, desde Uzis a C—4 en el momento.

—No lo sabía.

—Es casi imposible enfrentarse en este momento a las bandas de narcotraficantes.

Están muy bien organizadas, casi son como multinacionales. Tienen su jerarquía y toda una red de distribución a nivel regional y nacional. Cuando descubres cómo funcionan, entiendes por qué es tan difícil luchar contra ellos. No se puede arrestar a cada miembro de la banda en el país. Eso es lo que haría falta para eliminarlos. E incluso así, todavía seguiría habiendo traficantes. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque donde hay demanda, hay producción. Mientras haya gente que quiera comprar droga, habrá gente que se la venda.

—Eso es muy desmoralizante.

—Claro que lo es, pero no puedes hacer una guerra si no conoces al enemigo. Cada vez que eliminamos a una de esas bandas, damos un paso adelante en la tarea de cortar la producción. Es descorazonador ver las estadísticas, pero hay mucha gente que trabaja para tratar de detener el mercado de la droga. A mí me gusta pensar que algún día se conseguirá.

—Yo me alegraría de que pudieran poner al señor López en algún lugar desde donde no pudiera hacerme daño.

—De momento te hemos puesto a ti en un lugar donde no va a poder. Y ahora cómete el sándwich.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Serena se instaló en el rancho y los hombres de Darien la miraban con extrañeza cada vez que la veían. La mayoría de la gente en Jacobsville pensaba lo mismo, debido a la fama de solitario de Darien. Jamás se le había visto con ninguna mujer, y de repente la joven y viuda Serena Winston, estaba viviendo con él. Desde luego era un rumor muy jugoso.

Como Darien había previsto, el hombre que había sido arrestado por intentar entrar en casa de Serena, había pagado la fianza y había abandonado el país. Aunque eso no eliminaba la gravedad de la situación de Serena, como decía Darien. López no se detendría hasta conseguir lo que se había propuesto. Como todos sabían que Serena estaba en casa de Darien, a López no le sería difícil encontrarla.

También, y como había previsto Darien, en la oficina del sheriff se recibió una llamada anónima para que fueran al almacén de miel que había detrás del rancho de Darien. Los frascos y colmenas que Harley había estado vigilando fueron supervisados una y otra vez por oficiales y perros entrenados. Al parecer, no encontraron nada ilegal y se marcharon.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que sería muy difícil hacer que la policía volviera allí sin pruebas concretas de que allí se estaba realizando algo ilegal. Se rumoreaba que los propietarios del nuevo negocio habían amenazado con poner un pleito multimillonario contra varias agencias si estas se atrevían a acercarse a la propiedad.

Jacobsville era un pueblo pequeño y el departamento del sheriff tenía un presupuesto tan pequeño, que se ponían pálidos solo con escuchar la palabra pleito. Le gustara o no, el sheriff dependía de los políticos y el dinero.

Pero hubo un incidente importante y esperanzador. Rodrigo, el mexicano que se había infiltrado con éxito en la banda de López, había mandado un mensaje a Eb Scott, diciéndole que iban a pasar una gran cantidad de cocaína por la frontera mejicana. No tenía muchos detalles al respecto, pero mantendría los ojos y oídos bien abiertos para informarles cuanto antes de cualquier cosa.

Serena escuchaba en ese momento una conversación que mantenía Darien con Eb Scott a través de radio. Algo que le resultaba bastante extraño cuando el teléfono era más cómodo y lo tenían allí mismo.

Cuando la conversación terminó, Serena le quiso preguntar sobre ello.

—Esto —explicó Darien, señalando el aparato—... es un aparato de alta tecnología, no de una frecuencia normal.

Serena estudió el aparato con curiosidad.

—Nunca he visto una cosa tan rara.

—¿No tenía Tiger un equipo como este?

—Si lo tenía, lo tenía escondido —Serena dio un suspiro, pensando en la terrible muerte de Tiger y la brevedad de su matrimonio.

Sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano al vientre.

—Ayer por la noche estuviste andando por la habitación hasta tarde. ¿Por qué?

—Tuve algunos calambres —replicó ella,

Pero no la preocupaba demasiado. El doctor le había dicho que era normal que los tuviera de vez en cuando.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—No es la primera vez que te pasa. Tienes que llamar al médico.

—Ya hablé con él antes de ayer —le recordó—. Me dijo que era normal durante los primeros meses y que mientras no haya hemorragia, no hay motivos para preocuparse.

Además, me siento como no me he sentido en varias semanas.

Darien no le quiso decir que tenía un aspecto delicioso. Su pelo largo, lo llevaba suelto alrededor de los hombros e incluso con las gafas, estaba guapa. A Darien le gustaba la pequeña nariz respingona y la boca suave y carnosa. Le gustaba el modo en que lo miraba, como si fuera un pájaro pequeño y curioso, cuando él estaba por el rancho haciendo algo. Le gustaba sobre todo cuando iba en vaqueros, y cómo los jerséis de punto resaltaban sus senos pequeños y firmes. Cuando recordaba la sensación de tenerla en brazos, la suavidad de su boca joven, todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso. Ella no sabía, no podía saber, lo difícil que era para él tenerla en la misma casa y no tocarla nunca. Pero no quería que se sintiera amenazada. Estaba en peligro y no tenía ningún sitio donde ir.

Serena elevó ambas cejas cuando vio que el rostro de Darien cada vez se ponía más sombrío.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No salgas así al jardín —aconsejó con brusquedad.

Serena se miró y luego lo miró a él con expresión confundida.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Me has oído —dijo, levantándose. Un error, porque al hacerlo le vio la parte de arriba de sus senos—. No quiero que mis hombres te miren lascivamente.

«Sobre todo Harley», añadió en silencio.

—En este momento tú me estás mirando lascivamente —replicó ella, divertida y complacida al mismo tiempo.

—No te estoy mirando lascivamente. O no me doy cuenta. Pero entre mis hombres hay chicos muy jóvenes con las hormonas revueltas y les parecería sexy una mujer que llevara una tela de saco encima. Ponte vaqueros y camisas con los botones abrochados hasta el cuello.

—Hormonas revueltas —repitió ella—. Eso es nuevo.

—No eres tan ingenua. Estuviste casada. Sabes cuándo un hombre te desea.

En realidad no y le gustaría decírselo. Tiger había dormido con ella solo dos veces y al parecer tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en las dos. Tiger no se sentía atraído en realidad por ella y el sentimiento era mutuo. No pasaba eso con Darien. Lo miró y se le aflojaron las rodillas.

—No voy a ponerme una tela de saco para hacer las cosas de la casa —protestó ella—

Me da igual cómo tengan las hormonas. Dios, ¡pero si estoy embarazada! ¿Quién va a intentar seducir a una mujer embarazada?

—Un hombre que tenga menos de ochenta años y que te vea vestida así. Y eso me incluye a mí.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco al mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando Darien continuó mirándola y notó sensaciones extrañas en algunas partes del cuerpo. Incluso con mayor intensidad que la noche de la ópera. Recordó el sabor de la boca de Darien y aunque estuviera siendo desleal a TIGER, quería sentirlo de nuevo.

—¿De verdad?

Darien pareció incomodarse.

—Estábamos hablando de tu forma de vestir. Cuando haya hombres trabajando fuera, no salgas en pantalones cortos y blusas escotadas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que voy a tener que ir todo el verano con abrigo porque los hombres no pueden controlarse? ¡No es justo!

—¡Claro que no lo es! Pero los hombres siempre van a mirar si hay algo que mirar y ninguna ley va a poder matar un instinto tan primitivo y antiguo.

Serena bajó los ojos hasta su boca y recordó de nuevo lo delicioso que era sentirla sobre la suya. Luego se sintió culpable por pensarlo. Se estaba olvidando de Tiger, algo que Darien no hacía. Darien no la había tocado desde que se había mudado a su casa. Respetaba la muerte de su marido. Ella sentía mucho lo que le había pasado a Tiger, pero los sentimientos desaparecían cuando se acercaba a Darien.

—Harley parece venir mucho por aquí últimamente.

—Me trae huevos frescos. Además, desde que pasó lo de la serpiente, tengo miedo de meter la mano en la cesta.

—En ese caso, me imagino que ni en casa estás a salvo.

Serena inmediatamente comenzó a mirar el suelo, totalmente horrorizada. Darien se echó a reír.

—No importa, me imagino que es mejor Harley que una serpiente.

—Sé que no es todo lo que pretende ser, pero es simpático. Además, sé que te está ayudando a vigilar a la gente del almacén de al lado, ¿no?

A Darien no le gustó aquello. Eb había aceptado que Harley vigilara para ellos, siempre que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—¿Te lo dijo él?

Serena no quería causar problemas a Harley, aunque tampoco le gustaba decir mentiras.

—Mencionó que estaba vigilando que las abejas no molestaran al ganado.

—Ya —contestó Darien, visiblemente relajado.

—Si prefieres le digo a otra persona que me traiga los huevos —empezó a decir ella, tratando de eliminar el ceño del rostro de Darien.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué me iba a importar?

Dos días después, Darien entró en la cocina y encontró a Harley, que le estaba agarrando la mano a Serena.

Ambos se volvieron y Harley se puso colorado cuando los ojos de Darien parecieron taladrarlo.

—¡Hola, jefe! —dijo, con forzado entusiasmo—. Estaba... enseñando a Serena, a la señorita, señora Winston cómo dar al bate de béisbol.

—Sí, es verdad —aseguró Serena rápidamente.

Llevaba los mismos pantalones ceñidos y el jersey amarillo con escote en V que se le abría cuando se inclinaba. La mirada de Darien le hizo sentirse como si estuviera cometiendo adulterio. Se había puesto esa ropa deliberadamente. Pero no por Harley, sino por él. Él no la había visto hasta ese momento, aunque Harley sí.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya al garaje. Estoy arreglando la furgoneta, jefe.

—Muy bien —dijo Darien, con un tono de voz que no solía utilizar muy a menudo.

Harley entonces salió por la puerta de la cocina.

—De verdad me estaba enseñando a agarrar el bate —dijo Serena, con las manos en las caderas.

Darien se acercó a ella, demasiado celoso como para pensar con claridad.

—¿Y aprendiste la lección? Demuéstrame que sabes lanzar el bate.

Darien la agarró por la cintura y apretó cada parte de su cuerpo delgado contra el de ella.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar y los labios de Darien la aprisionaron, hambrientos y exigentes.

Ella quería resistirse. De verdad. Pero la proximidad de él, su calor y su fuerza acallaron su protesta. Dio un grito sofocado y se abrazó a él, respondiendo a su beso con el anhelo y el deseo tanto tiempo contenido. Sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Darien a la vez que el suyo temblaba de pasión.

Darien dijo algo contra sus labios, pero ella no le prestó atención. Apretó su boca contra la de él, contestando a la devoradora pasión que la consumía. No era un beso sensual, sino un beso lleno de fuego, hambre y deseo, descontrolado. Un beso que dio a Serena un extraño sentimiento de orgullo al intuir que podía desequilibrar a Darien. Y aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, tenía que admitir que los celos de Darien aumentaban su excitación.

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó y los viejos instintos se desataron. Se echó hacia atrás, luchando contra el deseo que atenazaba cada uno de sus músculos. La inesperada explosión lo dejó sorprendido y confundido.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad y se miraron más como combatientes que como amantes.

—No me gusta que Harley te toque.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

Los ojos azules de Darien la miraron de arriba abajo con deseo y posesión.

—Estás embarazada.

Ella asintió. En alguna parte de su corazón, albergaba el deseo de que Darien fuera suyo.

Era desleal hacia Tiger y debería avergonzarse, pensó, tocándose el vientre.

Darien murmuró algo y se apartó.

—No debería tocarte. ¡Dios sabe que estoy tratando de evitarlo! Quizá lo conseguiría si tú dejaras de tentarme con pantalones ceñidos y camisetas escotadas.

Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron.

—Harley está arreglando la furgoneta, que no entre aquí. Si tú no se lo dices, se lo diré yo y no seré diplomático.

—De acuerdo, Darien.

Darien cerró los ojos, sin entender la sumisión de Serena.

—No salgas de la casa y cierra las puertas con llave.

—De acuerdo.

—No des por hecho que estás a salvo porque Harley esté en el garaje —añadió—. No es tan valiente como cree y nunca se ha enfrentado a hombres como López.

—De acuerdo —repitió ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hay una pistola en el cajón de mi mesa de trabajo, por si acaso.

—Lo recordaré.

La boca de Serena estaba ligeramente hinchada por la presión de la suya, y verla enrojecida y despeinada por él lo complacía. No sonrió, pero sus ojos sí.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

—Sí, tengo que ir a Kingsville para ver toros.

—Yo fui una vez allí con mi padre. Tenían un ganado precioso.

—A mí me gusta la raza de Santa Gertrudis —aclaró él—. Y el mejor lugar para comprar es donde se empezaron a hacer famosos —hizo una pausa y entornó los ojos para mirarla—. Mientras estoy fuera, no salgas de la casa bajo ningún motivo. Harley estará vigilando la casa continuamente y he puesto un sistema de alarma que está conectado con la casa de Eb, por si ocurre algo que Harley no pueda manejar. Eb estaría aquí en cinco minutos. ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola?

—¿Sola? ¿No has visto esos quince hombres que trabajan para ti?

—Solo seis de ellos trabajan todo el día. Y ninguno de ellos está cerca de la casa, excepto por la mañana temprano y al final de la tarde. Harley estará en el garaje, si lo necesitas, llámalo por el interfono y vendrá en seguida —dijo, indicando el aparato que había en una de las paredes del salón—. Y mantén las puertas cerradas.

—Estás preocupado.

—He oído algunas cosas y sí, estoy preocupado. Hazme caso.

—De acuerdo, jefe —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Eso me gusta, es una pena que sepa que no lo vas a hacer. Sonríes y asientes con la cabeza porque te lo digo yo, no por ti misma. Y cuando me doy la vuelta haces lo que quieres.

—Siempre me funcionaba con papá. Es un derroche de energía discutir con algunos hombres.

—Y con algunas mujeres. Cuídate —repitió, tomando su sombrero.

—Tú también. Tú tampoco eres amigo de López.

Se puso el sombrero en el momento que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

—Sí, pero López no le gusta arriesgarse innecesariamente y ya ha tenido una mala experiencia con la ley —continuó, al oír que Harley se acercaba—. No se acercará aquí a menos que esté muy desesperado.

—Porque sabe que estoy aquí, señora Winston —intervino Harley—. Nadie va a ponerle la mano encima mientras yo esté de servicio.

—Por supuesto —contestó Serena, sin atreverse a mirar a Darien.

—He entrado para beber algo, es un trabajo que da sed. No le importa, ¿verdad, jefe?

—No me importa, pero no te descuides, López nunca lo haría.

Harley hizo un gesto para demostrar que despreciaba a López y su organización.

—Da igual, por aquí no va a venir.

—Volveré tarde. No te olvides de cerrar las puertas —repitió a Serena una vez más.

Después se marchó de mala gana.

Harley se puso una bebida fría de la nevera y se apoyó en la puerta.

—Quería asegurarme de que no le he causado problemas. El señor Chiba se ha enfadado mucho antes.

—No te preocupes. Me quiere proteger por el niño.

—Claro —dijo notando los labios hinchados y rojos de Serena.

—¿No quieres un vaso y hielo? —preguntó ella, nerviosa por la manera en que

Harley la miraba.

—No, gracias, está bien así. Bueno, si me necesita no tiene más que llamarme, señora. Yo estaré en el garaje.

—Sé que hay un interfono, pero no creo que lo necesite.

—Nunca se sabe. Cerraré la puerta con llave al salir. Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Poco después, Harley entró de nuevo a por otro refresco. Tenía grasa en las manos y se había hecho un corte.

—Toma, lávate con este jabón mientras yo voy a buscar una venda.

—No ha sido nada, señora. Ojalá hubiera estado con nosotros en África. Unos cuantos nos perdimos en la selva.

—¿En la selva? ¿Con los leones?

—No vimos leones, pero había muchos guerrilleros. Así es la vida, señora, la lucha por unos principios sin obtener nada a cambio más que la satisfacción de uno. Cuando haga dos o tres cursillos de entrenamientos más, volveré a África a hacer fortuna.

—O a que te maten.

—Imposible. Mi profesor de entrenamiento me dijo que no había visto a nadie con tanto talento natural para las artes marciales. Y también sé tirar cuchillos.

Serena terminó de colocarle la venda y guardó el botiquín.

—Gracias por su ayuda —dijo Harley mientras sacaba de la nevera otro refresco—.

Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.

Serena se quedó a solas y recordó el beso que poco antes se había dado con Darien. Este era un hombre complejo y muy atractivo, pero ella en ese momento de su vida no podía aprovecharlo. Era una lástima. Tenían tanto en común...


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

Aquella tarde, casi al anochecer, Serena oyó el motor de una camioneta y creyó que sería Darien. Sin pensarlo, se fue a la cocina y miró por la ventana.

Eran tres hombres desconocidos y Harley, al verlos, salió del garaje, limpiándose las manos.

—¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo en tono amenazante.

—Estamos buscando al señor Chiba.

—Ha ido a Kingsville a comprar toros. No sé cuándo volverá.

—Qué sorpresa —dijo el mismo hombre, sacando un arma de debajo de la chaqueta.

Serena inmediatamente cerró con llave la puerta de la cocina y se fue hacia el estudio de

Darien, donde se encerró por dentro. Luego llamó a Eb con el equipo de radio.

—Quédate en la casa, Darien va para allá —la aconsejó.

Eb colgó el teléfono antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle algo más. Así que, no sabía si quedarse encerrada en el estudio y esperar, o si ir a ver lo que le estaba sucediendo al pobre Harley. Finalmente, agarró la pistola que Darien guardaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio y fue sin hacer ruido a la planta de abajo.

Al mirar por la puerta de la cocina, retirando disimuladamente la cortina, vio que un hombre tenía sujeto a Harley y lo amenazaba con una pistola en la garganta. Otro de los hombres se mantenía en guardia, también con una pistola en la mano. El tercero se había metido en el garaje.

Serena permaneció con la automática en la mano, sin saber qué hacer. Le temblaban las manos y notaba la garganta seca. De repente, oyó el motor de una furgoneta. Esta vez era la de Darien, que bajó y se acercó a los hombres despacio, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

—Usted es Darien Chiba —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Sí.

—Queremos a la mujer —aseguró el hombre que tenía agarrado a Harley—. La queremos ahora mismo.

—Es viuda y está embarazada.

—Eso nos da igual —replicó el hombre—. A nosotros nos han ordenado que la llevemos y si no lo hacemos nos puede costar muy caro.

—Iré por ella —dijo Darien con resignación.

—¡Señor Chiba, no puede dar a la señora para que se la lleven!

—Nos matarán si no lo hacemos, hijo.

Darien dejó de sujetarse el brazo izquierdo. Movió la mano derecha, un momento, pero ese movimiento acaparó la atención de los tres hombres armados, que en cambio no se dieron cuenta de que debajo de la manga izquierda llevaba algo.

—Dejen al pobre Harley. Trabaja para mí en el rancho.

—¿Nos está pidiendo que soltemos a un mercenario? Le hemos oído hablar con la mujer de su estancia en África.

Darien entonces dedujo que habrían puesto en la casa micrófonos. Miró a Harley y rezó por que el joven no se asustara y cometiera alguna estupidez.

—Era una mentira, ¡de verdad! —exclamó Harley—. No soy un mercenario, solo soy un vaquero...

—Y es cierto. ¿Y yo? ¿Parezco yo una amenaza para tres hombres armados? — preguntó Darien—. ¿Con mi brazo izquierdo inútil?

Harley miró a Darien con disgusto. Le dolía ver al señor Chiba compadeciéndose de ese modo. ¡Si pudiera apartar esa pistola que le apretaba la garganta, haría algo para salvar a la señora Winston y a su jefe! Sabía lo que hacer y aunque no tenía mucho entrenamiento, conocía los movimientos.

—Veo que está usted herido, pero este hombre le ha dicho a la mujer que tiene formación militar y no dudaría en emplearla. ¿Cree que soy estúpido?

—No. Tú quédate quieto Harley. Yo iré a buscar a la señora Winston... —se giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda del hombre que lo apuntaba con la pistola—, ¡Dios!

¡Mire allí!

El hombre de la pistola se giró, distrayéndose unos segundos. Fue suficiente. Darien sacó de la manga un cuchillo y se lo clavó en el hombro. El hombre dejó caer el arma y gimió de dolor. Entonces, Darien rápidamente lanzó otro cuchillo contra el hombre que sujetaba a Harley. El cuchillo se clavó en su antebrazo y con la fuerza que llevaba, continuó hasta clavarse en la pared de madera del granero.

Con los ojos echándole chispas, Darien se echó hacia delante y dio una patada en el estómago al primer hombre, haciéndole caer al suelo inmediatamente.

—¡En el garaje hay otro! —aseguró Harley.

—Había.

Las palabras fueron acompañadas de una risotada. Eb Scott salió, agarrando a un hombre por detrás.

—Cometió un error fatal. Nunca des la espalda a un rincón que esté a oscuras. Ha sido divertido, Darien.

Darien no respondió. Miró al hombre que estaba en el suelo y luego al que estaba clavado en la pared del granero.

—No me ha gustado tener que hacerlo así, pero se lo han buscado ustedes. ¡Y no se queje tanto, que ha sido un rasguño!

—¿Estás bien, Harley? —preguntó Eb.

—Sí... claro —contestó, todavía con los ojos como platos.

—Iré a buscar a Serena —aclaró Darien, dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

Harley miró a Darien como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

—¿Vio usted eso? —preguntó a Eb—. ¿Lo vio? ¡Le clavó el cuchillo al segundo antes de que el primero llegara a su destino!

—¡Dijiste que era inofensivo! —gritó el hombre que estaba en el suelo, agarrándose el hombro herido.

—¡Pensé que era un lisiado! —contestó el otro, cuyo cuchillo tenía todavía clavado y no se atrevía a quitar por miedo a una hemorragia.

—Yo también —dijo Harley, sin que nadie lo oyera.

—Darien no es lo que parece —contestó Eb.

Serena, que había visto todo desde la cocina, abrió la puerta y se arrojó en los brazos de

Darien. Llevaba todavía la pistola en la mano.

Darien se la quitó y la abrazó.

—¿Pensabas salir a salvarme?

—Si tenía que hacerlo, sí —contestó ella con voz ronca, abrazándose a él—. Desde luego no iba a quedarme en casa y dejar que te mataran.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y la miró con ternura.

—Es estupendo contar con ayuda en casos de apuro.

Serena sonrió y miró hacia la carretera al oír varias sirenas de policía.

—Hablando de ayuda... ¿Lo planeaste?

—Lo planeó Eb y me dijo que lo ayudara. Eb se quedó en el granero esta tarde, cuando yo me fui. No quiso intervenir hasta ver que los hombres estaban desarmados para que no le ocurriera nada a Harley —miró hacia la ventana y lo vio apoyado en el granero con aspecto desolado—. Lo que no sabía es que López había puesto micrófonos en la casa.

—¿Pueden escuchar todo lo que decimos?

Darien la miró a los ojos y supo que ella temía que hubieran oído lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que él se fuera.

—No, no todo —murmuró, guiñándole un ojo. Probablemente solo hayan puesto en la cocina, que es donde más tiempo estamos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, dando un suspiro.

—Será mejor que me vaya y termine este asunto. ¿Estás bien?

—Nunca he estado mejor. ¿Y tú?

—También.

Eb y Darien explicaron a la policía lo que había pasado. Darien cursó una orden de denuncia que metieran a los hombres en la cárcel. Estaba furioso con López, por haberse atrevido a enviar hombres a su propia casa en busca de Serena. Poco después, la policía se los llevó.

Harley, una vez solos, se acercó a su jefe.

—Soy un fraude, señor Chiba. Debería despedirme.

Darien sonrió.

—Si te despido, ¿quién va a traer huevos frescos a Serena por las mañanas?

—¿No va a despedirme?

—Hoy no. Vuelve allí y termina de arreglar la furgoneta. La necesitaremos mañana por la mañana para llevar los terneros.

—Ya está terminada. Estaba guardando las herramientas cuando llegaron esos tipos

—aseguró Harley, todavía desorientado—. Me imagino que aprendió a tirar cuchillos cuando estaba en el ejército.

—Algo así.

—Fue increíble lo que hizo, señor Chiba.

—Practico de vez en cuando.

—Se creyeron totalmente lo de su brazo.

—Para su desgracia. Nunca subestimes al enemigo, si quieres salvar tu pellejo.

—¿Ha estado entonces en muchas guerras?

—Deja de hacer preguntas, Harley. Vete a terminar la furgoneta.

Serena pasó la noche inquieta. Oía ruidos y soñó que Darien estaba con aquellos hombres de las pistolas, pero que no había podido tirarles los cuchillos. Se despertó llorando, bañada en un sudor frío.

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta y encendió la luz del dormitorio. Era Darien, que había ido a ver qué ocurría. Iba únicamente con la parte de abajo del pijama. Su pelo oscuro estaba revuelto y sus ojos expresaban preocupación.

—Has gritado —aseguró al entrar.

Serena se incorporó y dobló las rodillas para abrazarse a ellas. Luego, lo miró; aunque sin las gafas, apenas veía.

—Siento haberte despertado. Ha sido un día muy difícil.

—Para mí también —replicó él—. Siento mucho que te hayas visto implicada en todo esto.

—Yo también, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Y ahora López te perseguirá también a ti.

—No, te persigue a ti. Esta ha sido una prueba para ver si podía atraparte en mi casa.

—No ha podido.

—No, es cierto.

—¿Crees que lo intentará de nuevo?

—Dicen que López es capaz de seguir a un hombre al infierno, aunque tenga que meterse él también. Y yo lo creo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo seguir aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque...

Darien se sentó en la cama.

—Escúchame. Tengo una casa grande, espaciosa. Mientras estés aquí, yo puedo protegerte y te protegeré. Vas a tener un hijo y necesitas a alguien. No hay motivo para que te vayas.

—Darien, la gente ya está empezando a decir cosas...

—Dejarán de decirlas cuando nos casemos.

Serena pareció quedarse sin respiración unos segundos. Luego, lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de timidez, excitación y placer.

—Nos casaremos. La mayoría de la gente sabe que estás aquí porque corres peligro, en cuanto al resto, si nos casamos, dejarán de hablar. No te lo estoy proponiendo por ningún motivo oculto. Será un matrimonio de conveniencia, por un periodo de tiempo limitado.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, decepcionada pero sin demostrarlo—, Y puedes echarme cuando hayas terminado con López —añadió, esforzándose por sonreír.

—Muy bien —admitió él, cuidando meticulosamente de no dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento—. Pero solo si tú entonces quieres marcharte. Y no se lo propondría a ninguna otra mujer. No tuve una buena experiencia en mi primer matrimonio y si López no te hubiera intentado matar, nunca te habría dicho que vinieras.

—Lo sé.

—Eso no quiere decir que no me parezcas atractiva —continuó—. Creo que te has dado cuenta, no he tratado de disimularlo. Pero estás embarazada y eres viuda. Sería inmoral que me aprovechara de las circunstancias.

Serena se quedó pensativa. Por un lado, Darien la miraba de una forma extraña al hablarle y no quería que se marchara. Aunque sabía que si se casaba con ella, era por las razones que había mencionado. Le estaba ofreciendo compañía y protección para su hijo. Vivir con él sería maravilloso, aunque se mantuviera distante.

—¿Estás seguro de que sería lo correcto?

—Sí, lo estoy. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Serena jugó con el dobladillo del pijama.

—A lo mejor soy para ti un estorbo.

Darien la miró con tal deseo, que Serena se dio cuenta. Sin pensar bajó las rodillas y los ojos de él se posaron inmediatamente en sus senos. Se le notaban los pezones oscuros a través de la fina tela del pijama.

La respiración de Darien cambió. Serena miró su pecho fuerte e imaginó lo que sería sentirlo contra el suyo.

—No tientes a la suerte. Han pasado tres años. Incluso más. No deseaba a mi esposa después de que naciera mi hijo y el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Pero me deseas.

Darien asintió despacio, mirando de nuevo sus senos. Los ojos de Serena volvieron a su pecho, que acarició con dedos temblorosos. Solo se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones en el silencio de la noche.

—Ese niño está empezando a formarse y a veces tienes calambres. No quiero que sufras ningún riesgo.

—No te estaba sugiriendo nada —aseguró Serena, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño—. No lo entiendo. Nunca... he sentido nada parecido. Estoy asustada.

—¿El qué no has sentido nunca?

—No puedo —contestó ella, ruborizándose.

Darien la agarró por ambos brazos y la apretó contra sí para que apoyara la cabeza en su fuerte brazo. Con la mano libre, le acarició el cuello y luego metió la mano debajo de su melena rubia. Ella se quedó apoyada en él hasta que su respiración se hizo más tranquila.

—Entonces te lo diré yo —dijo él—. Vas a quitarte el pijama y mostrármelo tú misma —susurró, pasándole el dedo por los separados labios—. Te sientes excitada y apenas tienes control sobre ti. Eso es lo que te asusta.

—Con Tiger no era así.

Darien bajó la mano que tenía en su nuca y la deslizó hacia la base de su cuello, para después llevarla hasta uno de sus senos y agarrar el pequeño pezón.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos con un leve temblor. Luego colocó una mano contra su pecho velludo y apoyó el rostro encendido contra su brazo musculoso.

Darien acercó suavemente el rostro al de ella. La acarició de una manera tranquila y tierna, que la hizo temblar de pasión.

De repente, Serena notó su boca sobre sus ojos cerrados y sintió que le subían la parte de arriba del pijama. Ella, incapaz de resistirse, lo único que hizo fue relajarse y disfrutar de aquellas caricias sabias y expertas.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y continuó besándola. Mientras lo hacía, con la mano exploraba su piel sedosa, aumentando así la excitación que la hacía gemir.

Esta se acercó un poco más a él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Darien le quitó la blusa del pijama y miró sus senos firmes mientras los acariciaba. Era extraño, pensó, que sus pechos no mostraran señales de su estado de gestación, ya en la quinta semana. Él había visto el cuerpo de su mujer y recordaba bien los cambios producidos en él.

—Soy muy pequeña.

—¿Crees que el tamaño importa? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Si no es así, los hombres no comprarían esas revistas...

—Los hombres que las compran no tienen mujeres reales con las que practicar.

—¿Por eso lo hacen?

—Tienes el tamaño ideal —dijo él, acariciando su cuerpo—. Y si no estuvieras embarazada de cinco semanas, haría algo más que hablar.

—¿Sí?

Darien levantó la cabeza y miró los senos de color claro. Entornó los ojos al imaginarse lo que sería sentirlos contra su boca. Eso provocó en él una gran excitación.

—Quieres besarme por todas partes, ¿verdad? Yo... te dejaría.

—Lo sé. ¿Y qué crees entonces que puede ocurrir? Llevo mucho tiempo sin desear a una mujer, pero a ti te deseo con pasión. No me lo pongas más difícil.

Ella trató de relajarse y respirar profundamente, para negarse el deseo que sentía por dentro. Era evidente que se sentía avergonzada de cómo se estaba comportando.

—Lo siento —dijo, apartando la vista.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

Darien se levantó. Su erección era evidente, pero no trató de disimularla. Miró a Serena con deseo y ella lo miró de la misma manera.

—Primero tenemos que casarnos. Luego hablaremos con tu ginecólogo. Si no hay problemas, haremos el amor. Si tú quieres, claro.

—Yo quiero —replicó ella, evitando su mirada interrogante.

—Entonces somos dos.

Serena se tapó con las sábanas y lo miró.

—Me alegro de que esos hombres no te mataran.

—Harley se asustó mucho.

—Claro que se asustó. No es tan malo —añadió con una sonrisa.

A Darien no le gustó que ella dijera eso. Serena era joven y tenía los deseos propios de su edad. Además, se había casado y no había sido amada por su marido. Quizá en ese momento, no le importara tener una aventura. Si la tenía, sería con él. No iba a dejar que Harley se acercara a ella.

—Pareces enfadado.

—Frustrado —dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Oh.

—No tienes los senos hinchados —señaló—, y tus pezones no están oscuros ni se han agrandado. ¿Te ha hablado el médico de los cambios que tendrás durante el embarazo?

—Sí, e imagino que en seguida comenzarán a notarse.

—Claro, quizá es normal —Darien hizo una pausa—. Ahora será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación. Si me necesitas, solo tienes que dar un grito —añadió, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Te gusta la comedia musical, o la ópera? Porque puedo empezar ahora mismo y así te ahorro el paseo.

—Todavía no —insistió él, riéndose—. Primero el anillo, luego el doctor. Lo primero es lo primero.

—Bueno, tú eres el jefe.

—Así es —murmuró—, pero eso no será por mucho tiempo, imagino —dijo, dejándola a solas, con cara de confusión.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo Ocho

Una semana después, con Eb Scott y su mujer Sally como testigos, Darien Alexander Chiba se casó con Serena Tsukino Winston en una ceremonia civil. Serena llevaba un vestido sencillo de color beige y un ramo pequeño de hojas de arce amarillas y naranjas que resultaron el complemento ideal para aquel día otoñal.

Los anillos fueron sencillos, dado que era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Pero era más que eso. Serena comenzó a temblar cada vez que su nuevo y taciturno marido se acercaba a ella. Él sabía que ella lo deseaba. También él la deseaba a ella, y sin embargo, lo único que le había ofrecido al casarse era refugio, no amor eterno. Se había casado con ella porque estaba en peligro y cuando se eliminara o se arrestara a López, el matrimonio se rompería. Serena tenía que tratar de recordarlo siempre.

Después de la sencilla fiesta que se dio en el pueblo, volvieron al rancho y ella se metió en casa rápidamente, para ahorrar a Darien la humillación de no ser capaz de llevarla al dormitorio debido a su brazo herido.

Pero la inocente y bien intencionada acción, tuvo consecuencias dramáticas.

Serena, ya desde el pasillo, oyó que la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. Darien la alcanzó en el dormitorio que había estado ocupando.

—¿Por qué no has puesto un letrero y lo has colgado en la puerta? Los dos sabemos que tengo el brazo medio inutilizado, pero te podría haber llevado al dormitorio. No pesas tanto.

—Estaba solo tratando de que no te avergonzaras —replicó ella, sorprendida por su reacción—. No he querido insultarte.

Darien tiró la chaqueta y la corbata sobre una silla. Luego, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras se acercaba a Serena con expresión amenazante.

Serena no hizo nada, solo esperarlo con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Darien la agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra sí. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella.

Sus dedos se contrajeron. No se estaba comportando con normalidad y no era extraño.

Llevaba tres años sin una mujer y allí tenía a Serena, su mujer, por la que sentía un deseo que no había sentido por nadie. Pensó de repente en el hijo que llevaba dentro y vaciló.

—¿Has hablado al doctor del embarazo... ?

—Dice que, como he dejado de tener calambres, puedo tener relaciones sexuales — contestó ella, ahogándose en los brazos fuertes que la sujetaban.

Serena, sin darse cuenta, se apretó más a él, que bajó la cabeza y la besó despacio y con suavidad al principio, después con una pasión que encendió su sangre. Se puso de puntillas para apretarse a su fuerte cuerpo y se aferró a él mientras el beso se hacía más exigente y devoraba su boca.

El gemido de rendición que sus labios dejaron escapar volvió loco a Darien. La levantó con su brazo derecho y la llevó a la cama, sin dejar de besarla.

Era pleno día. El sol se filtraba por las persianas, pero a ella no le importaba. Tiger siempre había querido la oscuridad y le gustaba que a Darien no le importara la luz.

La acarició por todas partes con las manos y la boca, de un modo que nunca había hecho su marido. Tiger siempre había tenido prisa. Darien no. Mucho antes de que se quitara la camisa, ella estaba retorciéndose de placer bajo él, clavándole las uñas en los brazos y gimiendo constantemente. Era como la noche en que le había propuesto que se casaran, pero sin restricciones. A Darien no parecía importarle que ella supiera que estaba desesperado por hacerle el amor. Aunque se estaba comportando paciente y cariñosamente.

Serena no se habría creído nunca que un hombre que llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor, pudiera tener tanta paciencia. Darien actuaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Reía suavemente al sentir el deseo de ella, pero no lo satisfacía. La besaba perezosamente por todo el cuerpo mientras ella temblaba ante las sensaciones que estaba descubriendo. Cuando Darien agarró con la boca uno de los pezones, ella creyó que flotaba.

Entonces, comenzó a acariciárselo con la lengua y ella gritó extasiada.

A Darien le encantaba el modo en que ella reaccionaba a sus besos y sus caricias. Ella había mencionado que su marido no había tenido paciencia, y él en ese momento lo creía. A pesar de su matrimonio y su embarazo, se comportaba como si nunca hubiera hecho el amor. Su modo de agarrarlo, sus suaves gemidos de placer y su temblor le hacían sentirse un verdadero hombre. Su propia mujer había odiado hacer el amor; había odiado a su hijo, a él. Y después de haberse quedado solo, no había vuelto a estar con ninguna otra mujer. Hasta ese momento. ¡Y esa mujer dulce y apasionada era su esposa! Gimió contra uno de sus senos mientras una ola de placer lo invadió. Y ya no fue capaz de controlarse más tiempo.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa y la tiró sobre la cama. Luego, cubrió el cuerpo de Serena con el suyo y sintió el calor y la pasión que emanaban de él. Oyó el gemido que escapó de su boca y sintió su temblor cuando se movió para acomodarse a él.

—¡Darien! —susurró, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

—No tengas miedo, tendré cuidado —susurró él, leyendo el temor que había en su voz—. Mucho cuidado. No te haré daño, amor mío.

Pero, desgraciadamente, eso no era todo lo que Serena estaba pensando. Aunque era demasiado tímida para decirle que no estaba segura de si su delgado cuerpo se ajustaría al de él.

Volvió a gemir mientras él se movía perezosamente y un espasmo violento de placer la atravesó de arriba abajo. Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla y ella supo que sus ojos serían como dos piscinas enormes. Se daba cuenta de que sus piernas se relajaban, de que sus caderas estrechas se arqueaban y que su cuerpo trataba de incitarlo a repetir ese movimiento perezoso de su cuerpo para darle de nuevo aquel inmenso placer.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres que haga? —preguntó él en un susurro.

Ella no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra, pero Darien parecía que no lo necesitaba.

Cambió de posición y entró en ella, Serena cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Nunca había imaginado que una mujer pudiera sentir tal...

Darien, casi al límite de sus fuerzas, oyó la voz de Serena, suplicándole, casi llorando. No tenía por qué prolongarlo más. Atrapó su boca firmemente bajo la suya y se movió rápidamente, con fuerza, sintiendo que el cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al ritmo de él y lo repetía. La suavidad de su piel le hizo perder lo poco que le quedaba de control. Notó que ella entraba en la misma espiral que él y oyó el placer en sus sollozos entrecortados, lo sintió en las manos que seguían agarrándolo, en su cuerpo arqueado, en el modo en que sus largas piernas se entrelazaban a su cuerpo y se tensaban.

Fue más de lo que él había imaginado. Serena cayó con él en el calor blanco del éxtasis y palpitó junto a él mientras la realidad se convertía en una luz distante. Darien sintió su cuerpo tensarse al mismo tiempo que el de ella se convulsionaba bajo la presión de él.

Fue como ser enterrado en terciopelo suave y caliente...

—¡No! —gritó ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, ya relajado y tumbado sobre ella—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No duró —lloró, abrazada a él—. No he podido hacer que durara...

—Un placer así sería letal si durara más —susurró él, mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior.

Ella movió las piernas y al sentir su miembro dentro, lo miró tímidamente.

—Era como hacer el amor a una virgen.

—Me parecía que lo era —susurró ella, sin ocultar nada.

Darien le quitó las horquillas del cabello.

—Así estás mejor —afirmó, sonriendo.

Estaban todavía unidos y los ojos de ella buscaron el rostro delgado y oscuro de él.

Darien hizo un movimiento de caderas y el cuerpo de Serena tembló una vez más.

Entonces, Darien fue a poner las horquillas sobre la mesilla de noche y la miró a los ojos, deliberadamente. Ella levantó un poco las caderas.

Luego, la besó suavemente y se puso de lado, agarrándola por las caderas. Metió una pierna entre las de ella y sintió que el cuerpo de Serena comenzaba de nuevo a encenderse.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue que esperaba tener la energía suficiente para sobrevivir a lo que iban a hacerse el uno al otro esa vez...

Mucho más tarde, después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, disfrutaron de una cena de recién casados en la cocina. Darien no podía apartar los ojos de Serena y la atracción parecía ser mutua. Ella no podía dejar de tocarlo, incluso al pasarle la sal o llenar su vaso.

Pero de repente, los ojos azules de Darien se posaron en el vientre de ella y notó que lo invadían unos celos inmensos. No entendía aquello. Como tampoco entendía la necesidad de poseerla que había sentido nada más llegar a la casa. Menos mal que por lo menos había tenido la delicadeza de preguntarle por su estado. Aunque eso no lo consolaba.

Había cruzado la línea, su propia línea, y no podía poner a Serena en peligro de nuevo. Tendría que controlar sus deseos.

Como no podía dejar de pensar en ello, trató de no mirarla. Ella en seguida notó el cambio de su expresión.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, sin poder evitar cierta inseguridad—. ¿Quieres un poco más de café? —añadió, tratando de sonreír.

Darien le acercó la taza y terminó lo que le quedaba en el plato. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por los celos que acababa de sentir. Él se había casado para protegerla de López y ayudarla a tener el niño, y haría bien en recordar que los encuentros en el dormitorio no figuraban en el trato. Además, no se habían librado del peligro de López, que no desistiría de su empeño solo porque Darien se hubiera casado con ella. Incluso estaba seguro de que para López sería un motivo de provocación.

Entretanto, había ordenado a Harley que no continuara espiando en el almacén de miel, seguro de que los hombres de López estarían en guardia y no permitirían que nadie los espiara.

Serena se levantó a lavar los platos.

—Tengo que comprarte un lavavajillas —dijo él de repente—. No había necesidad de ello cuando vivía solo, pero invitaremos a cenar a los amigos de vez en cuando...

—No me importa fregarlos a mano —dijo ella, buscando sus ojos.

—No he sido todo lo paciente y suave que debería haber sido. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Me siento estupendamente! Ya no tengo calambres y no he sentido todavía náuseas por las mañanas.

Darien frunció el ceño, pensando en si cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera embarazada. Aunque si no lo estaba de su marido, podía estarlo de él después del modo en que habían hecho el amor.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Me gusta que lleves el pelo suelto —contestó, cambiando de tema.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, fregando una y otra vez el mismo plato—. Me gustan las tareas de la casa. Disfruto cocinando y planchando camisas. Siempre pensé que yo sería feliz teniendo una familia, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Darien la miró, pensando en los cambios que había hecho en la casa. Se había acostumbrado a encontrarla en la cocina o en el salón, cuando llegaba por las noches. Le gustaban las cortinas limpias y las flores sobre la mesa. Pensó en la posibilidad de que se fuera de nuevo a su casa y no le agradó la idea. Tampoco quería que sus pensamientos siguieran ese rumbo.

Miró su cintura estrecha y apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Te molesta que esté embarazada? —preguntó ella, que lo había notado.

—El bebé debería ser para ti un consuelo, al haberte quedado sola.

—Siempre quise tener hijos —contestó ella, sin comprometerse.

Darien recordó entonces el pequeño que no había sido hijo suyo y el dolor de perderlo de aquella horrible manera. Eso le hizo recordar una vez más a López.

Serena notó la expresión de su rostro y pensó que se lamentaba de haberle hecho el amor. Ella deseó lamentarse también, pero era la primera vez en su vida que se había sentido amada.

—Por cierto, siento no haber dejado que me llevaras en brazos al dormitorio. Te aseguro que fue para no avergonzarte.

—Tuve pérdida de músculo en el brazo tras el incendio, pero puedo hacer casi todo lo que antes hacía. Aunque no lo parezca. Eso me da ventajas sobre ciertas personas que me creen más inútil de lo que en realidad soy... sobre todo desde que se supo la forma de trabajar de Eb.

—No quieres que la gente sepa lo que hiciste —replicó ella, comprensiva—. Pues puedes engañar a todos, menos a Harley. Estos días hace todo lo posible para no enfadarte.

—Tuvo suerte. ¿Tú lo viste?

—Sí.

—¿Y creías que no podía llevarte al dormitorio en brazos?

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—Quizá te tenía un poco de miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—No he sido completamente sincera contigo en algunas cosas. Aunque no son cosas importantes —añadió rápidamente—. Pero solo hice el amor con Tiger dos veces y fue muy rápido y... casi me dio vergüenza. Sabía que tú tenías experiencia y que esperas de una mujer más de lo que Tiger esperaba. Pensé que no sería lo suficientemente buena para ti.

—Lo siento. No lo entendí.

—No es culpa tuya —hizo una pausa—. ¿Vamos a dormir juntos esta noche?

—No. Lo que ha sucedido esta tarde no debería haber sucedido. No voy a arriesgar por segunda vez la vida de tu hijo.

Serena no iba a insistir más, ya que estaba segura de que no le había complacido. Parecía que su destino era el de no saber comportarse con los hombres.

—De acuerdo —dijo, con forzada naturalidad.

Darien se alegró de que lo tomara con tanta tranquilidad. Quizá no había querido a su marido, pero amaba a ese hijo. Y a pesar de su falta de síntomas, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada.

Si lo estaba él no iba a ser la causa de que lo perdiera. Ni tampoco iba a tocarla mientras durara ese matrimonio de conveniencia. Cuando acabara, ella volvería a su casa. Sería lo mejor para los dos. Él, desde luego, no quería volver a implicarse emocionalmente con ninguna otra mujer.

—Haré la cena cuando vengas —dijo ella, disimulando su malestar.

—Volveré tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Al salir, la miró y sus ojos no pudieron evitar hacerlo con posesividad. Ella se ruborizó y él trató de apartar la mirada.

Serena no era la primera mujer que llevaba a la cama y no sería la última. Tenía que dejar de ver en ello una relación duradera. No tenía ningún futuro. Agarró su sombreo del perchero, se lo puso y salió sin decir nada más.

Serena continuó fregando los platos con piernas temblorosas, preguntándose si Darien sabía lo que sus ojos provocaban en una mujer.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo Nueve

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Darien y Serena se comportaron educadamente uno con el otro. Darien quitó todos los micrófonos que López había colocado en la casa y continuó vigilando el almacén de miel.

En él no vio nada que indicara la existencia de drogas, pero sí notó que López había llevado a varios hombres más. También llegaron más camiones como si todo estuviera listo para comenzar a distribuir el producto.

Uno de aquellos días Darien fue a ver a Eb Scott para que le informara sobre los progresos que había hecho Rodrigo en sus pesquisas y por la calidad de la coca requisada.

—Los narcotraficantes la consiguieron en el Golfo de México —le aseguró Eb—. Los guardacostas se dirigieron hacia los botes donde la transportaban y abrieron fuego sobre ellos. Los arrestaron sin problemas y confiscaron suficiente pasta de cocaína para suministrar a todo un país.

—Maldita sea.

—Me encantaría ver la cantidad de droga que hacen en un día.

—A mí también, pero quiero atrapar a López con las manos en la masa. Mientras tanto, está al lado de mi casa como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y no puedo hacer nada. Me imagino que sabes que el sheriff y el departamento de estupefacientes dieron por terminada las pesquisas.

—Lo sé. Uno de los hombres de López los llamó anónimamente para que fueran. Por supuesto, lo arreglaron todo para que no encontraran nada. Luego, el hombre encargado del almacén amenazó con denunciarles a todos por acoso si volvían de nuevo para hacer más registros. Por lo menos tienes que admitir que es un plan inteligente. Nadie va a pasarse por allí de nuevo a menos que estén muy seguros de encontrar algo.

—Y eso es difícil.

—Exacto —Eb hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Darien—. Pareces cansado.

—Eso es lo que hace el matrimonio a un hombre soltero.

—Para mí tuvo justo el efecto contrario. Desde que me he casado con Sally estoy mucho mejor.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

Eb frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos.

—No es asunto mío, ¿pero es verdad que Serena está embarazada?

Darien iba a decirle que sí, pero su amigo lo estaba mirando con todo el peso de los años de amistad y eso le hizo bajar la guardia.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —replicó Darien, echándose hacia delante—. Creí que lo estaba, pero tiene ciertos síntomas que no me gustan y su cuerpo no ha sufrido los cambios normales del embarazo. No solemos hablar de ello.

—Es joven —continuó Eb—. Me imagino que no sabe mucho sobre embarazos, ya que fue criada por su padre. No creo que él le hablara de esos temas.

—Sí, es joven. ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

—¿Me estás diciendo que te has casado con ella y no sabes su edad?

—Ella no quiere decírmelo y escondió la licencia matrimonial para que no lo viera.

¿Tú lo sabes?

—Debería decírtelo ella... Tiene veintiún años, recién cumplidos.

Darien se quedó pálido. Se recostó en la silla como si le hubieran disparado un tiro, se quitó el sombrero y se limpió el sudor con la manga.

—¡Dios!

—Es mayor de edad. Además, algunas mujeres crecen con más rapidez que otras. Ella en realidad no tuvo infancia. Según he oído, empezó a montar a caballo en competiciones a los seis años, además de trabajar en el rancho. Y a pesar de ello, su padre no le enseñó a dirigirlo.

—Catorce años más joven. Nunca conseguí que me lo dijera.

—Ahora sabes por qué. Nunca te habrías casado con ella.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡con o sin López! No soy un asaltacunas.

—No es una niña —protestó Eb, soltando una carcajada—. En Jacobsville ponemos más atención a las personas que a las edades. Serena viene de una familia buena y tú también.

Darien se agarró la cara entre las manos.

—Tiger no llegaba a los treinta y el maldito Harley acaba de cumplir veintiocho. Sigue entrando y saliendo de casa para flirtear con ella cuando cree que yo no lo veo.

—Tú sabes cómo manejar la situación.

—Pues no sé —replicó Darien con los ojos brillantes—. Y es demasiado joven para mí, así que no quiero continuar casado con ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Echarla de tu casa y dejar que López...

—¡Por el amor de Dios, sabes que no haría tal cosa! Lo único que quiero es que no se sienta incómoda en mi casa. Creo que todavía está triste por la muerte de Tiger y se agarra al primer hombre que le da un poco de cariño.

—Y tú no quieres arriesgarte hasta que estés seguro.

—¡No me psicoanalices!

—No era mi intención. Pero ella y Tiger no se casaron enamorados, todo el mundo lo sabe. Ella no ha estado enamorada de nadie. Da por hecho que es algo que viene solo, después del anillo de compromiso. Pero desde luego en su caso no fue lo que ocurrió... Si no quieres a Serena como pareja, será mejor que dejes a Harley. El puede...

—¡Maldito Harley! —lo interrumpió Darien—. ¡Si vuelve a acercarse a ella lo echaré para que se lo coman las gallinas! Y ahora tengo que volver a casa. Si sabes algo de Rodrigo, llámame. Yo seguiré vigilando el almacén de miel.

—No me gusta esta repentina tranquilidad. Creo que López planea algo.

—Eso justamente es lo que temo —admitió Darien, sin sonreír.

Pasó otra semana y Serena se dio cuenta de que a Darien lo preocupaba algo. Seguía comportándose de manera distante, aunque no dejaba de mirarla. Y no solo la miraba, también la trataba con cariño y a Serena no le faltaba nada. Pero jamás la tocaba.

Una noche, cuando acababan de terminar de ver las noticias, Serena apagó la televisión y lo siguió al despacho. Darien la miró sorprendido.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó desde la puerta.

—Claro. ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

—Sí.

—¡Qué?

—Últimamente me siento como una huésped molesta. Quiero saber qué estoy haciendo mal.

—No has hecho nada mal.

—Creo que sí. No consigo que te acerques menos de un metro —contestó ella, sin mirarlo.

—No me dijiste que acabas de cumplir veintiún años.

—¿Importa?

—¡Por supuesto que importa! Tú eres una niña y yo tengo treinta y cinco años.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No aparentas tu edad —añadió él, apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—Eso es lo que solía decir Tiger. De todas maneras, no soy tan inmadura como tú pareces pensar.

—Si tuvieras diez años más...

—Pero no los tengo. ¿Qué quieres entonces que hagamos? ¿Quieres que vuelva a casa de mi padre, empiece a trabajar con el señor Kemp y te pague un alquiler? Si quieres lo hago.

A Darien se le paró el corazón y, durante unos segundos, lo dejó traslucir.

—No pongas esa cara. La gente no hará comentarios sí vuelvo a casa, con o sin anillo. Podemos anular la boda.

—¡Claro que harán comentarios!

—No me puedo creer que te importe tanto lo que la gente piense.

—No es eso —admitió él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Tú nunca has salido de Jacobsville. No sabes nada de hombres. Deberías de haber estudiado o viajado un poco antes de casarte.

—Nunca teníamos dinero suficiente para viajar. Mi padre tenía un rancho humilde, no era un aristócrata. Tampoco pudo costearme una carrera. Si hubiera ido a la universidad, habría estudiado veterinaria... ahora me sería imposible con un hijo en camino.

Darien la miró indeciso. No sabía si confesarle sus dudas sobre su estado. En ese momento solo podía pensar en su edad y en la sensación de haberse aprovechado de ella.

—La verdad es que prefiero un hijo a un título universitario —añadió ella, tocándose el vientre.

—No quiero que te vayas a tu casa, López puede que haya bajado la guardia, pero estoy seguro de que no se rendirá. No voy a arriesgar tu vida.

—De acuerdo. Y cuando lo atrapen, me iré. No quiero vivir con un hombre que no es capaz de tocarme porque estoy embarazada de otro.

Serena se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡No es por eso! —aseguró Darien.

—¿Entonces por qué es?

—Es extraño que no tengas ningún síntoma de embarazo.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella—. Mañana por la mañana pediré cita con el doctor.

—Muy bien.

Serena buscó su cara, intentando hallar en ella respuestas a preguntas que no quería hacer.

—Estábamos tan unidos el día que nos casamos... Eras diferente. Creí que me querías.

—¿No te ha dicho nadie que los hombres se vuelven sentimentales después de hacer el amor? —dijo él, mirándola con una expresión de burla y autocompasión.

Serena pareció cerrarse como una flor. Se volvió de nuevo y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta despacio.

Darien se quedó a solas, enfadado y totalmente confuso. No sabía si Serena llevaba un hijo de Tiger o no, tampoco lo que sentía por ella. Por otro lado, estaba el tema de la diferencia de edad. Y, a pesar de todo, estaba decidido a protegerla de López.

Pero no iba a seguir aprovechándose de ella, aunque fuera una tortura para él. Si no estaba embarazada, no iba a arriesgarse a dejarla él. Serena tenía que ser libre para decidir su futuro, aunque su futuro incluyera a Harley.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena fue al doctor y se hizo un test de embarazo.

Darien la esperó en casa y al verla llegar, notó cierta preocupación en su rostro.

—Ha salido positivo. Me ha dicho que los cambios no tienen por qué mostrarse en seguida y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —aseguró—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me vaya?

—Por supuesto que no.

—No quiero molestarte.

—No me molestas.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Serena se detuvo indecisa en la puerta, pero solo un momento. En seguida salió y Darien la vio alejarse con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Luego, también él se levantó, fue a su despacho a comprobar si había mensajes y recogió su chaqueta y su sombrero. Salió por la puerta de la cocina para decirle a Serena dónde iba a estar.

Harley acababa de entrar con la cesta de los huevos y estaba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, sonriendo a Serena, que también le sonreía.

—Siento no haberme pasado antes, pero tenía cosas que hacer —oyó que le estaba diciendo.

—No te preocupes. He tenido que ir al médico.

—Volveré tarde —dijo Darien desde la entrada.

Ambos dieron un respingo y se volvieron. Harley, entonces, hizo una seña a Serena con los ojos en señal de despedida, y salió hacia el granero a toda prisa.

—¿Por qué se ha ido así? —preguntó Darien.

—Deberías verte la cara en un espejo —contestó ella.

—Pasa demasiado tiempo aquí y no me gusta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tú nunca estás aquí!

Darien apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

—Jamás engañé a Tiger y no te engañaría a ti, por si lo estás pensando. No debería de haber aceptado venir aquí. Nunca me he sentido tan triste.

Eso fue para Darien peor que un puñetazo. Todo su cuerpo se encendió.

—Entonces somos dos. No te preocupes, todo se arreglará en seguida. Una vez que estén todos los papeles de la venta del rancho, tendrás dinero suficiente para hacer lo que te plazca.

Se volvió y salió sin mirar atrás.

Serena tenía ganas de romper cosas. Estaba enamorada de aquel hombre estúpido, que no cedía un milímetro. Darien no quería verla hablar con Harley, tampoco aceptaba que esperara un hijo porque era de Tiger. A veces la trataba muy bien y a veces se mostraba distante. Y para colmo le había dicho que se fuera. Ella no quería. Se había acostumbrado a vivir con él, a pesar de que estaba sola casi todo el tiempo.

Pero él decía que se podía ir cuando las cosas se resolvieran. ¿Quería eso decir que estaban a punto de atrapar a López? Eso esperaba. Allí se sentía segura con Darien, incluso con Harley. En cambio en su casa sería diferente.

Darien iba conduciendo muy enfadado. Era evidente que ella quería marcharse de su casa. Pues bien, él haría lo posible porque fuera lo antes posible. Primero fue al despacho de Kemp y le dijo que se diera prisa con la venta del rancho. Luego se dirigió hacia la casa de Eb. Tenía que haber algún modo de obligar a López a desistir de sus empeños.

De camino, decidió tomar la vieja carretera que pasaba por la casa del viejo Johnson.

Estaría desierta en ese momento, ya que solo había otra casa más en aquella carretera.

No sabía en realidad por qué se le había ocurrido pasarse por allí. Quizá, pensó, había que hacer caso a los viejos instintos.

Dejó la carretera principal y tomó el desvío. Recordaba que Eb le había mencionado que algunos miembros de la banda de López habían alquilado una casa por los alrededores y habían acosado a Sally antes de que se casara con Eb.

Notó la falta de tráfico. Era normal, ya que no había mucha gente que optara por la carretera secundaria en mal estado, teniendo una autopista nueva que llegaba a Victoria.

Continuó unos kilómetros, disfrutando del paisaje, hasta que vio dos enormes camiones aparcados cerca de una vieja casa Victoriana. No aminoró la velocidad ni mostró ningún especial interés en el edificio. Pero en ese momento entendió claramente por qué la operación de López estaba parada. López ya tenía un centro de distribución en marcha, pero no era el almacén de miel. Allí era donde estaba la verdadera operación. En aquel enorme granero renovado, protegido por una banda de peligrosos hombres armados.

Estaba seguro de que era la misma mercancía que había sido confiscada en el Golfo de México. Los extraños bidones de gasolina estaban esparcidos por cualquier parte y habían sido, claramente, usados como puente para cruzar los ríos que separaban Texas de México y así no tener que hacerlo por carretera.

Darien pasó de largo sin mirar atrás. Mientras pasaba por la casa vacía de Johnson, con su letrero de Se vende, destartalado y frío, supo que todo lo que había temido estaba sucediendo ya. López había retomado su negocio allí en Jacobsville. Y si Darien y sus amigos querían detenerlos, tendrían que darse prisa.

Al final de la carretera, volvió a la autopista y se dirigió a toda velocidad a casa de Eb.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez

A Eb le sorprendió la noticia.

—¡En nuestras propias narices! No me extraña que no pudiéramos encontrar ninguna prueba de tráfico de drogas en el almacén de miel. ¡Esa era la tapadera y nos lo tragamos como idiotas!

—La cuestión es, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Y como Rodrigo no nos ha informado, ¿quiere eso decir que lo han descubierto y lo han eliminado?

—Espero que no. Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que nos habría avisado si hubiera podido. Ha sido mala suerte que lo descubramos tan tarde, cuando parece que está todo listo para la distribución.

—Es más, yo diría que tiene pensado hacerlo esta noche.

—Tenemos que ir ahora mismo o perderemos la oportunidad. Y tendríamos que conseguir ayuda.

—Sí, he contado por lo menos doce hombres. Nosotros, a pesar de nuestra experiencia no podríamos luchar contra todos ellos.

—Lo sé. Además, tampoco podemos hacer nada sin autorización. Vivimos aquí y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero terminar como un americano sin patria.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Eb, entornando los ojos—. Hay otra consideración también. Si Rodrigo está todavía con ellos y no lo han descubierto, los federales no lo sabrán y podrían matarlo también a él. Así que, definitivamente, tenemos que ir con ellos. Yo tengo algunos contactos.

—Yo también. Comparemos las notas. Con un poco de suerte, quizá podamos evitar la operación de López y al mismo tiempo salvar a Rodrigo.

Fue complicado conseguir en tan poco tiempo las personas necesarias. El sheriff envió a dos oficiales y llamó a otros dos del cuerpo especial. El departamento de estupefacientes tenía solo tres hombres que pudieran llegar a Jacobsville a tiempo y fueron enviados con prontitud. Dos de los mejores oficiales del departamento de policía local, Palmer y Barrett, se ofrecieron como voluntarios. Seguían siendo menos en número, pero era posible atrapar por sorpresa a los traficantes y evitar la operación.

Nadie quería una banda de narcotraficantes en Jacobsville.

Darien se estaba poniendo su traje de trabajo cuando Serena entró en la habitación y al verlo lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Los hombres de López tienen planeado esta noche sacar su mercancía. Vamos a detenerlos.

—¡No, no lo hagas! Hay mucha gente en el cuerpo de la policía que se encarga de este tipo de cosas. ¡No voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida enfrentándote a esos traficantes!

Darien la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Luego, se inclinó y la besó apasionadamente durante largo rato.

—Si dejamos que López establezca su centro de operaciones aquí, ninguno de nosotros estaremos a salvo nunca, especialmente tú. Si no lo detenemos ahora, no podremos hacerlo nunca.

—Te pueden matar —dijo ella.

Darien observó la cara de preocupación de Serena y pensó en que nunca había importado a nadie. Recordó a su mujer, a la que le importaban solo las cosas materiales. Serena era diferente. Era valiente, sincera y leal.

La besó de nuevo y trató de ignorar todas las razones por las que debería de apartarla de su vida. Ella lo abrazó y respondió a su beso con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. Estaba sin aliento cuando él levantó la cabeza y la miró, con la misma decisión en los ojos azules.

—Me resulta increíble lo que eres capaz de hacer por no acostarte conmigo.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Tiger fue mi marido. Yo lo quería. No siento estar embarazada de él porque así una parte de él sigue viva. Pero tú y yo podemos tener hijos propios también. No es la biología lo que hace padre a un hombre, es el amor. Y tú nunca vas a convencerme de que no querrías a un niño, aunque no fuera tuyo.

—Sigo mezclándote en el pasado —admitió él, acariciando su pelo—, cuando no te pareces nada a mi esposa. No me molesta que el hijo sea de Tiger. Tampoco la diferencia de edad, en realidad. Pero tú eres joven y yo soy más viejo de los años que tengo. Quizá tú necesites alguien más joven.

—¿Alguien como Harley?

—¡No!

La esperanza brilló en los ojos de Serena.

—Pensé que lo estabas insinuando —agarró su rostro entre las manos y lo besó—. Sé que puedes cuidarte solo, lo he visto. Pero no te arriesgues. Quiero estar casada más tiempo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, no voy a volver a casa de mi padre. Si no quieres que viva aquí, me iré al granero con Puppy Dog y Bob y le diré a todo el mundo del pueblo que no me dejas vivir contigo...

Darien la besó de nuevo. Fue dulce y apasionado, a pesar de que no tenía tiempo para ello.

—Y voy a irme a tu habitación mientras estés fuera —añadió—. Te esperaré allí.

—Quizá se me ocurra alguna excusa para venir antes —murmuró él, contra sus labios.

—Inténtalo. Y sobre todo, cuídate. Te quiero vivo y entero.

—Haré lo posible —dijo él, sonriendo—. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer una mujer como tú a mi lado? Volveré en cuanto pueda —concluyó, tratando de salir antes de verse atrapado de nuevo por la dulzura de Serena.

Esta se quedó de pie en la entrada, viendo cómo se alejaba.

Harley estaba sentado en el porche delantero con Nels. Tenía un cigarro en la mano y el ceño fruncido, Al ver llegar a Darien, se levantó.

—No te vas a ir sin mí —aseguró.

—¿Quién dice que me voy?

—No me insultes —Harley abrió su chaqueta de cuero para mostrar su automática—.

Quizá no sea un mercenario muy experimentado, pero en los Rangers era un buen tirador. Y no me importan cuántos hombres vayan, siempre puedo ser útil.

—De acuerdo —dijo Darien tras un breve silencio—. Nels, protégela con tu vida añadió al otro hombre.

Darien y Harley se dirigieron entonces hacia un vehículo que estaba aparcado bajo un árbol. Allí los esperaban Eb Scott y Micah, ambos vestidos igual que Darien.

Eb dio a Harley una pintura para que se oscureciera la cara, ya que no llevaba máscara como ellos.

De repente, Eb miró por el espejo retrovisor a Darien.

—Escucha, quiero que me prometas una cosa, por si López estuviera cerca. Nada de venganzas.

—Incendió mi casa—explicó Darien con tono amenazante—. Mató a mi mujer y mi hijo de cinco años. Si está allí, será mío y no habrá nada que lo salve. Ni siquiera tú.

—Si lo matas, el departamento de estupefacientes te llevará al palacio de justicia más cercano.

—No me importa.

—¿Y qué será de Serena, mientras tú no estés? —preguntó Micah—. Esto no es África,

Darien. Y no estás solo; tienes que pensar en Serena y en el niño. Nunca podremos olvidar que nos salvaste en África y ahora no vamos a dejar que pongas tu vida en peligro por López. Si tengo que darte un puñetazo, lo haré.

—Tienes que dejar actuar al departamento de estupefacientes —añadió Eb—. Nosotros en teoría no tendríamos que estar aquí. He tenido que llamar a Kennedy y confesarle que vamos para proteger a Rodrigo.

—Quizá ya lo hayan matado —dijo Darien.

—No lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos allí. Harley, tú permanecerás todo el tiempo al lado de Darien.

Llegaron poco después a la casa de Johnson y Eb apagó el motor. A continuación, le dio a Darien y a Micah sendos aparatos de radio.

Darien miró fijamente a Harley.

—Esto no es un cursillo de entrenamiento. Si hay disparos, mantente al margen. Eb, Micah y yo somos un equipo. Nos conocemos bien y hemos trabajado juntos muchas veces. Tú te mantendrás en la retaguardia. No dispares a menos que te lo digamos. Harley tragó saliva asustado. Empezaba a entender la situación y sintió algo parecido al vértigo. Apenas podía hablar, y notaba la boca seca.

—¿Cómo distinguiremos los malos de los buenos? —preguntó, a duras penas.

—Los hombres del departamento de estupefacientes llevan las siglas escritas en las chaquetas, en la espalda. Palmer y Barrett y los oficiales del departamento del sheriff irán todos con el uniforme. Los malos estarán intentando proteger su mercancía, eso es lo importante. Si te agarran, tírate al suelo. Nosotros, si tenemos que atacar la casa, lo primero que haremos será disparar a todo el mundo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero no me van a agarrar —aseguró.

Sincronizaron los relojes y salieron del vehículo. Con Eb a la cabeza, se dirigieron a la casa en un silencio tal, que Harley se sintió como un elefante torpe. Se dio cuenta de que su cursillo de entrenamiento no había sido más que un derroche de dinero.

Eb colocó a Micah y a Darien en el límite del bosque que había detrás del granero. Uno de los federales se acercó a ellos y a los cinco oficiales del sheriff. Mientras Eb les hacía señas, aparecieron cuatro hombres del departamento de estupefacientes y se colocaron a ambos lados del edificio.

A Harley le temblaban las rodillas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que, de repente, uno de los federales hizo una seña con el brazo.

—¡Adelante! —gritó Eb a sus hombres.

Entonces todo el mundo pareció comenzar a disparar al mismo tiempo.

Harley agarró su pistola con ambas manos y se fue hacia donde Eb y Darien habían desaparecido segundos antes. Comenzó a correr, pero no lo suficiente como para cubrirse. Por primera vez en su vida, vio la muerte muy cerca.

Continuó hacia delante, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Pero no llevaba más que unos metros, cuando se detuvo en seco. Un hombre pequeño y moreno, con vaqueros y camisa de cuadros, lo apuntaba con una pistola. El hombre le ordenó en perfecto inglés que soltara su revólver y Harley, seguro de que el hombre no vacilaría en dispararle, obedeció.

—Uno menos —dijo el desconocido—. ¡Adiós!

Harley escuchó en ese momento un disparo. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el dolor comenzara. Pero el hombre que le estaba apuntando dejó caer el arma y él mismo cayó hacia delante.

—¡Sal de ahí, maldita sea, Harley! —gritó Darien, agarrando la pistola del desconocido y tirándosela a Harley—. Vamos a rodear el granero, sígueme. ¡Corre!

Harley agarró la pistola y corrió tembloroso. Sentía la boca pastosa. En el granero, los traficantes se debatían, acorralados. Se oían disparos, gritos y gemidos cuando alguien caía. Harley pensó que la comparación entre él y los profesionales de la justicia o los hombres de Darien era humillante.

En ese momento, Darien entró en el granero y Harley, esta vez, no vaciló. Dentro, detrás de unos fardos de heno, creyó ver al hombre que había ido a casa de Darien a presentarse en los primeros días.

Darien se puso en la línea de fuego del hombre y levantó su arma.

—Tira el arma o te disparo —avisó.

El desconocido vaciló, pero no Darien, que disparó. La bala penetró en el heno y dio al hombre, que salió agarrándose el hombro.

—¿Dónde está López?

—¡Por favor! —dijo el hombre, temblando—. Está en Cancún.

Darien entonces agarró al hombre y lo sacó de detrás del heno. Después llamó a un tal Kennedy, uno de los oficiales de la brigada de estupefacientes.

—Aquí está uno de los cabecillas —explicó Darien—. Estoy seguro de que está dispuesto a hablar. Y si no es así, llámame —añadió, viendo que el hombre se ponía pálido.

—Gracias —contestó Kennedy—. El sheriff y sus hombres han capturado a unos cuantos, casi todos, y están listos para llevárselos. Nosotros vamos a entrar en la casa.

Creo que por lo menos tres han conseguido meterse. Y hay un cuarto que no sé donde está. Ten cuidado.

—Tú también —contestó Darien, quien luego miró a Harley—. Salgamos y demos la vuelta al granero.

—Claro, jefe —contestó Harley.

Salieron despacio. Cuando llevaban unos pasos andados, se escuchó un ruido y Harley se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con el arma en la mano. Un hombre salió desde detrás de uno de los grandes camiones. No llevaba máscara.

Harley disparó, pero Darien le bajó la pistola y la bala dio en uno de los barriles.

—Buenos reflejos, Harley —dijo Darien—, pero este es de los nuestros. Hola, Rodrigo.

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Gracias por tu intervención, habría sido una pena llegar hasta aquí y ser disparado por un compañero.

—No te preocupes. Teníamos miedo de que te hubieran matado. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Disgustado. Confiaba en capturar a López, pero se ha quedado en Cancún. Alguien le ha informado de que iban a venir aquí esta noche.

En ese momento se acercaron Eb y Micah.

—Por eso le ha dado tiempo a llevarse la pasta de coca y sustituirla por marihuana — prosiguió—. Al lado de tu rancho procesaba la planta y la convertía en cocaína. No he podido hacer mucho, ya que sospechaba de mí. ¡Si hubiera contado con otra semana!

—Preferimos tenerte vivo, Rodrigo —contestó Darien con una sonrisa—. Además, todavía no hemos acabado.

—No, no hemos acabado —intervino Micah—. Tengo un contacto en Cancún que conoce a López. Puedo llamarlo para que intente averiguar algo.

—Buena idea, pero que tenga mucho cuidado —aconsejó Rodrigo—. No les gustan mucho los espías. Conozco a alguien que murió por intentar infiltrarse en su casa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Micah.

—Era una mujer de la brigada de estupefacientes que se metió en casa de López como ama de llaves. La descubrieron y López la tiró al mar desde su yate. Luego se encaprichó con mi hermana, que trabajaba como cantante en un club nocturno. La acosaba y mi hermana no pudo resistirlo y se tiró un día desde un acantilado... se estrelló contra las rocas.

Eb se quedó muy serio, recordando una época en la que Rodrigo había estado muy deprimido. En ese momento entendió por qué.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Yo también lo sentí —contestó Rodrigo, mirando hacia la policía y los hombres a los que estaban esposando—. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya, antes de que alguno de los hombres de López me vea hablando con vosotros.

Se quedaron unos minutos más charlando y haciendo bromas. Harley se asombraba de la calma que aparentaban después de lo que acababan de pasar. El se esforzaba por aparentar entereza, pero tenía revuelto el estómago.

—Estaré por aquí si me necesitan —añadió Rodrigo, al ver que se acercaba uno de los oficiales.

Era Kennedy, que los aconsejó que se fueran, después de darles las gracias por su ayuda.

Poco después estaban de camino. Harley no decía nada. Eb, Darien y Micah hablaban sobre López y discutían la mejor manera de atraparlo. Harley tenía una expresión diferente. La experiencia de aquella noche le había arrancado de un golpe la juventud, su naturaleza impulsiva. Había madurado en una sola noche y ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Al llegar al rancho, se quedó mirando a su jefe.

—Nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso de ti como esta noche —le aseguró Darien, al darle las buenas noches.

Harley trató de decir algo, pero no pudo. Solo esbozó una sonrisa un poco bobalicona y se alejó.

Darien, entonces se dirigió a la casa.

Serena los había visto por la ventana y salió a recibirlo. Se abrazó a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Puedo quedarme para siempre contigo? —le susurró al oído mientras él la abrazaba y la metía dentro.

—¿Quedarte conmigo? ¡Intenta hacer lo contrario!

Entonces la besó apasionadamente y ella sonrió, bajo la presión de aquellos labios que amaba. Saboreó su calor, su forma mientras él la llevaba al dormitorio y cerraba la puerta con el pie. Serena notaba la adrenalina que emanaba de él e intuyó que iba a ser una de las noches más apasionadas de su vida de casados. Y tenía razón.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once

Dos horas después, Serena temblaba, acurrucada contra el musculoso cuerpo de Darien. Se estiró y soltó un gemido de placer.

—Si no hubieras estado ya embarazada, lo estarías después de esta noche.

Serena se incorporó y besó una de las cicatrices que tanto amaba.

—Volví ayer otra vez al médico —confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que me hicieran una ecografía y me dijeran la fecha exacta del embarazo. También para que me hicieran un análisis de sangre del feto. El hijo es tuyo, Darien.

—¿Qué?

—Llevo embarazada solo unas semanas. Así que el hijo es tuyo, no de Tiger. El médico me dijo que volvió a revisar el primer análisis que me hizo y que era el de otra persona. Fue un error de laboratorio. Eso explica que no tuviera síntomas de embarazo.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco podía, pero es lógico. Yo no lo sabía, pero antes de que nos casáramos, Tiger se había hecho una vasectomía. Llamé a su médico para preguntarle algunos datos, y me lo dijo.

Darien la miraba con expresión de sorpresa.

—Tiger decía que no quería tener hijos. El doctor le aconsejó que me lo dijera, pero él jamás lo hizo.

Darien seguía sin decir nada, pero era evidente que se sentía feliz ante la perspectiva de ser padre. Además, sería el verdadero padre biológico.

—Creo que no hace falta que te pregunte si te alegras.

—¿Si me alegro? Esa no es la definición exacta. Soy inmensamente feliz.

—Yo también, y no solo por el niño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me amas —dijo ella, después de dar un suspiro.

Darien acarició su pelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Se nota de muchas maneras. Constantemente.

—Como se nota lo que tú sientes por mí —murmuró él, abrazándola cariñosamente—. Nunca sospeché que casarse pudiera ser esto. Sentir tanta ternura, tanto amor. Nunca he tenido un verdadero hogar, pero ahora, contigo a mi lado, siento que tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Te amo con toda mi alma. Te amo más que a mi vida.

Ella se apretó contra él, temblorosa.

—Yo también te amo más que a mi vida —contestó, suspirando—. Te voy a dar un hijo, Darien.

—Y una hija —replicó él, entusiasmado—. Y algunos más.

—Serás un padre maravilloso.

Él la besó con ternura, completamente emocionado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, llegaba esa mujer, ese ángel, a sus brazos. Todavía no podía creer que ella lo quisiera y lo necesitara a pesar de su pasado, de su cuerpo herido, de sus sentimientos desgarrados. Nunca se habría atrevido a pedir tanto a la vida. Cerró los ojos y dio gracias al cielo por aquel milagro.

—Cuidaré de ti mientras viva, Serena.

—Yo también. Y espero que vivamos cien años.

Darien rió suavemente y asintió, ahogándose en el calor del cuerpo delicioso que se apretaba contra él. Era increíble amar, amar de verdad, y ser amado.

Serena movió una pierna contra la de él y notó cómo su respiración se alteraba. Estaba más segura de sí y deseando aprender nuevas cosas con ese hombre, su soldado de invierno, al que amaba.

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me enseñes.

—¿Enseñarte... qué?

—Cómo darte placer.

Le habría contestado si hubiera podido, pero la forma en que gimió y tembló su cuerpo al inclinarse sobre el de ella, fue más que suficiente para demostrar a Serena que ya sabía darle placer. Serena se estiró como un gato satisfecho y sensual contra las caderas de él. Luego, gimió al sentir una excitación tan intensa, que creyó que iba a convertirla en cenizas. La vida nunca había sido tan dulce. Y esa era solo la punta del iceberg, el primer paso en su vida de casados. Se apretó contra su boca y lo siguió hasta el final.

Los puntos que utilizaba López en Jacobsville, fueron cerrados y sellados policialmente, pero era evidente que el narcotraficante iba a intentarlo en otra parte.

Seguía teniendo informadores e incluso, según Rodrigo, alguien infiltrado en los federales.

A Darien lo preocupaba quién fuera esa persona, aunque lo que más lo preocupaba era que intentara volver a atacar a Serena.

Darien había ido a casa de Eb para hablar de ello, tomando una taza de café, cuando entró Micah Steele en el salón.

—¿Por qué estás todavía en el pueblo?

—Por eso te he pedido que vengas —intervino Eb—. Tenemos problemas. Ayer descubrieron un alijo de pasta de cocaína. Un grupo de hombres lo llevaban dentro de unas bolsas con el logotipo de una cadena de comercios. Al parecer avisaron a la brigada de estupefacientes, probablemente Rodrigo. Eso supondría muchos millones, después de procesarla y venderla en las calles. Es el mayor alijo obtenido por la brigada en años. Los jefes de López están furiosos. Están dispuestos a deshacerse de él, que ha tenido que hacer un trato para mantener el tipo. Al parecer ahora está haciendo planes para continuar su tráfico ilegal.

—No es una sorpresa.

—No, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto —explicó Micah—. No volverá a intentar hacerlo con un grupo, ya que ya ha fracasado y las autoridades están alerta. Pero uno de mis contactos dice que Callie y mi padre pueden ser sus objetivos y que lo hará con un hombre solo.

—¿Por qué tu familia y no la mía? —preguntó Darien.

—Tú solo le has impedido cerrar una pequeña operación, mientras que por mí los federales le confiscaron una gran cantidad de cocaína.

—¿Fue Rodrigo quien le pasó la información?

—No. Fue su primo, que apareció muerto en una fábrica de material químico. Solo fueron capaces de identificarlo por los dientes.

—¿Se sabe dónde está Rodrigo?

—Escondido en Aruba. Eso me han dicho. Pero quizá no esté seguro allí, López tiene muchos hombres por todas partes.

—Además de un infiltrado en los federales que le está informando de los pasos del gobierno para atraparlo —añadió Darien.

—Por eso se enteró López de que yo les puse sobre aviso. Es mejor pensar que Kennedy y Cobb están haciendo lo posible por descubrir quién es. Yo me imagino que es alguien que goza de una buena posición y está fuera de toda sospecha. No va a ser fácil encontrarlo.

—Se está arriesgando mucho por López, sea quien sea.

—López le está pagando mucho dinero.

—Me imagino que la mayoría de la gente estaría dispuesta a hacer lo mismo —dijo Eb.

Micah se dejó caer en una mecedora y encendió un cigarro.

—El tabaco va a acabar contigo —dijo Eb.

—Por mi trabajo, seguro que muero antes de una bala que de fumar. Además, no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo —añadió, consultando su reloj—. Callie sale de trabajar dentro de cinco minutos. Voy a ir a buscarla antes de que ella vaya a llevar a papá al centro donde lo examinan todos los días.

Su expresión cambió al hablar de su hermanastra. Dio una calada al cigarro de manera ausente. Parecía estar muy lejos.

—Si no hay otra solución, puedes llevarla a ella y a tu padre a Nassau para que estén fuera del alcance de López.

—Ninguno de los dos quiere verme, así que no aceptarán venirse a Nassau —contestó Micah.

—Tú has sido siempre el que comienzas los problemas. No puedes culpar a Callie por defenderse.

—La culpo por todo. Si no fuera por ella y por su maldita madre, mi padre y yo seguiríamos viéndonos.

—¿Te culpa a ti por el divorcio? —quiso saber Darien.

—Me culpa por todo —contestó, tirando nerviosamente la ceniza y dando otra calada—. Yo culpo a la madre de Callie.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—No tengo ni idea. Abandonó a Callie y se marchó de la ciudad antes incluso de terminar de hacer los papeles del divorcio. Contrató a un abogado para que le enviara todo a Inglaterra y así no tener que ver más a mi padre ni a ella.

—Callie no habla nunca de ella —mencionó Eb—. No me extraña, debió de sentir que no era lo suficientemente guapa ni elegante para retener el amor de su madre.

—Callie no es fea. No es muy guapa, claro, pero el físico no es tan importante. Es una mujer de verdad, y ahora me doy cuenta, Estos años he conocido a muchas que no lo eran —añadió, soltando una risotada.

—Ya sabemos el éxito que tienes con las mujeres. Y con mujeres muy guapas.

—Sí, y muy bien vestidas. Pero debajo de la ropa, eran todas iguales. Solo tenían dentro avaricia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, que rompió Micah.

—A propósito, ¿cómo está Serena? ¿Lleva bien el embarazo?

—Se confundieron en el primer análisis que le hicieron, justo después de que Tiger muriera —replicó Darien, sonriente—, pero ahora sí está embarazada.

—Ya, de Tiger.

—No, de mí —replicó Darien con orgullo—. Tiger se hizo una vasectomía antes de casarse. No quería tener hijos.

Los otros dos hombres se sonrieron.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era muy joven para ti —dijo Eb con sonrisa traviesa.

—He cambiado de opinión. Es mayor para su edad y yo soy joven para la mía —dijo, sin poder dejar de sonreír—. Es como una segunda oportunidad. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo Eb—. También por mí. Nos hemos casado con mujeres maravillosas.

—Desearía que dejaran de hablar de ello. Voy a ponerme a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Sí, Soltero de Oro —dijo Eb, señalando al hombre rubio.

Micah se levantó de la silla.

—Voy a ver a Callie.

—Cuídate —dijo Darien, dándole la mano.

—Te digo lo mismo.

Micah dejó a Darien y Eb hablando de Rodrigo y fue a buscar a Callie al despacho de Kemp. En la entrada tenía aparcado el pequeño automóvil amarillo. A Micah le gustaba aquel color brillante y alegre. Era como ella. O como ella había sido, hasta que la madre arruinó sus vidas.

Eran las cinco en punto y esperó allí, dentro de su Porsche negro. Mientras recordó a la adolescente flaca y tímida, con una alegre personalidad a pesar de sus defectos.

Pero esa Callie había cambiado. Tenía los ojos de color azul pálido y un rostro vulgar, aunque con un encanto especial. Llevaba el pelo corto y no era muy alta. A él le gustaría que fueran amigos. No tenía muchos y ella tendría el privilegio de ser la única mujer entre ellos. Pero ella, como su padre, lo culpaba por el divorcio y la angustia sufrida después de él. Pensaba que él había tenido una aventura con su madre. Era algo irónico, cuando la madre de ella no le había gustado jamás.

«No puedes volver a casa», le dijeron. Y tenían razón. La puerta se le cerró para siempre. Su padre estaba viejo y débil y la enfermedad le había quitado toda la energía.

Micah odiaba la separación que había entre ellos porque amaba a su padre.

Se alegraba de que Callie también lo amara y lo cuidara con cariño. Recordó a López y cerró los puños. No quería que ninguno de ellos muriera por sus actos. López podría saberlo y le complacería hacerlo.

Callie salió en ese momento y se dirigió hacia su coche. Al ver el Porche, se detuvo en seco.

Micah salió de él y se acercó a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella apretó el bolso contra sus pequeños senos y lo miró con desprecio. Micah recordó el pasado, cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos...

—No vamos a hablar. Di lo que quieras y luego vete. Estoy cansada y todavía tengo que llevar a papá al centro. Ahora está conmigo en casa.

—Lo sé. ¿Sabes algo de tu madre?

—No sé nada de mi madre desde que se divorció. ¿Y tú? —añadió con malicia—. ¿Qué quieres?

Micah se quedó callado, sin saber qué decirle exactamente. Siempre había mantenido en secreto su profesión. Y aunque había heredado una gran fortuna de su madre, aquello no habría sido suficiente para comprar coches caros o ropa de Armani.

—Me imagino que ni mi padre ni tú querrían venir a Nassau de vacaciones.

—Antes iría al infierno.

—Es lo que me temía.

—Tu padre está bien. Solo fue un infarto leve.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? —preguntó él, preocupado.

—¿No te lo dijo nadie? Lo siento. Fue hace dos semanas. Perdió sensibilidad en la parte izquierda del rostro y no podía moverlo. Pero ya te he dicho que no fue grave. No hace falta que te preocupes. Lo estoy cuidando yo.

—Con tu sueldo.

Ella alzó la barbilla, indignada.

—Tengo un buen sueldo y él no gasta mucho. Nos arreglamos bien. No necesitamos ayuda económica. Por si es lo que piensas.

Callie lo dijo para recordarle que en el pasado él la había acusado de ser avariciosa, como su madre.

Era una de las muchas cosas que le había dicho y que seguía lamentando. Deseó poder borrar el pasado, pero solo podía, en ese momento, disimular el efecto que aquellas palabras provocaban en él.

—¿Conoces a tu padre biológico?

—No sé quién fue. El primer marido de mi madre estaba seguro de que no era él, por eso no trató de quedarse conmigo cuando mi madre se divorció de él. Jack Steele es el único hombre que me ha tratado con cariño y no es una molestia cuidarlo ahora — añadió la mujer—. Y todavía no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

—Tengo un enemigo y creo que puede atacarlos a ti o a mi padre para atraparme a mí.

Callie se quedó callada unos segundos, pero en seguida reaccionó.

—¿Cómo?

—Es un narcotraficante, uno de los cabecillas de un cartel colombiano. Le he hecho perder mucho dinero, por poner a los federales tras el rastro de uno de sus cargamentos.

—¿Sería tan cruel? —preguntó, después de pensar unos segundos en lo que Micah le estaba diciendo.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Voy a enviarles a alguien de confianza para que los proteja.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Eso es asunto mío.

Él parecía fuerte y duro. Ella se sintió frágil y vulnerable. Tenía otra vez dieciocho años y él estaba enfadado con ella por lo que había pasado el día de Navidad cuando se habían quedado solos en casa y ella había intentado seducirlo. Después de sermonearla por su comportamiento, la había dejado en el salón, llorando. Él había salido al pasillo y se había encontrado con su madre, que había pensado que su evidente excitación era por ella y su bata corta.

No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, cuando entró su padre y los vio en una situación comprometida. El y su padre estuvieron a punto de llegar a las manos. Más tarde, él acusó a Callie de llamar a su padre para que lo atrapara con su madrastra y así vengarse por no haber querido besarla.

Eso hizo mucho daño a Callie, que se distanció para siempre de Micah. No quiso volver a cometer el mismo error.

—Muy bien. Yo cuidaré de papá mientras que tú... haces lo que tengas que hacer.

Tengo el rifle de mi abuelo. Sabré que hacer por la noche.

—¿Sabes disparar?

—Sí, si no tengo más remedio. ¿Quieres decirme algo más?

Los ojos oscuros de Micah recorrieron su cuerpo delgado y ágil y la recordó en bañador, en camisones vaporosos, en el traje largo que se puso al cumplir los dieciocho.

Era de terciopelo verde y muy sensual. El se negó a acompañarla al baile y, como en muchas otras ocasiones, le hizo daño con sus comentarios.

En ese momento seguía pareciendo muy joven. Tenía veintidós años y él treinta y seis. Habían pasado más de diez años.

Deseaba prolongar el encuentro. Eso era extraño en él. Pero se encogió de hombros.

—Nada importante. Solo que te cuides. Me aseguraré que nadie os hace daño a ninguno de los dos.

Callie lo miró expresivamente y luego se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su coche. Se metió en él y se alejó, sin mirar atrás.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce

Darien y Serena estaban cenando en la mesa de la cocina. Se miraban con ternura mientras comentaban lo que supondría el hijo en sus vidas. Un ruido seco de frenos los sorprendió de repente.

Darien se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, con la mano en la automática que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero. Tenía decidido no usarla más cuando su hijo llegara. Hizo un gesto a

Serena para que se metiera dentro y él salió con cuidado al porche. Segundos después, bajó el arma. Era Micah Steele, pero apenas se lo reconocía.

Llevaba el pelo revuelto y barba de un día. Parecía que no había dormido.

Darien le agarró de un brazo y lo metió dentro.

—Tómate primero un café. Luego me cuentas todo.

—Lo llevaré al estudio —dijo Serena.

—Yo lo llevaré. Tú tienes que cuidarte. Vete a ver la tele —protestó Darien, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Serena salió entonces de la cocina y Darien le sirvió un café a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

—¿Prefieres hablar en el estudio?

—Aquí estoy bien —contestó Micah, agarrando la taza caliente entre las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—López tiene a Callie —contestó, con voz ronca.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Ayer, cinco minutos después de que yo hablara con ella. La avisé, pero ella no me prestó mucha atención. Yo acababa de llegar al hotel, cuando me llamó Eb diciéndome que Rodrigo le había dicho que iban por ella. Llamé corriendo al centro donde tenía que recoger a mi padre, y me dijeron que no había ido. Me fui hacia allí y encontré su coche a unas manzanas del centro. Tenía la puerta del conductor abierta y su bolso estaba todavía allí.

—¿Llamaste a la policía?

—No sabía qué hacer —dijo, completamente abatido—, ¿Sabes lo que ese canalla puede hacer con ella? No la ha tocado ningún hombre. ¡Es virgen!

Darien imaginaba lo que López haría y se le revolvía el estómago con solo pensarlo. A juzgar por el modo de comportarse de Micah, su hermanastra significaba para él mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir; posiblemente más de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta.

—Primero vamos a llamar a Chet Blake.

—No sé lo que puede hacer un policía local. En este momento López se la habrá llevado fuera del estado, si no fuera del país.

—Chet tiene un primo que pertenece a los Texas Ranger y contactos fuera. Si López ha dejado alguna huella, lo encontrarán. Si la ha llevado a México, podemos contactar con las autoridades mexicanas y la INTERPOL.

—Lo único que quiero es saber dónde está. Porque entonces me iré con Rodrigo y Bojo, mi ayudante, y detendremos a todos los narcotraficantes. He venido para que te encargues de mi padre mientras estoy fuera. Tú y Eb. Si no te importa.

—Claro que no me importa. No te preocupes, que nos turnaremos para cuidarlo constantemente.

—Gracias —dijo Micah, levantándose—. Te llamaré cuando la tenga conmigo.

—Si necesitas algo más, solo tienes que pedirlo.

El rostro de Micah se ensombreció.

—¿Recuerdas el viejo dicho de que no apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos?

—No le pasará nada.

—Eso espero. Hasta pronto.

—Buena suerte.

Micah asintió y salió de la casa. Darien se sirvió otra taza de café y sirvió un vaso de leche para Serena. Cuando entró en el salón y se sentó junto a ella, Serena lo miró preocupada y le preguntó qué pasaba.

—López ha secuestrado a Callie.

—¡Pobre Callie! ¿Crees que podrá rescatarla?

—En cuanto descubramos dónde está. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Vete a la cama, que yo iré en seguida.

—Me encanta ir a la cama contigo —dijo ella, agarrándole el rostro entre las manos.

Darien sonrió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

—A mí me encanta hacer cualquier cosa contigo.

—¿Será eso suficiente para ti, para mí y el niño? ¿Te recompensará por lo que perdiste?

—Siempre echaré de menos a Alex —contestó él, abrazándola—. Y siempre me echaré la culpa por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo. Pero te amo y quiero a nuestro hijo —levantó el rostro y la miró con ojos llenos de deseo—. Tú serás suficiente, Serena.

Ella sonrió y lo besó antes de levantarse.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —replicó él, acariciándole el pelo—. Has cambiado por completo mi vida. Estoy impaciente por levantarme cada mañana. Me encanta despertarme contigo a mi lado.

Serena, de repente, se puso muy seria.

—¿Hará daño López a Callie?

—No lo sé. Haremos todo lo posible por ayudar a Micah a encontrarla.

—López no está aquí, pero es como si estuviera. Uno de estos días lo atraparán y pagará por todo lo que está haciendo.

—Y pagará un precio muy alto —aseguró Darien.

Se levantó para hacer las llamadas, pero antes miró unos segundos a su esposa. A pesar del cariño que sentía por Steele, se alegraba de no haber sido él la víctima de López. Tenía una nueva vida, fresca y llena de promesas y felicidad. Después de la tormenta, el arco iris. Esbozó una sonrisa. Por fin había encontrado su hogar.


End file.
